Bloodlines: Yugi's story
by VannuroRB
Summary: After being embraced, Yugi is thrown into a new world where nearly everything exists. The fledgling has to chose who his friends and enemies are, and how to surive in the new world of darkness. Yaoi, puzzleshipping etc etc. [Discontinued]
1. The embrace

I've never done a crossover before, I'm quite excited, and also nervous…ehe.

Gomen! I know I'm addicted to vampire stories, but hell with it! Vampires are too freaking awesome not to write about! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I keep up with the awesome legend of bloodlines, it'll be hard to do so but I'll try!

Just for note, this story actually doesn't take place in Japan. The game is set in LA so this is where the story will be set. Gomen again! Just that the two are set in separate countries and it would be very difficult, I'm so sorry!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-The embrace<p>

Yugi sat on the beach at the pier, boredom crept over his mind as he waited for his friend to show up. Yugi was a normal average teenager; eighteen of age, short in height, but large in heart. Yugi brushed his blonde bangs out of his face gently before sighing and watching the black waves lap near his sneakers, the moons pale reflection rippled on the watery surface and a distant boat horn echoed in the shadows. Yugi sighed as he stood up, his boredom had won and he paced back and forth the shore, picking up the odd pebble and throwing it in the water while he waited even more so.

His friend was a girl; they had met and been meeting up for several months. There was something about her that made Yugi happy, she was open-minded and every night she had a new and exciting idea for fun-though half of those ideas did happen to lead them into trouble. She was abnormally paler then most girls with long burning red hair she loved to keep loose and flowing, though she had a strange and unusual personality that Yugi loved, there were the odd and dangerous feeling about her. She hardly talked about her own personal life, she knew more about Yugi then Yugi knew about her. And they always met up during the dark hours, she claimed it was because she was busy but Yugi grew suspicious.

She had phoned Yugi earlier that evening, claiming she had something important to tell Yugi. It was a phone call Yugi didn't want to hear; he figured she was going to confess feelings for the small teen. He was never good with heartbreak, and he definitely didn't feel anything for her, he had to think of the best way to explain it to her without causing her to cry heavily.

'Yugi!' Yugi turned around and watched as she came skipping down the beach to Yugi's side, the largest smile on her face 'I'm sorry I made you wait…I had some things to do'.

Yugi managed to smile back 'It's cool' He looked up and down her before thinking of the first thing to come into his mind 'You look nice tonight'.

She giggled and played with her flowery orange dress 'Thanks. So, I bet you want to know what I called you for right?' She gave a hum as she stared at Yugi's face 'I wanted to tell you…I sensed a connection with you from the very beginning since we've met'.

"Uh oh" Yugi thought before biting his lip 'L-Listen…y-you're really nice, and I really like you. But…I don't love you…I-I'm sorry but…I just…'

'Sshh' She hushed with a smile 'I'm not talking about a romantic connection'.

'Oh…' Yugi blushed to an embarrassing red colour and rubbed the back of his head 'T-Then what did you mean?'

She moved closer to Yugi and held his hands, her dark honey coloured eyes staring deep into Yugi's amethyst eyes 'I know you have the potential to be great Yugi, and I want you to be with me in my world'.

Before Yugi could open his mouth to voice a question, she moved speedily and dug her teeth into Yugi's neck before sucking on him. Yugi wanted to gasp as fear swam in his eyes, but his voice was pushed back and his body was growing weaker and weaker under her arms. She then let go, blood running down her mouth before she turned to her own wrist and bite deep into it so blood could squirt out. She placed her bleeding wrist into Yugi's mouth; the teen could feel the red liquid set on his tongue and dribble down his throat, replacing the blood he had lost.

'Drink Yugi' She ordered the teen 'It'll make you feel better, drink my childe'.

Yugi did as he was requested, though his body felt too stunned and weak to move, Yugi managed to force his tongue up and lick the blood off her wrist and drink it. When the blood made its home in Yugi's body, Yugi's eyes widened as he realised what he was doing before shoving her away and coughing up as much of her blood as he could. He fell to his knees and tried his best to vomit the blood up, but he only retched and coughed heavily. A gentle hand caressed his shoulder and stroked his hair.

'Be calm my childe' She hushed the teen as she ran her long fingers through his black hair 'You'll be by my side forever; I'll explain everything to you'.

'Get away from me!' Yugi slapped her hand away before pushing his shaky legs to stand and sprint away from her, tears running down his face as he tried to get away from everything that had turned on him.

Yugi continued to race on ahead, even down the streets of Santa Monica and passing people who walked among the night's veil. If he had to run home, he would do so, there was no other place he wanted to be; it was his sanctuary in his time of need. Yugi then stopped as something pulsed in his body, grabbing on the nearest thing to his body-that being a streetlight-he slumped against the cool metal as he breathed heavily. He felt like he had been set alight, a fire burning his skin and cooking his innards, Yugi desperately panted and gasped to taste the air in his contracting lungs. Yugi gave a whimper of pain as his feet started to slip under his own weight, the passers-by only stared at Yugi before walking on their way and leaving the teen to fend for himself, believing that he had taken drugs or something similar and that he was not worth the attention. Yugi gave another whimper as the tears streamed down his face; he felt like he was dying, or what he imagined dying would feel like, in a desperate last attempt Yugi fell to his knees and crawled down the littered streets. He wanted to scream out in pain and cut himself open if it meant it would stop the immense pain surging through his body, but even he knew he wouldn't be able to scream as he found it hard to talk, and cutting himself open would only lead to more pain.

Yugi couldn't take it; he finally gave in and laid on the street unconscious. A few people stopped and was about to help the teen, but a stranger approached the teen and giving a few reassuring sentences to the worried people he picked the teen casually up and walked back to the cab to drive Yugi away to his new life.

*******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Yeah, I might also want to add I have no idea what the real Los Angeles is like. I'm taking my limited view of it from the world of darkness. Please don't hate me if I get it wrong! Gomen! I'm just trying! So please don't get angry or offended if I get something wrong…gomen.

Anyway, I have a feeling I'm going to put a lot of gory stuff in, just for fun. Hmm…

Review if you like!


	2. The Anarchs

You see the thing is…uhh…oh look my favourite character!

Even though he can backstab you, he's still my favourite! I think it's his voice that does it…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-The Anarchs<p>

Yugi groaned as life flowed through his body, his eyelids fluttered open as he gazed up at his surroundings. The teen gasped and bolted up as he panted heavily with fear and looked around more closely; the room was painted in white with a bright pink carpet holding it up, Yugi sat in a large soft bed that wrapped around his body comfortably, there was a closet on the right side of the teen and a door that led to a bathroom on the left. Yugi looked around confused, knowing that he had never seen such a rich room before, so he knew he had to be in a stranger's house.

Yugi slipped out of the bed; shakily his legs supported him as they pulled him to the door and peeked out of it with weary eyes. There was a dim light coming down from below on another level, Yugi stumbled to the stairs and held onto the bar to support himself as he walked towards the light. On the second level it was a large lounge combined with a kitchen; it too bathed in white with rare and valuable pictures scattered around to decorate the room, a TV hung unused on the wall as it loomed at a white couch in front of it. The light coming from a table light by the couch, a phone sat underneath it waiting for Yugi to touch it.

The teen blinked and looked around, not seeing anyone at first he shuffled over to the phone to call his grandfather, wanting to make his elder sure he was fine.

'You're awake childe' Yugi jumped back, recognising the familiar feminine voice as his sire moved out from the shadows, a smile gracing her lips 'I'm so happy you're alright. When you took off, I got so worried about you'.

'S-Stay away from me!' Yugi cried as he pushed himself up against the wall in fright.

'You don't have to be scared' She reassured while moving closer to the nervous teen 'I did this for your own good'.

'N-No! Stay away from me!'

Yugi then pushed her away again, forcing his weak legs to run to the door and pull it open. It lead to a small corridor-presumably it was an apartment building-and at the end of it was an elevator. Yugi sprinted to the elevator and pushed the button repeatedly as he watched the elevator lights go up to his level.

'Yugi' Yugi twitched when a pair of arms held him steady 'I know this must feel terrifying for you, but please listen'.

'No!' Yugi managed to hit her hard to make her let go and push her to the floor. There was a small pin noise to indicate the elevator had reached the needed level, Yugi rushed in and hit the ground level button as many times as he could before the doors enclosed him and left his sire out. Yugi slid down the wall as the elevator shook and hummed while travelling, when he touched the flooring he sighed heavily and panted to get his head around what was happening.

When the doors opened again Yugi took no delay in running out of the elevator and to the large doors for his escape. Yugi looked around the dark streets once again, and without taking a second thought he sprinted off into the night as fast as he could, away from whatever he had been pulled into.

* * *

><p>Yugi carried on travelling down the streets, easily recognising the scenery of posh hotels and tall skyscrapers as the downtown area. Yugi was panting heavily, his chest aching to breath and his legs had gone numb but he persisted to run. He then squeaked when he passed an alley, an arm had reached out and grabbed his shirt before pulling him into the dark and litter filled street.<p>

'Easy their kiddo' A voice chuckled as he pushed Yugi up against the wall to calm him down 'Just take it easy, you're in good hands'.

Yugi gazed up at the man; he was late forties-or possibly more-long black messy hair with the same as his beard down crawling down his chest, golden amber eyes buried in the wrinkles of his skull. He had some muscles grown on his arms and his chest as much as Yugi could see, his clothes were tattered and worn out like they had seen old days, but they did their job and covered his body. Yugi just stared at the man while he caught his breath back, the man staring right back before he gave a deep chuckle and patted Yugi's head.

'They get younger all the time!' He exclaimed with his rusty voice 'Where were you of to kiddo?'

'N-No-Nowhere' Yugi stuttered as he fidgeted slightly feeling uncomfortable in his presence-a slightly guarding and strong presence.

'Now ain' that a lie and a half. Listen, you're probably shitting your pants and I know you'd like a helping hand, what do ya say?'

Yugi blinked at the man, confused on what he meant but voiced the first question that came into his head 'W-Who are you?'

'I'm Jack' Jack introduced with a grin 'But listen kid, if you don't want your sire to find you then you'll follow me, otherwise you'll be hunted down like a sheep in a field. Now are ya gonna follow or not?'

'Y-Yes! D-Don't let her find me!'

Jack laughed loudly and clapped his hands 'Alrigh' this way then' He turned to walk deeper into the alley and beckoned Yugi to follow the maze 'This way, we'll come a bar I know. We'll talk there'.

Yugi nodded and moved his feet to keep up with Jack's. He wasn't sure why he should trust the man, he was a stranger to the teen not to mention unusually weird and possibly stronger than he was, but despite his fear about the man he felt that he was the safest person to be with at the time.

* * *

><p>Jack and Yugi had left the backstreets and alleys in minutes and came to another road in the downtown area, old buildings and homeless people scattered around the area that made Yugi wonder where they were actually going, but a five minute walk answered his question. They stopped outside a building, the windows had been boarded up and the light outside the building hung loosely over a sign that read "The last round".<p>

'We're here' Jack hummed as he opened the door and let Yugi walk in first.

The inside wasn't much different from the outside, a loud music of heavy beats and deep singing pumped through the air that, there were shady characters sitting at the bar in the corner while they drank and kept to themselves, there were a few tables sitting on a raised platform that no one used while stairs at the back lead to the upper level. Yugi looked around cautiously, not liking the run down scene but he was pulled to the tables before he could escape the environment. Jack sat down at one of the tables, then looking up at the still standing teen he kicked one of the chairs lightly so it skidded out.

'Sit kiddo, you ain' in fancy land here' Jack joked lightly.

Yugi did as he was told, sitting down at the chair Jack offered. He kept looking around at the other patrons who were sinking into the depths of alcohol, there was a nasty smell of smoke that circled around the room that Yugi did his best to ignore, he turned back to Jack when he heard to other one chuckle at the teens nervous state.

'Look at you, you're acting like you're waiting to be culled or some sort of shit' Jack laughed as he sat back casually 'What was your name again? Something weird…'

'Yugi…' Yugi corrected quietly.

'That's it. Eh, I think kiddo suits you more' Jack shrugged his shoulders casually 'So I bet you're lost in your own confusion right kiddo?'

Yugi nodded in agreement 'T-That's right'.

'And I suppose you'll be wanting a straight up direct answer right?'

'Y-Yes please'.

'Then listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once' Jack then leaned on the table, making Yugi nervous but he did as he was told and listened closely 'You're a vampire'.

Yugi stared blankly at him, confused at what he had been told 'V-Vampire?'

'The one and only'.

Yugi shook his head 'No. I don't believe you!'

'Hehe you can deny it all you want but let me tell you, it's not going to change you' Jack shrugged his shoulders again and crossed his legs 'I should know'.

'B-But vampires don't exist' Yugi whispered nervously, worried that the other people might over hear them 'N-Not the bloodsucking things…t-they're only in movies…'

'Listen kiddo, you're in another world now, every fantasy monster you know is real. You're a vampire, a monster, one of the damned and fallen. And they're just the tags, wait until you see the bonus prizes for joining the club'.

Yugi then gave a loud wail, making a few people turn to look before he buried his face in his arms and sobbed heavily. Jack grunted in disgust and looked away while Yugi cried.

'Great' Jack mumbled.

* * *

><p>Yugi didn't stop crying; he just sobbed and wailed for hours on end, slumped over the table and remained unresponsive to the world. Jack sat where he was, ignoring and not talking to the teen while he waited for Yugi to shrug off his tears.<p>

'Are you ever gonna stop kiddo?' Jack questioned, Yugi gave a small shake 'Ah fuckin' hell' Jack then glanced up when someone walked in the bar, he gave a heavy sigh and stood up 'Oi! Monet! Deal with this kid, he's crying and he's pissin' me off'.

There was a soft chuckle as Jack moved away from the crying teen 'You have a heart of gold Jack' A voice joked, Yugi listened carefully as a chair scraped and someone sat in Jack's place instead 'Sorry about Jack, he does mean his best but when it comes to anything sentimental or emotional he doesn't handle it well. Action more than words sums Jack up'.

Yugi sniffled a few times before lifting his head up, his eyes stained a deep red colour with fresh tears running down his face constantly. He stared at the person in front of him; he was much younger than Jack was-being in his twenties or so-he had black hair with bright crimson tips and blonde bangs hanging over his face, he had bright crimson coloured eyes and a small smile that graced Yugi's presence. He stood out of the bar dressed in a reasonably posh suit; a white dress shirt with a few of the top buttons covered his chest and a black jacket that hung on his shoulders with matching pants. Yugi couldn't help the faint pink blush burn across his face, and the only one thought that crossed his mind.

"He's beautiful" Yugi thought, and just by looking at the man his tears stopped and rested on his cheeks.

The man smiled and reached over, brushing his fingers across Yugi's skin and wiping the watery tears away.

'Is there a reason for you to be crying Yugi?' He asked casually.

'I…h-how do you know my name?' Yugi questioned.

'We all know your name. I'm good friends with your sire; she was over the moon when she got permission to embrace you'.

'M-My sire?'

'You're really new to this aren't you?' He chuckled and patted Yugi's cheek 'My name is Yami, just so you won't freak out'.

'Yami…hi…'

Yami smiled at the teen 'And your sire, is the person who embraced you-changed you into a vampire'.

'S-So…this vampire thing…i-it's real?'

Yami nodded 'Afraid so, is that what you were crying about?' Yugi gave a dismal nod as he rubbed his sore eyes again 'It's not that bad, it just takes a lot to get used to is all'.

'You don't know…anything…' Yugi mumbled as he hiccupped.

'I've been a vampire for over eighty years, I think I can safely say I have some experience in being a vampire' Yami chuckled and reached over to cup Yugi's chin 'Come on, be brave'.

'It's just…so unreal…' Yugi whispered as he slumped in his chair 'I…I don't want to believe it's real…'

'You sound just like me when I was a fledgling' Yami chuckled as he brushed back his own bangs 'I was just like you, scared, alone. I know how you feel Yugi'.

'How…did you get through it?' Yugi voiced a little nervous of speaking to him.

'I met these guys' Yami nodded to the bar and all that stood in the building 'They were sceptic on having me in their group, but they let me join the group nonetheless'.

Yugi blinked 'What…all these peoples?' Yugi queried.

'Yes. Most of the people in this bar are Anarchs. All vampires'.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion 'A-Anarchs? What's that?'

'We're a law free group' Yami chuckled 'Sorry; this is probably too much for you to take in. You're still going through the shock of finding out you're a vampire after all'.

'N-No' Yugi shook his head 'I-I like hearing you talk-I mean…umm…I-I'd want to know…a-anyway…p-please…w-what do the Anarchs do?'

Yami sighed 'Very well, since you asked' Yami leaned casually on the table 'Vampires have a law called the masquerade, you break the masquerade you get consequences like normal human law. The people who enforce the law are called the Camarilla'.

'The Camarilla?' Yugi repeated.

Yami nodded 'Full of business men and dodgy politicians. Most of them Ventrue which makes it even worse. If the Camarilla find out you broke the masquerade, you'll be begging to them to spare your life. We, the Anarchs, don't believe a whole lot of their laws, so we're trying to overthrow once again so LA can be an Anarch free state. Catching on?'

'Umm…I-I think so…' Yugi rubbed his neck in thought 'Y-You're like…protesters…but…bigger…right?'

'That's right. And we try to do it peacefully'.

Yugi nodded 'But…what's a Ventrue?'

Yami stared at Yugi before laughing 'You don't even know the clans' Yugi sunk lower in his seat in embarrassment as Yami quickly finished his laughing off 'Ventrue are vampires of the business world. They socialise in all that is posh, rich, and snobbish. They won't even lower themselves to eat rats or drink lower class people; it has the aristocrats of LA. To me though, they're all dodgy and power hungry creeps'.

'Oh…' Yugi played with his clothes idly 'Are…you a Ventrue?'

'No' Yami chuckled and shook his head 'Toreador'.

'Toreador?'

'If you ask me' Yami couldn't help the grin that crept on his lips 'I say we're the beautiful people of the clans'.

"He wouldn't be wrong there" Yugi thought before smiling 'I see…what…am I?'

'Toreador as well. Your sire is so you are'.

'Oh…so…we're cousins?'

Yami chuckled but nodded 'Indeed. Nice to know someone has the same blood as you right?'

Yugi nodded and glanced up when he saw Jack standing in a corner of the bar smoking a cigarette, casually minding his own business. Yami noticed the teens gaze and turned around to see Jack before smiling.

'Don't worry about Jack. He's not into the whole emotional side of being a vampire' Yami turned to smile reassuring at the teen 'I bet if I hadn't come in, he'd show you the true power of being a vampire by going and busting a few heads in for old times' sake'.

Yugi's face paled and shook it rapidly 'I-I don't want to hurt anyone!' The teen pleaded.

'You're gonna have to to live' Yami shrugged 'You need to drink someone's blood to keep sustained, and if someone tried to hurt you-which they most like will do-you need to defend yourself'.

'But I'm not a violent person!'

'Neither am I, but you need to do what you need to do'.

'No! I don't want to hurt anyone! Not even for blood!'

'Yugi, it's not a case if you want to, you have to. You'll give in to the beast'.

'B-Beast?' Yugi repeated once again 'What's that?'

'The beast is something inside you' Yami reached over to touch Yugi's forehead slightly 'It takes over when you're scared, hungry and in danger. It uses your body and attacks all who is in your sight; you do not want to give in to the beast. You need to keep feeding yourself frequently and keeping in touch with humanity. So you see, you need to drink blood, whether you like it or not'.

Yugi groaned and rubbed his head 'I…there's so much to take in…'

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Indeed. You get used to it quite easily though, I suppose you'll need somewhere to stay right?'

'Y-You asking me to stay with you?' Yugi questioned-rather hopefully for the answer.

'Err…no. I was suggesting talking to Rolf, the new Camarilla leader. He's doing a bargain; get newly embraced and get a free apartment'.

'O-Oh…that sounds good…' Yugi then looked up confused 'But…I thought…you said you don't like the Camarilla'.

'I don't'.

'Then…why are you telling me to…go to them?'

'Although I don't like them, a free apartment away from the sunlight isn't a bad deal, don't you think so?'

Yugi nodded 'Do…you want me to go there now?'

'You can do' Yami shrugged 'You've got a few hours until the sunrise comes up, so you can chill out here or go calm your mind'.

Yugi nodded and shakily stood up 'U-Umm…I-I'll go there I think…no time like the present…right?'

'Yes' Yami smiled and stood up before holding his hand out to Yugi 'It was nice meeting you Yugi, you'll make a fine addition to the vampire clan'.

Yugi blushed slightly but reached out with shaky hand, then gently gripping Yami's hand as they shook hands. Yami smiled as he stared at the timid teen.

'You'll find Rolf at the Ventrue tower' Yami explained as he let go of Yugi's hand 'Rolf will most likely be at the top, and all you need to do to get passed security is say you're going for a job interview with him. They'll let you go straight up'.

'O-Okay…thank you Yami…w-will I…see you again?' Yugi bravely asked.

'I hope so, if you still need some explaining-which I'm assuredly you will-just come back here, I'm usually here most evenings so I'll be happy to talk to you'.

Yugi smiled 'T-Thanks…w-well…I'll go now…see you another time then…Yami'.

'Goodbye Yugi, I wish you well'.

Yugi bit his lip to hold back his goofy smile he felt build up as he walked passed Yami, giving a small wave to Jack who still stood his ground in the corner before slipping out the bar and back onto the street scene. The teen gave a large sigh before looking around, making sure no one gave him odd and distasted looks before walking off, having to think to himself where the Ventrue building was located in the city.

* * *

><p>Wondering around the dark streets with his thoughts echoing the voices of Jack and Yami in his mind, Yugi had stumbled upon the Ventrue building. It was like most of the other skyscrapers in the city, built high up in the sky with two statues of women guarding at the doors. Yugi took a deep breath but walked into the building nonetheless, there was a desk at the front entrance and a plump security guard looked up from his nest behind the desk, Yugi walked over to him as he gave a shaky smile.<p>

'How can I help you?' The guard asked with a small raise of his brow.

'I-I'm here…t-to see…R-Rolf?' Yugi stammered a question.

'Err…he expecting you?' The guard probed as he bit into a sandwich he had in his large hands.

'I-I'm…here about the job offer?'

They stared at each other as the officer chewed on the sandwich, Yugi gave a nervous smile to try and convince the guard otherwise. He brushed his hand against his lips to rub away the crumbs before nodding.

'Yeah, he said he'd be expecting a lot of people for it. Uhh…I guess you can go on up'.

Yugi sighed mentally and only showed it in a pleased smile 'Thanks' Yugi slipped passed the detectors on either side of the desk and stood at the door of the elevator, the familiar ping noise brought the doors to life and Yugi stepped in. Looking at the many buttons of the elevator, Yugi chose what looked like the highest one, a button that read "PH" before the doors slammed closed and the elevator groaned to take the teen to the right level.

Yugi peeked out the elevator when it stopped and opened its mouth for Yugi; he stepped out and looked at the door he had come to; it being the only thing on the level. Yugi bit his lip, he didn't want to seem awkward to anyone else, but he wasn't entirely sure where he was supposed to go. He took a deep breath and walked over to the door and knocked hard on it so whoever was inside could hear him.

When he heard a voice permitting him to enter, Yugi held the large handles and let himself in. The room-office or anything else it was supposed to represent-was huge. There were paintings of monarchs and other godly people hanging high on the wall near the ceiling, a chandelier floating in the middle and lighting up the room. There was a fireplace on one side of the wall with a few antique burgundy chairs surrounding it for warmth. Furthest away from Yugi was a desk with two people standing by it.

One of the men was much like Jack; untidy, but there was a slight difference between the two. The man look refined despite of his shabby appearance of heavy leather clothes and ripped holes, he had long glossy black hair that was flicked over his shoulder. He had a large dirt stained bag slipped over his shoulder and glasses that covered his eyes; he didn't seem to mind Yugi's intrusion. The other man was different; dressed in a pure black suit it wasn't hard for Yugi to guess that this man was Rolf the Ventrue Yami talked about, he was pale skinned and looked surprisingly skinny then Yugi imagined, but much of his suit covered that nonetheless. He on the other hand scowled at the small teen.

'Yes? What do you want?' He questioned rather impatiently.

Yugi twitched at his annoyed tone and ended up stuttering again 'I-I heard I-I c-could…g-get an a-apartment…s-sorry…'

'You must be the fledgling Mira talked about?' Rolf sighed and ran his pale hand through his blonde hair before nodding 'Alright, let me sort it out. You don't mind Beckett do you?'

'I'll be happy to wait for this childe' The man named Beckett reassured with his lips curled up 'We might have a nice chat while we talk'.

'Alright, let me make a call then and we'll sort a place out for you to stay. Uhh…Yugi was it?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi mumbled.

'Right' Rolf glided round his desk before sitting down and picking up his phone, punching the numbers a few times before he waited for someone to answer on the other side and started talking.

Yugi took the time to pull the rest of his body inside and shut the door behind him, engulfing his cold body in the warm heat the fire gave of; it was a comfortable relaxing feeling. Yugi then looked up as Beckett approached him before stopping and smiling at his nervous state.

'I guess this must be a new adventure for you, right childe?' Beckett questioned in a humorous manner.

Yugi nodded 'I-I guess…'

'I don't blame your fearfulness. I can't say that too many people have had a pleasant experience being embraced; I being one of them'.

Yugi gave a weak smile, knowing that he was trying to cheer him up but he found it incredibly odd. Knowing that he was most likely talking to a vampire, the terms he used was one of the giveaways. Yugi leaned slightly to check on Rolf as he continued talking before turning his attention back to Beckett in front of him.

'I-I wasn't…i-interrupting anything important…w-was I?' Yugi queried, remembering Rolf's displeased face.

'Depends who you ask it to' Beckett hummed as he brushed back some more of his hair 'To Rolf, any distraction is a bother, but then he is so temperamental. Me however, not at all, so you have nothing to fear childe'.

Yugi managed to pull a small smile as he thought about something to talk about while he waited 'S-So…what was you talking about…i-if I might ask?'

'I can't give you the details as of yet, a theory that could be wrong so to speak, I can tell you however it is an archaeological line though'.

'Oh? You're an archaeologist?' Yugi questioned.

'To an extent yes' Beckett replied as he continued smiling 'I research our condition, see what makes us so unique and why we're here. I guess you could say I'm trying to be the first man to crack the vampires meaning of life' He joked as he chuckled.

'Have…you found anything out then?'

'Not yet. But I know there's a reason, if it takes me a million years to find out, then so be it' Beckett then raised his brow and looked at Yugi over his glasses, letting his bright slit eyes be seen easily by Yugi 'Do you have any theories that may be of use?'

'Uhh…I…umm…' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I-I'm new to this…I-I'm kinda wishing…I wasn't born…'

'Ah the depths of depression one will sink to after embraced. It makes me wonder if that is a side effect that happens when embracing humans. A shame it didn't happen with my childe, I would've so love to have studied him if he showed those symptoms'.

'Didn't he?'

'No. He was quite joyed to be immortal. I guess simple things please simple minds so to speak'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'Sounds like you don't really like him'.

'Oh don't get me wrong, he's an elegant young man with an open mind, he can be too open minded however, and he does often feel neglected when I'm traveling on my research. But he's a fine childe and I'm proud to have him, like I'm sure your sire is'.

Yugi gave a dismal smile and nod at the thought of his sire, but then he was quickly pulled out of those thoughts when he heard Rolf finish his call and put the phone down. He stood up-brushing his clothes casually-before leaving his desk and walking over to join Beckett and Yugi in their conversation.

'Here is your key' Rolf said as he handed Yugi a small gold key on a key ring 'You have an apartment at the Rune apartments building, I'll be paying your rent for now' He frowned at the last statement 'Don't think I'll be paying all your life. I'll give you enough time to get sorted and to find a job of some sort, however once your time runs out you'll be on your own. And it won't be my problem if you don't pay your rent is that clear?'

Yugi nodded 'Y-Yes of course'.

'Good. I hope you'll make a pleasant addition to the Camarilla, we welcome you'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'T-Thanks' He then turned to Beckett 'I-It was nice meeting you too Beckett'.

'Likewise childe' Beckett reached out and patted his head playfully 'I hope we get to meet again in the near future…or possibly the far. Either way'.

Yugi nodded 'O-Okay…thanks again…' Yugi then backed to the door to leave the two to continue their conversation before slipping out and giving a sigh. Yugi was never good at being the centre of attention, but now it seemed that everyone knew who he was and wanted a piece of him. He looked down at the key in his hands before he went back to the elevators belly to be taken down, deciding he would check his new apartment.

* * *

><p>Yugi knew exactly where the apartment building was, so he didn't take long to find it and walk into his new home. Telling the security guard who was pacing the front entrance who he was and that he knew who Rolf was, he cleared Yugi and let him go up to his new apartment. He slipped the key into the lock before turning it and letting himself in, the room was dark so he flipped the light switch on before being showed a room.<p>

It looked near enough the same apartment that his sire owned; only it was all on one level. The lounge had a long sofas and chairs with a few bookcases to fill the spaces up; there was a small kitchen area that had many cabinets with bottles and jars. There were two doors on either side of the kitchen, the bathroom and the bedroom. Yugi sighed and shut the door behind him as he walked around to get a feel for his new apartment, though he adored his new apartment he couldn't quite help but feel empty at being the only person to enjoy it.

He turned to the window and gazed out of it, observing the city lights around him, in the distant car lights moving down the black roads. He sighed again before gently touching the glass as he focused on his reflection more than the bright city lights.

"What have I become?" Yugi thought depressingly to himself "What have I got myself into?"

******************************End of chapter 2*******************************

I lied actually, this contained two of my favourite characters!

So, we've met some of the Anarchs and a Camarilla, don't worry! We'll meet lots more when the time comes. But hey, these guys are mostly the good guys.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

And I figure that most people will be confused about the Bloodlines concept (presuming you haven't played the game) so if you feel like asking something, then do so. I'll try and answer them as best as I can.


	3. Wolf friend

Two of my favourite clans in one chapter. Awesome!

Also, I'm gonna try and beat my record of my last chapter (Kinda a mini challenge) Last time it was ten pages, let's try it out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Wolf friend<p>

Yugi had stayed in his apartment through the day as his mind consumed the thought of himself being a vampire. The vampires Yugi knew of were ones in the movies, bloodsucking beasts that preyed on the young girls in alleys, but no matter how bad the situation seemed a dashing young male always killed the vampire. Though Yugi didn't like the new life he had-and he wasn't sure how a vampire would die-the thought that someone would kill him because of his new demon state put fear back into him.

Yugi sighed as he looked up at the clock hanging fixed to the wall, its face showing it was deep into the night once again. Yugi moved over to his window as he gazed out into the inky black night once more, he couldn't help but sigh at the sight. There were many factors about being a vampire that was good; he got to live for ever, he was sure he was smarter and stronger than before, and he more than likely had better talents then he did as a human. And yet that thought only made him more depressed, perhaps it was because he had gained so much at the cost of losing everything he had before.

Yugi glanced out the window once again, his eyes following the deep black abyss before he looked towards the park in the distance. There were barely any city lights over on the hill, it seemed peaceful and empty, a place where one could feel free to think and explore. Biting his lip he left his apartment behind as he took the elevator down to the ground level, then walking out into the dark streets as he looked around for a taxi.

'Hey!' Yugi spotted the yellow cab parked some way up the road as he ran to it and noticed no one else was sat inside it except the cab driver 'Can you take me to Griffiths Park?' Yugi asked as he sat himself in the back.

'If you are sure' The man said in a deep echoing voice as he started the car up.

'Yeah…I am' Yugi mumbled and watched the scenery start to move in front of his eyes before speeding up to become a blur for Yugi.

* * *

><p>The taxi stopped when they both reached the destination Yugi wanted, he looked up at the dark shack that held the cable cars; a light was on by the door and two or so abandoned cars littered the car park. Yugi slipped his body out and looked around at the deserted area, then biting his lip he turned back to the driver who casually hung his arm out the window.<p>

'Umm…I-I forgot to bring any money' Yugi mumbled as he shifted his feet 'S-Sorry…I-I'll pay you back another time…'

'It is alright kindred' The man hushed in his mystic voice 'I hope that you'll find your answers in peace fledgling'.

'F-Fledgling?' Yugi repeated, hearing it once before 'W-Who are you?'

'I drive people to their needed destination' He then turned to the inside of his car as he pulled on the gear stick, moving the car backwards out of the car pack as it bumped onto the road once more and left the teen standing on his own in bewilderment.

Once Yugi was sure he was on his own, he glanced to the building that would take him to the top of the park. He moved slowly to the door and opened it with a hard push; he looked inside to see no one around to stop him, so let himself in and started the power up himself-after pushing a few buttons-so the trams would move on their own. Yugi sat himself in the small carriage and a few clicks and groans he started moving in the tram, he glanced out the window to see himself float higher and higher above the tree tops and the lights of the city growing small and dimmer as he ventured up.

After a few short minutes Yugi glanced out the window to see he had reached the top of the hill, a few more groans from the machinery and clanks the tram stopped just enough time for Yugi to step off as it made its circuit back to the beginning. Yugi watched it leave before he too exited the building and glanced around at his new surroundings; it was a rough terrain with a few trees hiding close to the large rocks, the only flat piece of land had been built on for an observatory which was out of use for the moment. Yugi gazed around at the nature before turning to the edge of the hill, the drop from the top to the next even ground was high, and he knew no human would be able to survive that height. But he soon got distracted as he glanced out over the city; its radiating light reached up into the night sky and created a small glowing dome over the area. Yugi smiled lightly and stood still where he was, taking in the sight of his home from the great height; the home he had to leave behind and start anew again.

"I wonder how grandpa is doing" Yugi wondered as he rocked himself slightly backwards and forwards "And my friends…they must all be worried sick about me…I wish I could see them…tell them I'm okay but…how long would it take for them to notice?" Yugi gave a dismal sigh as he hugged his arms in a comforting way 'It's not fair…' He mumbled 'I want…I don't know what I want…but this is not what I want! It's not fair!' He finally shouted as he heard his voice echo through the woods in search of something.

Yugi gave a small sob and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the tears building up to spew. With a small hiccup he managed to hold them back and focused on the bright light, a warm tingling feeling grew when he stared at its beauty. Yugi then tensed when he heard a deep growl coming from behind him, Yugi bit his lip as he didn't realise he had company so slowly turned around to greet them only the gasp and pale at the sight.

Standing a few feet away from him, clasping at the trees to pull him along the ground was a large werewolf. It stood to about half the trees height with red glaring eyes and sharp fangs for teeth snarling at the petrified teen, its claws cracked the ground as it moved closer into the dim light. Yugi knew that no matter what it was-mutant wolf or otherwise-it was not something that was going to be friendly; it managed to stand up on its hind legs so it stood even taller towards the teen before letting out a loud and threatening roar that echoed loudly and far around the area, Yugi screamed also in fear as he stepped back in fright. He wobbled and looked down as he fell backwards over the edge, forgetting about the drop as he tumbled down the hillside hard and fast before rolling to a stop at the bottom.

Yugi groaned and sat up, feeling every bump and hit he endured during his fall. He looked up when he heard another deathly roar from the werewolf to see it start running down the hill in search of Yugi. Panic swept over him as he began to run, deeper into the woods to find safety or civilisation to get away from his hunter. His legs began to go numb as he tried running faster, the pain from the fall throbbed over his control of his body, but the sound of the striding werewolf coming towards him kept running out of fear.

Yugi began to pant heavily and looked around the dark woods, the sound had died down and he wondered if he was safe; he gave a sigh and fell on his knees, he couldn't carry on running for much longer; he needed rest to make sure he was alright. It was strange that once the teen looked down at himself, he whimpered and held his dirt stained clothes; mud, blood and holes grew on his clothes, to him the thought he had ruined his threads consumed him more than the fact a giant wolf was out for him.

'My clothes…' Yugi whimpered, feeling that he'd cry if he kept staring.

There was another roar that made Yugi jump up on his feet, only to come face to face with the wolf as it roared into Yugi's ear before it brought its clawed hand to Yugi and sent him into a nearby tree with a groan. Yugi slid down to the ground as giant slashes scarred his chest, he groaned and whimpered at the pain as he looked up as the wolf walked closer, bearing it's fangs as it was about to finish Yugi off. Yugi gave a whimper as a plead of mercy before covering his face with his hands and waiting for final death.

The he heard another growl, though it was smaller and less threatening then the wolfs previous vicious roar. Yugi bravely moved his hands away to see another wolf standing in front of him, though there were differences between the new wolf and the one that wanted to kill Yugi. The wolf standing-almost like it was protecting-Yugi was more human height and stood properly on its back legs, it had thin pieces of skin between its arms and chest like a small bats wing grew from it, and its face was more human than a long snout like a dogs face.

Yugi watched in fear as the two wolves seem to stare each other down, he wasn't sure if he should move or talk, instead he ended up sitting quietly while shaking in fear. The smaller wolf then gave a low bark to which the larger werewolf replied back with its own booming bark, Yugi sat and watched as the two sent odd barks and growls between the two like a dog conversation. After a few minutes the werewolf gave a small hum before roaring at the two in anger and ran off back into the woods, Yugi stared in surprise before finding the courage to push himself up against the tree to stand up.

Yugi then squeaked when the small wolf turned to him, thinking he was hungry for Yugi's blood, but then he stared in amazement as the wolf started to transform. The short fur disappeared and was covered by clothes, the long claws shrank and grew back to normal human hands, and the half dog half human face turned back to a young man's face as he glanced at Yugi and smiled.

'You okay mate?' The blonde asked casually.

Yugi gave a small nod and observed the now normal human; he had blonde hair that grew down some way down his back and hazel brown eyes that managed to catch the moons reflection, he wore untidy clothes of a white T-shit that had similar dirt stains to Yugi's clothes and some tattered jeans with holes in it and old sneakers, all of which covered his rather muscular body. Yugi blinked and blushed heavily as he just lifted Yugi's shirt up without asking and gave a small whistle.

'Those will take a while to heal' He joked before letting go of Yugi's shirt and gesturing him to follow 'Come, I bet that wolf will be back as soon as he can'.

Yugi huffed as he pulled his shredded shirt over his chest, a red streak of embarrassment covering his face as he turned to glare at the male 'So what?' He growled out of an annoyed tone.

The blonde smirked and shrugged his shoulders 'Alright, good luck trying to fend them off again.

Yugi muttered some insults under his breath, but when hearing a howl in the distance sent a shiver down his spine that made him follow the blonde deeper into the woods 'Hey! Don't leave me!'

* * *

><p>They trekked through the dark woods for a long time until the blonde smiled and raced on ahead to open a door; it looked like a small shed Yugi first presumed, it was smaller than most wooden huts and didn't look like it kept in good condition out in the wilderness, but it was shelter from the wolves nonetheless.<p>

'Come on' The blonde hurried Yugi 'You're letting the cold air in'.

Yugi gave a pout as he limped inside so the blonde could shut the door. The inside was very cramped, there were a few chairs besides a small portable fireplace, along the walls were many shelves where books and cans and boxes sat waiting to be used while a window was built on one side to view the city lights.

'You sit I treat' The blonde ordered as he began to rummage around through the shelves.

Yugi didn't like being ordered around but he was in someone else's home so thought it polite to do so, he shuffled over to the chairs and sat down as he watched the flames dance in their container, he gave a small smile as he felt the heat grow onto his body pleasingly. Yugi then groaned as he looked at his shreds for clothes, he couldn't quite fathom though why it felt like the end of the world to him.

'M-My name's Yugi' Yugi introduced as he slipped a finger through a hole and wriggled it freely.

'Joey' Joey replied as he pulled a box down and moved towards Yugi 'You've got a lot of guts I have to admit. Or you're stupid'.

Yugi then frowned as he kneeled in front of Yugi and opened the box 'What do you mean by that?' Yugi growled at the last statement.

'Your werewolf friend back there' Joey nodded to the outside slightly as he picked up some bandage 'No vampire I know has ever wanted to go up against a werewolf'.

'Oh? And I suppose you're special huh? Like a wolf whisperer or something like that?'

'Yep' He grinned and then stood up 'Alright, take your shirt off'.

Yugi crimsoned again 'W-Why?'

Joey rolled his eyes as Yugi's naivety 'Well unless you want to walk around with blooded scars then you don't have to; I thought it would help'.

Yugi stared down at his chest where the wolf had slashed him; shakily he pulled his shirt off to examine his own wounds. He yelped and turned away to cover his mouth when he noticed the deep bleeding wounds stretched across his chest and stomach, pulsing out blood more than he wanted, he wasn't even sure if he should still be alive by the sight of the wounds.

'Some lovely battle scars' Joey joked as he started to wrap Yugi's chest with bandages 'You might need a drink after this, okay?'

Yugi shuddered at the thought of more blood 'I'd rather die' Yugi muttered into his hands.

Joey glanced up at him with a frown 'Why would you say that? Something happen?'

'I'm a vampire that's what happened!' Yugi ended up barking at the teen 'And I'm sitting with…I dunno what you are, and I've just been attacked by a werewolf and my life has ended! That's what happened!' Yugi then looked away as tears started to roll down his face while Joey continued to treat to him.

'Oh…my bad' Joey spoke quietly as he gazed up at Yugi 'You don't have to worry about me, I'm Kindred too'.

Yugi turned back to him confused 'K-Kindred?'

'Yep. Oh…our word for vampire' Joey explained with a grin 'You're a fledgling right? You've been embraced recently?' Yugi gave a nod in response 'Ah that would explain the depression then. It's like my sire said, they either die completely or are reborn'.

Yugi gave a small nod in approve as he watched Joey bit his lip.

'Damn, run out' Joey muttered as he clipped the end of the bandage to the other parts before going in search of some more bandages 'Shit, I know I had some' Joey rummaged around before chuckling 'Sorry about the mess by the way, I don't get a lot of company except my sire, so I don't usually bother'.

'I-It's fine' Yugi murmured as he looked around 'It's…umm…' Yugi bit his lip in thought before turning to the fire 'Cosy'.

'Bet it's not as fancy as your home' Joey retorted as he opened a box to look inside 'You got a fancy mansion or something?'

'Uhh…no…a-apartment' Yugi replied 'B-But…umm…e-even though it's big and nice…t-this is…umm…h-homey I guess…'

Joey grinned as he took another roll of bandage and walked back to Yugi 'You Ventrue?'

Yugi blinked 'Huh?'

'No…not Ventrue, you would've insulted me worse by now…' Joey hummed in thought as he started wrapping Yugi again 'You're Toreador aren't you?'

'T-Toreador…'

'Yeah, I've noticed you keep looking at the fire and my view in awe, and then you looked pretty upset about your clothes. I'd think only Toreadors would do that'.

Yugi glanced down at his shredded shirt with a sigh 'But…look at it…it's ruined…'

Joey laughed and nodded his head 'Toreador definitely. Hey, it ain't the end of the world-not yet anyway so keep a tough attitude okay, you'll be dealing with a lot worse things then ripped clothes'.

Yugi nodded and turned back to Joey 'Why…did you want to know…?'

Joey then gave a small embarrassed smile 'Well…I just want to be smarter you know? My sire, he's really cool-weird at the same time, but cool-and he knows so much about Kindred and…well I just wanted to be smarter on Kindred stuff too so I can help him out sometimes. So I'm learning about Kindred differences and their legends to try and see if that helps him out' Joey gave a chuckle 'I'm getting there slowly, but I know Toreadors are basically all Prada so you know when you meet one. Nosferatu are also pretty easy to identify, the others aren't so much…'

Yugi groaned and shook his head 'Too many terms! Too many words! I have no idea what you're on about!'

Joey only laughed more at Yugi's confusion 'You really are a fledgling! You don't even know what I'm talking about' Joey sniggered as he finished bandaging Yugi's body up before standing up 'How about a small drink and I'll try explaining a few things to you, okay?'

Yugi gave a small nod as he touched the soft bandage, Joey walked over to the shelves and grabbed two cups before pouring a bag of liquid into them, Yugi bit his lip before glancing up at the blonde.

'S-So…w-what are you then?' Yugi asked quietly 'O-Or aren't you anything?'

Joey grinned 'Clan Gangrel' Joey answered as he sat himself in the seat and handed Yugi his own small cup 'In my opinion, the best clan there ever was'.

Yugi peered into his cup, unsure about the red liquid so swirled it around casually before turning to Joey 'H-How so?'

'Because we're in tune with our beasts like no one else' Joey said proudly as he patted his chest before taking a sip 'We can boost our strength, we can create spectral animals to fight with, and-if you train hard enough-you can change into a war form which is the best thing ever!'

'W-War form? You mean that wolf thing you changed into?'

'Yep. That one'.

'Oh…h-how does once change into a vampire'.

Joey chuckled 'One can't unless they're Gangrel. So if you're thinking about trying it out you're out of luck'.

'Oh…' Yugi hummed lightly before gazing back into the liquid 'What is this?'

'Blood' Yugi paled slightly as Joey finished his blood drink off before turning to him 'You want some more?'

'I-I don't know…i-if I can drink this…'

'Try it' Joey encouraged 'It tastes like…umm…playdough'.

Yugi frowned and turned to the blonde 'How would you know what playdough tastes like?'

'Well I imagine it' Joey rolled his eyes 'You don't think I would actually eat that stuff'.

Yugi frowned before gazing at the blood in his cup with a sigh 'Well…I guess it's better than hurting someone…' Yugi mumbled before drinking the blood in his cup.

Joey watched as Yugi swallowed and drank every last drop of blood that was in the cup before gasping for breath, a small smile crept on his face as he licked his lips with a hum.

'That…tasted pretty good' Yugi commented as he looked into the cup.

'Yeah, but the packaged stuff ain't as good as fresh food' Joey commented as he stood up and held his hand 'Another one?'

'Yes please' Yugi pleaded, feeling lit up after his drink, he watched Joey pour some more blood out of a bag into the small cups.

Joey picked them up and walked back to Yugi, the teen held his hands out to take the cup eagerly; Joey gave a faint chuckle as he let Yugi have his cup and sat back down in his chair casually.

'Addictive in it?' Joey questioned as Yugi sipped it with a hum, getting a nod from the happy teen 'And you were worried about drinking this before?'

'Mmm…' Yugi slurped up half of the blood before licking his lips with a satisfied smile 'I don't want to hurt people…but if there's a way without doing that…then…this is great!' Yugi finished off the blood in his cup as he stood up 'I feel like I can do anything! It's incre-ow!' Yugi clutched his side before sinking into his seat with a small smile 'Well…nearly everything…'

Joey laughed 'Don't get too sure of yourself, that's just the blood talking. It'll be a day or so when you heal completely, the blood will just speed it up'.

Yugi smiled and drank the last few drops of blood in his cup before turning to Joey, observing him as he drank his blood with a sigh. Joey then turned to Yugi with a small smile.

'So, were you here to kill yourself by wolves, or something else?' Joey asked curiously with a smile.

'I…I was…thinking' Yugi mumbled an answer.

'About what?' Joey probed.

'About…me…about…this…about all of it' Yugi whimpered as he brought his legs up painfully to hug them 'I-I mean, w-what am I? A vampire? W-What does that mean? What am I supposed to do? H-How am I living when I should be dead? I-It's not making any sense to me! I…I…' Yugi sighed and put his face into his knees 'I'm so confused…I don't know what to do anymore…'

Joey watched Yugi in silence for a few moments before sighing 'You sound like my Sire…always looking for an answer to explain something…I think that…some things you have to keep a mystery' Yugi looked up slightly to the blonde as he glanced out the window in thought 'Like…why we exist…there's a reason out there, no doubt about it, but when we find it what happens then? We'll have no purpose to keep searching anymore, and wouldn't that just finish us off as a whole? I think we're not supposed to find the answer to the really big questions that would be too easy and too boring, so why bother wasting time worrying and searching for them when you can have fun and stuff. When we were humans we didn't have a lot of time so we crammed everything in as quickly as we can; but we're vampires, we can live forever, we should be enjoying every moment we have before final death' Joey turned to Yugi and gave a wink 'You get what I mean?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'I-I think so…but…if we shouldn't look for a meaning, what should we do then?'

'Whatever you want' Joey replied casually 'Whatever you feel is right and what you love doing. We're young, we're immortal; we can have sex, we can drink from people we can travel. I think it's important you do what you want instead of looking for a meaning because you'll never find it in time'.

Yugi gave a shake to his head 'That…doesn't make me feel a whole lot better you know…'

'It doesn't?' Joey asked surprised as he rubbed his head 'Makes me feel better every night'.

Yugi chuckled lightly 'I don't…think I can feel better so quickly is what I meant…but I do understand what you mean…like we shouldn't tie ourselves down to the things that make us sad, keeping us grounded to the cold facts…we should be able to feel happy with what we feel is best…'

'You truly are a Toreador' Joey joked lightly 'Poetic with fashion sense'.

Yugi gave a small giggle which turned to hiccups as he wiped back his tears that trickled down his face 'I just…I'm going to miss everyone I loved…'

'Yeah…that never leaves…' Joey replied quietly 'But…better than not knowing them, huh?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'Indeed…I'm happy to have had them in my life…'

Joey watched Yugi cry for a few minutes before getting up and picking up a box of tissues he had hidden away on the shelf, offering it to Yugi. The weeping teen gave a smile as he took the box and pulled out the needed tissues to dry his tears away.

'Thank you' Yugi whispered as he continued to deal with his own crying.

* * *

><p>It took Yugi a few sniffling moments to calm himself down from his tears; Joey waited patiently and glanced out the window occasionally out of boredom. Yugi rubbed his eyes one last time, before smiling and turning to the blonde who turned back to him with his head in his hand.<p>

'Finished?' Joey asked casually, Yugi gave a small nod and scrunched up the tissue in his hand 'You're pretty emotional aren't you?'

'Y-Yeah…been a kind of…an emotional ride' Yugi joked lightly 'T-Thanks anyway…'

'What for?' Joey questioned confused.

'For cheering me up' Yugi replied 'It's probably the nicest thing anyone has done so far…'

'Oh…sounds like you had a fun embrace then'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Yeah…something like that' Yugi wiped his eyes casually before turning to Joey 'Umm…can I ask…who your Sire is? H-He sounds like a really nice guy'.

'Sure, his name's Beckett' Joey answered 'He's a…uhh…vampire archaeologist I suppose. He travels around and uncovers ancient vampire secrets and stuff'.

'Beckett?' Yugi blinked as his thoughts travelled back to the man he met the previous day 'Oh…I know him'.

'You do?' Joey asked puzzled 'When? Is he here?'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah…he was talking to Rolf about something…he and I talked yesterday, he told me about you' Yugi giggled lightly 'He said that you always get lonely when he's gone'.

'Yeah I do' Joey agreed and blushed slightly at the fact 'Well…he's an interesting guy…but he likes to stay on the move…whereas I…like staying here. I've made a lot more friends, but I get lonely up here'.

'Aww…poor Joey' Yugi bit his lip before smiling 'How about you stay with me? My apartment is big enough to keep both of us'.

'Thanks, but…I can't stand living in the city. Going to places for a while and getting stuff is fine, but living in those big posh places' Joey shook his head and sat back on his chair 'I like it here. Lonely maybe but it's where I'd like to be most, maybe I can visit though eh?'

Yugi nodded 'Sure, I'd love you to visit. I live in the Rune apartments; you know where the place is?'

'I think so. Best me come to you unless you want to get attacked by werewolves again'.

'No thank you' Yugi then blinked 'Do you know a lot of people Joey?'

'Uhh…vampire wise I suppose I know of people' Joey then raised his brow through suspicion 'Why?'

'Just…the taxi I took here…and the guy driving it…' Yugi looked down in thought as he remembered the deep mystical voice of the driver 'He seemed…strangely familiar…but I…haven't met him…'

'Meh, you get that a lot' Joey shrugged casually 'Especially with Kindred; feels like one person is your brother or sister and you've never met them'.

Yugi nodded 'He did call me fledgling…' Yugi shook his head 'I feel so better now…I want to do something'.

'Oh? Like what?'

Yugi bit his lip in thought as he listed the numerous events he could do, his eyes then turned to his ripped shirt; a smile graced his lips as he picked it up and stood up, proudly holding it out so the light could seep through the holes.

'I'm going to buy some new clothes!' Yugi declared with a giggle.

'Oh jeez' Joey groaned as he rolled his eyes 'Damn Toreadors. I bet you're going to go to the expensive shop as well right?'

'Of course!'

'Do you have any money?'

Yugi stood and thought before shaking his head with a nervous smile 'Not…really…'

Joey laughed loudly 'Well good luck with that because I don't have any money so you're on your own Yug. Try stealing the clothes'.

'What? No! I couldn't steal!' Yugi whimpered as he slipped the shirt back on 'I'll find money…somehow…'

'Good luck, you'll need it if you need some green' Joey joked as he stood up from his chair 'I might need another drink for this'.

******************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Not quite, nine pages –depressive sigh- failure on my first try…oh god I'm such a failure.

Moving along, we met Joey! And he's a Gangrel? Interesting eh?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Camarilla deal

We get to see Yugi on a happier note now. Yay! And just to say, I ain't going to say like next day and certain times stuff 'cause in world of darkness it's always…night. So, just know it's always gonna be dark and late lol.

Pages to beat: 9. It's…not impossible.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Camarilla deal<p>

Yugi stood in front of his mirror as he observed himself in his newest outfit, a small giggle escaped his lips as he turned slightly to check his back view of his clothes. They were a gothic feel, black tank top that hugged his chest and let his arms breathe freely, a pair of leather pants that also clung to his skin tightly; he had also bought large belts that went around his waist-one even hung on his hip while it dangled on the other side, bracelets of chains and spikes controlled his wrists. It didn't seem like a type of clothing choice Yugi would like to pick, but yet when Yugi set his eyes on the clothes he squealed like a kid in a toy story and bought them with the other clothes he bought.

Yugi glanced at his reflection behind him, before sighing and stroking his hand lightly over his trousers where his butt sat. Yugi bit his lip and blushed slightly, contemplating whether the leather pants made his behind look bigger than normal and whether it made him look more attractive or not. It seemed that since his embrace Yugi had become conscious about his appearance to the outside world, he felt embarrassed when he had to walk into the shops with shreds as clothes, everyone gave him odd looks and he found it hard to not break down into tears of embarrassment. He managed to keep his dignity and ignore their stares as he thought of the reason why he was buying the clothes.

Yugi then glanced to the clock, seeing the minute hand move a minute more 'I wonder if he's there yet' Yugi gave another small giggle and left his apartment again before walking down the street. He gave a small strut, especially if someone glanced his way; he did wonder how he didn't want to be a vampire when he did feel much better than he did ever before.

After a few minutes' walk he looked round the corner and glanced at the Last round, hearing the loud music thump out of it while a few bums hung around by its walls. Yugi gave himself a small sigh before fiddling with his clothes to make sure they were in perfect condition, straightening his hair into a particular direction before marching over to the bar and letting himself in.

The familiar drunkards and smoke filled air wafted to the teen as he walked in and looked around. A small grunt suspired from his throat as to his demise; there was no Yami in the bar. He walked deeper into it, holding onto the small hope Yami was hiding from him in a small crack, but he wasn't there.

'Hey, Kiddo' Yugi looked up to see Jack sitting at a table on the lifted platform with two other people 'Back to soak up the atmosphere eh?'

'Something like that' Yugi walked closer 'Have you seen Yami?'

'Urgh. He's just like that bitch' Yugi turned to the woman who sat with Jack and company. She was young in age with shoulder length blood red hair; she wore a dark green beret slipping over her head, she leaned on the table with her head resting within her hand. Once she realised Yugi was staring at her she scrunched her face up in a scowl 'What? You want a fight nancy boy?'

Yugi squeaked and shook his head 'N-No! I-I was just…thinking…y-you have nice hair…'

'What? You want me to go all girly and squeal about your cuteness?' She growled before looking away 'Fucking cammy'.

'Ain't you touchy Damsel?' Jack chuckled as he sat back as he puffed on a cigar he held 'Sounds like someone has another crush'.

Damsel then hit the table with her fist 'Damnit Jack!'

'You two' The other man calmed 'You have no reason to fight' He then turned to Yugi 'Sorry kid, Damsel isn't good with introductions'.

Yugi gave a small nod and observed the man; he was a bit older than Damsel was, with jet black hair and a moustache circling around his mouth. He was rather muscular like Jack was, and Yugi certainly didn't want to rile him up or get in a fight with him. He turned back to the table briefly before turning back to Yugi 'Yami will probably be here in a minute' He reassured 'You can wait for him upstairs'.

'Right…thanks…umm…'

'Nines' Nines introduced with his soft sounding voice that made Yugi flutter slightly 'Yami told me you might have an Anarch soul, think about it kid'.

'Sure' Yugi smiled before turning to the stairs and climbing up them, turning at the point he came to the top level where he claimed a table and sat and waited, playing with his clothes while he did so to make himself look more presentable.

* * *

><p>Yugi had waited more than half an hour, he laid his head on his arms over the table while he listened to Damsel swear some more while Nines was talking about some plan to do with the Camarilla. Yugi ended up having to trace his fingers over the lines and dents in the table he sat at to keep him amused; not even his new clothes were worth that much attention to.<p>

'Hey Yami, you have a visitor' Yugi heard Jack's voice joke.

Yugi sat up then when he heard Yami's name, a small pink blush filled over his cheeks as he patted his clothes, once he heard Yami's feet climb up the stairs Yugi stood up and smiled when the male reached the second floor. Yami gave a small smile back and approached Yugi's table, slipping a bag off so it sat in a spare chair.

'Hey Yugi' Yami greeted, then looking up and down Yugi's gothic clothes 'New clothes?'

Yugi giggled insanely and nodded 'I knew you'd spot it! How do I look?'

'Hmm…is surprisingly fits you' Yami admitted 'I thought you'd be more…effeminate but bad boy clothes suit you just as well. I have a feeling though people might see your ass as a pick up spot'.

Yugi crimsoned before sitting down, unknowingly fidgeting in his seat so his behind was on the move 'Y-Yeah…I-I saw that too…I-I didn't think it would be a problem…'

Yami gave a small chuckle before he sat down opposite the smaller one, his crimson eyes softening when they gazed to Yugi 'I thought you weren't going to come back…I was on the verge of looking for you'.

'R-Really?' Yugi tilted his head in confusion 'Why? I'm no one special'.

'I like being with you' Yugi could feel his heart stop beating for a few seconds and he thought he would die from hearing those words-but then he remembered he was dead in the first place 'You're a pretty cute guy I have to say, and you're the only person in this place who hasn't told me to shut up yet'.

'O-Oh, I-I could never…t-tell you to shut up. I-I like listening to you talk' Yugi managed to stutter out, but ended up hiding his face in embarrassment.

Yami gave a small chuckle 'Thank you. So where were you yesterday, I don't believe you could've been shopping all night, were you?'

Yugi shook his head with a smile 'I went to the park and…' Yugi looked around carefully, cautious about anyone that could hear them before leaning closer 'And…I was attacked by a werewolf'.

Yami's face then turned serious 'Really?'

'Really. It was scary!'

'There haven't been many vampires who've been able to say they've faced a werewolf and lived to tell the tale' Yami then frowned 'How did you…escape?'

'Oh, well I-I was like…hurt, and then this other vampire saved me. His name's Joey and…he's umm…' Yugi rubbed his head in thought 'I forget which clan he was…uhh…the one that…he said were connected with the beast…'

'Gangrel?' Yami suggested.

'That's it! Anyway, he must've…talked to the wolf as a wolf himself then the wolf just left, and then Joey helped me. Look' Yugi then lifted his shirt up to show his bandaged wound with a smile 'It really was scary'.

'I could imagine. Werewolves are twice our size with the power and strength to extinct a vampire clan. You should try and stay away from the wolves again'.

'Will do' Yugi smiled then glanced at the bag 'So…what have you been up to?' He asked hinting to the bag.

'Ah, not much' Yami replied with a smile 'I've been organising my next exhibition is all'.

'Exhibition?' Yugi repeated 'Of what?'

'Art. I own a gallery so I hold exhibitions and things like that' Yami brushed his bangs out of his face slightly before sitting back in the chair 'Hopefully I'll pull in some influential people this time…last time hardly anyone came'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'I'm sure they would. I would because you'd be there. Is it hard to work that sort of thing?'

'Not at all. It's my gallery so I get to choose when I want it open, how to run it and who I let it. It does cost a bit to keep it open, but I get more than enough money so it's an ease'.

'Cool' Yugi rested his head in his hands 'I just thought…Rolf told me that I'll have to start paying my own way…and I spent most of my money on my clothes'.

Yami chuckled 'I'm sure you can find a job somewhere. You have to be good at something'.

'Mmm…' Yugi hummed before listening when he heard Damsel's voice swear again.

'Damn bitch looking for your sugar daddy?' Damsel growled.

'Piss off' Another girl snapped back before climbing up the stairs. Yugi looked up when he saw her bounce over to Yami before hugging his neck lightly 'I'm back Yami!'

'I could guess Anzu' Yami joked as he reached up to pat her on her head.

The girl was round about Yami's age with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, she was slim and had a large chest, she wore a yellow shirt with black rings as a design as well as pink shorts and black high heeled boots, a bag was swinging from her arm as she hugged Yami's neck lovingly. A pit stomach feeling of jealousy rose from Yugi when he saw her handle Yami in such a caring way, but he managed to clench his hands together and held back any outbursts he wanted. Anzu then looked up, staring at Yugi for a few moments before slipping her arms away.

'Sorry…am I interrupting something?' She asked politely, though raised her brow at Yugi's clothes.

'Nothing important' Yami reassured before turning to face Yugi 'Anzu this is Yugi, a fledgling, Yugi this is my ghoul Anzu'.

'Nice to meet you Yugi' Anzu smiled grabbed one of Yugi's clenched hands before shaking it hard.

Yugi managed to give a small smile back 'Y-Yeah…same here…what's a…ghoul?'

Anzu ended up staring at him blankly 'You really are a new one!'

'Anzu' Yami tugged her on the shirt before pulling the spare seat out 'Sit'.

'Yes master' She replied as she skipped around to sit at the table with Yami.

"Master?" Yugi thought and bit his lip to hold back the sniggering, then turning to Yami 'So…a ghoul…?'

'A ghoul is a person who's drank vampire blood' Yami explained, giving a small smirk when Yugi shivered at the thought 'They don't become vampires per se but they gain the vampires powers, like healing quicker than normal, not aging, stronger strengths that sort of thing'.

'So…Anzu drank your blood?' Yugi questioned with a small grimace.

'That's right' Yami then turned to Anzu 'Did you hand out all the invitations like I asked?'

'Yes master' Anzu replied as she sat her flowery bag on the table and took out a few envelopes 'Some of them said they couldn't make it because of meetings and such. And Mr. Poe said something, but he looked awfully like he was lying so I presumed he just didn't want to come'.

'Probably didn't want me taking his money again' Yami joked as he took the spare letters and put them in his own bag 'Thank you anyway Anzu. I think I'd need you to buy some wine for me again, the gallery ran out last time and I want to make sure everyone has something to drink' Yami rolled his eyes at the thought 'Last time everyone was whining that they were dehydrated'.

'Yes master' Anzu took out a small notebook and quickly jotted down some notes before looking up and smiling 'Yugi, what do you do? Do you have a ghoul?'

'Uhh…n-not that I know of' Yugi replied 'A-And I haven't really…figured out what kind of job I'd do…'

'You should get a ghoul' Yami advised with a smile 'They look after you through the day and will never leave you'.

'I could never imagine leaving you' Anzu added with a small giggle.

Yugi watched boredly "Looks more like she's in love with him" Yugi thought before smiling 'I'll think about it. Maybe I can pick someone off the street'.

'Maybe' Yami chuckled.

'Yami, don't forget you have places to be' Anzu reminded with a grin 'They wouldn't be happy if you were late again'.

Yami sighed and stood up, picking his bag up before nodding 'Yeah. I know what happened last time' Yami smiled and patted Yugi's head 'Sorry to leave you so quickly'.

'N-No if you have places to be' Yugi stood up and gave a small bow 'I-I'll see you another time then'.

'Of course, I'm usually here if you want me, so you know where to find me'.

'Sure…bye Yami. Bye Anzu'.

'Bye Yugi' Anzu giggled as she hugged Yami's arms and followed him downstairs. Yugi listened as Damsel threw some curse words to Anzu and Yami said his farewells to the other Anarchs before leaving. Yugi sighed and after a few moments of standing idly he decided to follow Yami's lead and left into the night, he still had hours to waste before the next sunrise, so he had to find something to occupy his thoughtful mind.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked down the paved streets of downtown, smiling and strutting when anyone saw him and admired him, but it wasn't the same when Yami complimented him about his looks. Yugi looked up at the heavy beats coming from the clubs and the lights from the skyscrapers, any cars that zoomed past him caught his attention, it distracted him for a while.<p>

Yugi then glanced up when he heard an ambulance van drive in front of him, barely missing the teen as it parked in the car park of the hospital; Yugi didn't even realise he had walked himself to the hospital. He quickly looked around at the doctors and patients walking around and was about to start walking again, but then he stopped and smirked when he saw a familiar rouge blonde slip out through the back door and he decided to jog over to him.

'Joey!' Yugi called out to him.

Joey jumped but when he realised it was only Yugi who spotted him, he snatched his hand and tugged him behind a corner. He sighed and shook his head.

'Don't do that!' He hissed at the cowering teen 'I thought we were going to get caught!'

Yugi stared 'Why? Did you do something bad?' Yugi questioned.

'Only stole a couple of these' Joey unzipped the ice bag he had around his shoulder to show Yugi the blood packs swimming in the cool 'But if anyone saw me I'd have to deal with police…and I hate their guns'.

'Oh…sorry' Yugi gave a small smile 'I didn't know'.

'Yeah, well I might forgive you this once' Joey smirked as he sealed up his bag again.

'What do you mean this once?' Yugi inquired with a pout.

'Only messing' Joey started walking down the alley so Yugi felt inclined to follow him down the dirty path 'What you doing tonight then Yug? You've already bought your clothes'.

Yugi giggled and swayed his hips slightly 'Yep. Well…I'm actually trying to think of what to do. Yami has his own things to do and I'm not sure what a vampire can and can't do…you know?'

Joey nodded before frowning 'Who's Yami?'

'Oh…a friend'.

'Right' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'You can always go to one of the clubs and seduce some sexy girls'.

Yugi gave a small nervous laugh at the thought 'Yeah…I'm not…much of a ladies man…can't flirt…'

'Well you're a Toreador it would come naturally' Joey rubbed his head in thought 'I dunno what you could do…I just come here for the clubs and the blood to steal. You know this place better so you try-'

Yugi then gasped and tugged on Joey's sleeve 'I've got it!'

'Got what?' Joey asked confused.

'What I can do for a job!'

'And that would be…?'

'I could open my own club!'

Joey's lips rose to a smirk but nodded his head 'I suppose you could…'

Yugi gave a frown 'What? Don't you think I could do it?' Joey crossed his arms 'Why can't I do it then? Huh?'

'I'm not saying you can't' Joey replied with a snigger 'Just…most club owners I know are like…drug dealers or playboy sort of types you know?'

Yugi tutted and rolled his eyes 'Joey, I would never dream of lowering myself to that standard. I just want a place where people could come and have a good time'.

'And have sex'.

'No sex' Yugi growled but then smiled 'You could always come…I'm sure there would be pretty girls who would want their neck nibbled on'.

Joey hummed and nodded his head in thought 'You have a good point there. Go Yugi! Open a club!' Yugi gave a small giggle at Joey but then the blonde bit his lip 'Wait…clubs cost a lot don't they?'

'Uhh…yeah' Yugi responded.

'Well…where are you going to get the money to even start it?'

Yugi also bit his lip in thought 'Oh yeah…umm…I wonder if I could…ask someone for money…'

'Do you know anyone who's rich?'

"Yami is" Yugi thought with a small blush "No! I can't beg him for money! That would make me look like a gold digger!" 'Uhh…I wonder if…'

'If?' Joey hummed.

'Well…if my sire…has money…' Yugi replied, stroking his arm nervously 'I-I haven't…seen her since…I kinda yelled at her…but maybe if I patch things up she'll help me out'.

'Do you know where she is?'

'I think so. But…' Yugi then grabbed Joey's sleeve and tugged on it 'Only if you come with me, I don't want to go on my own…it would be nerve-racking as it is, I need you to be there for me'.

Joey laughed 'I doubt she's gonna eat you alive, but I'll come anyway'.

'Thanks' Yugi sighed as he led Joey through the alleys to where he believed his sire lived "I just hope she is still happy when she embraced me".

* * *

><p>Yugi returned to the apartment building from where his life literally ended, a small shiver streamed through Yugi's body before he entered with Joey at his side, a gut feeling deep inside him told him that somehow it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. After checking which floor she lived on, they boarded the elevator, Yugi stood as he breathed heavily while watching the lights go higher up the numbers. A ping sounded from it and the doors opened to reveal the floor Yugi once hit his sire on; the two walked out but Joey kept closer to the elevator.<p>

'I'll stay here' Joey assured 'Give you two some space sort of thing'.

'Right…' Yugi sucked in a deep breath before walking to the door and knocking on it gently. While he waited for someone to answer he noticed his legs were shaking so started to rock on them gently, hoping that that would keep them busy and not shake. The door then opened to reveal the same red haired woman Yugi had met on the beach, though her face was automatically set into a scowl when she saw Yugi, making him worry more and pulled a guilty smile 'Umm…h-hi'.

She didn't respond so Yugi gave a small rub to his neck 'Umm…I-I'm sorry…a-about…running off…a-and hurting you if I did…I-I was just scared…and confused…a-and I didn't know what…was going on. B-But I've learnt a lot…a-and I'm sorry…for anything I've done to hurt you…c-can we still be friends?'

'What do you want childe?' His sire growled, making him flinch under her gaze.

'Umm…h-help…w-with this club I want-'

After that she slammed the door, Yugi stood perplexed and turned to Joey for advice 'Go away childe. You've mistrusted me for the last time' She barked through before going silent.

Yugi sighed and shuffled over to Joey who shook his head 'Vampire or not. Us guys are still guys' Joey commented as he and Yugi stepped onto the elevator to leave.

Yugi gave another depressive sigh as he heard the humming of the elevator around them; Joey turned to Yugi and patted his hair gently, making him look up at the smiling blonde.

'Hey, it ain't the end of the world just yet' Joey comforted as the doors opened and they left the apartment building for a new place to venture to 'I'm sure there's someone else you can ask a loan for'.

'And do you know who that is?' Yugi asked with a small raise of his brow.

'Uhh…well…you can ask a really rich gangster that would probably rape or beat you up if you don't give him payments on time' Yugi groaned at the thought and turned away 'Or you could ask a Ventrue'.

Yugi turned back to his blonde friend 'A Ventrue?'

'Yeah, they have fat check books. Well the elders most likely do anyway, and I doubt they would willingly want to fuck you for payments-no offense'.

'None taken' Yugi hummed in thought before nodding 'I suppose…it's a good place to ask. Want to come with me?'

'Urgh…rice business men…I'll come, but I'm staying in the lobby. I don't want to get insulted by those fat bastards'.

'Sure' Yugi then started walking down the path 'Ventrue building it is then'.

* * *

><p>After an hour's walk-and much of Joey's complaining of tiredness-they reached the tall skyscraper of the Ventrue building. Its tall height towered over them and looked like it would collapse on top of them, but Yugi didn't get discouraged by its threat and walked in with Joey close by his side.<p>

The security guard looked up; smiling when he remembered Yugi 'Evening chief' He greeted 'You got the job then?'

'Job?' Joey questioned with a smirk.

'Err…sort of' Yugi mumbled 'I need to see someone, can you tell me if they're here'.

'Uhh…sure I can do that. Who do you need to see?'

Yugi froze, not knowing many Ventrue's names except for Rolf who he didn't want to ask for a loan, Yugi bit his lip 'Uhh…umm…'

'Kaiba' Joey answered for Yugi with a smile 'It's Seto Kaiba you wanted to see, right?'

'Err…right'.

'Seto Kaiba. Yeah I know him' He turned and picked up a book before checking through it 'Let me see if he came in…not too good…'

While he read Yugi turned to Joey with a questionable look, Joey smirked and leaned close so he could whisper in Yugi's ear 'He's a very rich Camarilla business man' Joey explained quietly 'Apparently he's a jerk, but he might give you some money'.

'Right…thanks' Yugi whispered back.

'Ah!' The two faced the fat guard as he put the book back under the shelf 'Yeah he's in. Fifth floor. He's very young too…lots of young people work late here…they kinda remind me of vampires' He gave a small giggle at the thought while Joey and Yugi raised their brows at the comment 'Ah I better not joke like that. Err…anyway, you have a good meeting up there, and if you need assistance just ask for Chunk. That's me…case you were wondering'.

'Chunk?' Joey sniggered 'Where's the rest of you?'

'Ah yeah, I get that all the time' Chunk laughed along 'Started when I worked on the football stadium'.

'I'd love to hear it' Yugi interrupted 'But I have stuff to do…Joey why don't you listen?'

Joey turned to him with a begging face, only to read Yugi's smirk as he turned to walk away 'I suppose I might listen for a while…' Joey mumbled and leaned against the desk while Chunk recapped his story in every boring and uninteresting detail.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at Joey's painful torture as he climbed the stairs to the elevators. Once he was standing inside he pressed the button with the black number five on it and listened as he was lifted to the floor he asked for; it was quite with a few doors to offices running down a corridor, Yugi quietly moved down the corridor before gazing up at a door, a gold plate hung from the door with the name "Seto Kaiba" carved into it. Yugi bit his lip and debated with himself for a few moments before knocking on the door, listening carefully for a voice behind it.

'Enter' Someone ordered making Yugi jump slightly.

Yugi did as he was told and opened the door, peeking his head in slightly and checked the office. There was a desk in front of a large window that viewed another direction of the city, lights were switched on and sitting at the desk typing away at a computer was a young man.

He was tall-Yugi could distinguish who was tall and who was short compared to him by sight-he was staring sternly at his screen as he continued to work, he then sighed and ran his long fingers through his chestnut brown hair before his cold blue eyes lifted up and glared at Yugi instead.

'What do you want?' He growled as he sat back in his office seat.

'Umm…y-you Seto Kaiba?' Yugi asked timidly, afraid of his unfriendly greeting towards Yugi.

'The one and only. I repeat, what do you want?'

Yugi bit his lip before carefully moving closer 'I-I was…I-I need…m-money to start…a-a club…I-I was wondering…if you could…give me a loan…'

'A loan?' Kaiba repeated as he crossed his arms.

'Y-Yes…I-I promise to pay you back, twice as much if you like…I-I just…I-I want…this club…'

'Tell me your ideas for this club then. Sell me'.

Yugi stared at him as horror rushed through him, how did he miss the most important detail; what his club was going to be like. He stared at the impatient business man as sweat ran down the back of his neck, trying to form words.

'Uhh…y-you see…i-it's not much-'

'You haven't thought of anything have you?' Kaiba mumbled, making Yugi nod his head in shame 'So tell me, why I should give you money towards a project you've thought up in the last few seconds?'

Yugi bit his lip and tried to think of a way to save his chances 'I-I know…I haven't thought much about it. But if I have the money then I know how to spend it. So if you give me money then I know how I'll design and build this club' Yugi was quite surprised how he came out with his defence and bravely managed to glance up at Kaiba.

He still sat with a plain face but then gave a small hum 'I might give you the chance…'

'R-Really?' Yugi questioned with excitement running through him.

'If you do something for me in return'.

Yugi nodded though was unsure of what Kaiba wanted from him, Kaiba moved closer so he could lean on his desk, staring deep into Yugi's amethyst eyes 'I want you to get someone for me'.

'What…right now?'

'Yes right now'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, seeing an easy task set to him 'Sure…sounds easy…what do I have to do?'

Kaiba gave a small smile 'I have been given a task from one of the elders to study Malkavian's-do you know what one of those is?' Yugi gave a small shake to his head 'Wonderful. I had asked a local Malkavian to be my subject but recently he's become paranoid and won't answer his phone or leave his home. So I want you to pry him out of wherever he's hidden himself this time, and tell him to get to the lab'.

'Right' Yugi nodded 'What lab?'

'Does it matter to you?'

'Well I thought-'

'You just tell him to go there and that nothing will happen to him. Alright?'

'Y-Yes of course' Yugi sighed 'So…uhh…who is it? And where can I find them?'

'His name is Marik' Kaiba answered 'He's the Malkavian primogen and can be found in Grouts old mansion' Kaiba gave a small groan 'Damn Malks. Tell Marik that he's stupid and that he needs to gather some common sense and get his ass down to the lab. But in a polite version. Do you think you can handle that?'

'I…I think so…'

'Good. I don't want you to come back until I hear a phone call of Marik's arrival. Understand?'

'Y-Yes'.

'Good. Then get out of my office'.

Yugi nodded and gave a small bow before quickly exiting and leaving Kaiba to his work, he gave a heavy sigh as he felt the air relax after the tense conversation he felt with the Ventrue. He quickly climbed into the elevator and thought over the information Kaiba buried into his brain before frowning in thought.

'Should've asked where Grout's mansion was' Yugi mumbled to himself.

Once Yugi reached the bottom floor again he stepped out and listened carefully, a small chuckle as he heard Joey agree with everything Chunk told him, he looked up when Yugi returned to the desk and a sigh of relief escaped him.

'Finally you're done' Joey grumbled 'Let's go'.

'Yeah…see you another time Chunk' Yugi said as he turned to walk out with Joey.

'Uhh…yeah. Ah see ya' Chunk called out and went back to checking the cameras.

Once they were on the outside streets of downtown again, Yugi turned to Joey who noticed his confused face 'Do you know where Grout's mansion is?' Yugi asked innocently.

'Why…are you going there?' Joey questioned.

'Kaiba wants me to find Marik. But…I don't know where he lives…do you?'

'Yeah, yeah I know the place but…you don't want to go there'.

Yugi raised his brow 'And why not?'

'It's insane!' Joey explained, though had to keep himself quiet as a few people glanced their way 'Marik is a Malkavian, they are known for their madness-they have the power of insight and can be really twisted at times. You don't want to meet one'.

'Well they can't be that bad' Yugi giggled and hit Joey lightly on the arm 'I'm just going to talk to him, it can't be that bad'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Joey. I'm sure. Where does he live and are you coming?'

Joey gave a sigh and nodded 'Alright. I'll go with you, but I'm standing outside! I don't want to face him!'

Yugi rolled his eyes but managed to find a cab that both he and Joey could ride in, Joey gave the driver directions as he drove towards the mansion.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Woohoo! Eleven pages! I'm proud of that! If only it was more bulky though…

Anyway, so yes Yugi has something to do. Place your bets everyone! Yugi vs. Marik! Who's gonna win? Come on! You know the answer!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Malkavian madness

Gather round everybody! Time to see Toreador vs. Malkavian! It should be fun.

Fun for me of course lol.

Pages to beat: 11. I'm screwed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Malkavian madness<p>

The taxi stopped in front of the house in question, letting them step out and took the required payment before driving off and leaving the two standing on the pavement. The mansion was large, sitting in the middle of an iron bar fenced garden; its exterior was daunting, the night sky made the building look pitch black with dark yellow windows as its eyes. Silence fell over the street as Yugi turned to glance at Joey, taking a deep breath he moved forwards and looked around for a buzzer to let himself in, but when he found no such thing he simply pushed the iron gate that swung open for them to get devoured.

'Umm…I'll stand out here' Joey then stepped back with a nervous smile 'I-It is your business deal after all'.

'You really are scared?' Yugi questioned with a raise of his brow.

'Duh' Joey rolled his eyes 'Apart from a werewolf, Malkavian's are the worst thing to happen to a vampire'.

'Why? What's so bad about them, they're kindred right?'

'Well yeah-'

'Then I'll be fine' Yugi gave a small smile and walked in 'You can order another cab when I come back, okay?'

'A-Alright…' Joey mumbled 'Just be careful!'

'I will' Yugi called back, he then walked up the stairs to the front door, he glanced at one of the windows but didn't see anyone so decided to knock on the front door. When he didn't get an answer he frowned and knocked again, but another delay of answer Yugi opened the door-surprised it wasn't locked-and let himself walk in.

He walked into the main hall, having to pass six ringing grandfather clocks as he looked around for any sign of another living-or dead in this case-person in the building. He looked to his right to see another corridor leading to some more doors, but to his left he saw an intricate door.

'Hello?' Yugi called out 'T-The door was open so I let myself in. Is anybody home?'

Yugi sighed, not hearing an answer so turned to the nearest door on his left and held the handle and walked into it. Yugi groaned and tried opening the door, but with no prevail it was firmly shut. Yugi sighed and ran his fingers over the curves in the door, then looking down he realised the door was locked with a simple curl; Yugi mentally cursed himself as he lifted the lock up before opening the door and peeking inside.

It was a large hall, the floor squared and coloured in black and white-though the lights made it look like it had a red tinge in the design. Curved staircases lead up to the ceiling with no door which made Yugi frown, a balcony on the other side of the wall which looked like it had no way of getting to, and two more doors that Yugi wasn't sure what lead to. Yugi sighed, having only one word to describe this place: Crazy.

'Someone must be here' Yugi whispered to himself 'All the lights are on…hello?'

The doors banged open and Yugi squeaked before looking up to the balcony where the noise came from, watching a man swing himself over the handrail of the balcony and keeping his legs hooked around it so he stayed in mid-air perfectly, a little smirk appearing across his lips as he crossed his arms.

'Those who enters the tiger's domain shall be eaten' He threatened.

Yugi stared at him before tilting his head in confusion 'Huh?'

'I do not understand your simple phrase childe' He continued 'Chinese? Or perhaps Mandarin? Or is it the language of discontented mumbles that so boringly sweep through the gale nights'.

Yugi stared at him with confusion running through me 'I…what?'

The man only laughed and ruffled his hair randomly before concentrating on Yugi again. He was older than Yugi; fair muscles glued to his arms and no doubt his chest hidden under his black shirt. His hair was blonde and was being pulled to the ground from his awkward hanging, his eagle like eyes watching Yugi's every movement carefully. There was no other person in the mansion-so Yugi presumed-it had to be none other than Marik.

'A-Are you Marik?' Yugi queried, a little cautious about him.

'None other you see before you' Marik chuckled and waved his arms in the air 'The high masters of the halls of insanity. The lord to all secrets. The craziest of the crazies'.

'Umm…right' Yugi mumbled 'My name is-'

'Yugi Mutou, age eighteen, embraced a few days ago by Mira. Clan Toreador and friends with Joey Wheeler and love interest Yami Aten, come here about business for rotten bags and had a nickname in school called Titch'.

Yugi crimsoned with embarrassment 'I-I was not!'

'Titch, Titch, Titch, Titch'.

'Shut up!' Yugi then covered his mouth and felt silly for shouting out 'S-Sorry…I-I hate that name…please…'

'Dwarf, don't hold back. Reach out. Feel anger. It keeps my life amusing' Marik then laughed 'Or should reconsider and say death?'

Yugi frowned 'I don't appreciate any nickname that has to do about my height thank you'.

'So Dwarf' Marik continued with a smirk 'Rotten bags still afraid to tread in my garden so sent innocent you to create his wicked ways?'

'Uhh…R-Rotten bags?' Yugi repeated unsurely.

'His lair is within the ivory tower. Sitting directly under the jester prince he types, types, types and gets, gets, gets'.

'I-Ivory tower? Jester price?' Yugi shook his head 'I-I'm not sure what you mean…but…Kaiba sent me because he wants you to do some research-'

'Lies!' He screeched at Yugi 'The voices cry lies! So I too cry lies! Lies! Treason! Treachery!'

'No!' Yugi tried to calm him down and approached carefully 'He doesn't mean you any harm! Honestly!'

'He poisons the mind and body!' Marik accused with a sneer 'He only purges to gain. And gain to gain'.

'Well…uhh…I-I don't know what Kaiba has done in the past…but right now he wants you to help him with his research'.

'Bullcrap' Marik growled 'All he wants is greedy power which I possess; if I don't give it to him willingly he'll diablerise my tainted blood'.

'H-Huh?'

Marik then let go of the railings and flipped over before landing perfectly on the floor, his insane grin turning to Yugi once more 'Do you hear that?' He asked as he walked over to the smaller one 'Voices call to me…remnants of the previous…they call…and tell me what twisted tales you will spin'.

'Y-You hear voices?' Yugi questioned rather worriedly.

'Don't worry Dwarf' Marik brushed back his hair casually 'Solomon is scared but he's prepared to remember you who you was before'.

Yugi stepped back from Marik, seeing his smirk on face again 'H-How did you know about my grandfather?'

Marik continued grinning 'He hopes that-if you have passed over-you'll be happy with mummy and daddy'.

Yugi bit his lip 'M-My family is not the subject here' Yugi growled 'It's about you…and Kaiba…and he really needs your help-'

'Your parents say they love you very much. And that they want you to know that they're with you always'.

'W-What?'

Marik smirked and quickly glanced to a corner, Yugi turned as well, half expecting to see his parents standing there but there was no one standing there. Yugi sighed and turned back to Marik who had decided to play with his own hair.

'Look…I don't know what you think Kaiba is going to do to you, but he's not going to hurt you. He just…wants to study you or…something' Yugi sighed 'It's very important to me'.

'You want the boom boom box filled with beverages'.

'Boom…?' Yugi shook his head 'Do I have to drag you out of here? I can imagine Kaiba as greedy, but I don't think he's greedy enough to kill you'.

'Why don't you…' Marik then grinned and stepped back 'Tell Rotten bags that if he wants the fire lord, he shall run straight into the flames with his leather whip'.

Yugi stared at Marik for a few moments in silence 'I…can't convince you…?'

Marik shook his head and stepped back into the shadows 'I am no longer here' He then disappeared in front of Yugi's eyes. Yugi stared confused but he simply turned and walked out, happy to leave his confusion behind with Marik, he walked back the way he came and slipped out the front door, a frown on his face.

"That was just…weird" Yugi thought as he walked down the path "Kaiba isn't going to be happy…"

Yugi sighed as he came to the gates and let himself out, but then he rolled his eyes 'Damn it Joey' Yugi looked up and down the street but to his disapproval Joey had fled from the mansion. Yugi rubbed his forehead, muttering a few words under his breath before he started walking down the road towards where he thought the Ventrue tower was. He looked around the quiet streets, questioning about the area; it was too quiet. There wasn't even a bark of a dog, or the laughs of people late up that night, it was too quiet for the teen.

He then heard footsteps, a shiver running down his body as he picked up his pace and walked faster down the pavement, but it was like hearing his own feet chase after him. He was a vampire, so why did he feel fear that someone was stalking him? Couldn't he just turn around and hit them? The teen's feet were on the verge of jogging, but so were his followers.

'Leave me alone!' Yugi shouted at them before he was about to run for it.

'Yugi?'

Yugi skidded to a halt at the familiar voice and looked behind him to see Yami standing behind him. A wash of relief hit him as he sighed and walked back over to Yami and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, the older one gladly let Yugi do what he wished with him.

'Don't…scare me like that' Yugi warned as he chuckled 'I thought you were a pervert or something…'

'I'm sorry. I won't do that again' Yami put his arms around Yugi and patted his back comfortingly, a small pink blush going across Yugi's face as he enjoyed their small embrace with one another. But then Yami let go of Yugi and smiled 'Would you like me to accompany you to Kaiba? I know he can be a bastard at times when he doesn't get what he wants'.

Yugi giggled 'Sure. I-If I'm not stopping you from stuff'.

'Not at all'.

Yami held his arm out to Yugi and with a deeper shade of pink Yugi linked his arm with Yami's and they walked in perfect harmony down the road. Yugi enjoyed the moment, closing his eyes occasionally and giggling to himself as he pictured occasional thoughts of him and Yami being together intimately, but then he remembered a thought and turned to Yami.

'I-I thought you said you had things to do…' Yugi spoke quietly.

'I did' Yami admitted 'But nothing can be more important than making sure you get to your destination safely'.

'Oh…' Yugi smiled and rested his head against Yami's arm with a small sigh "This is like a dream come true".

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami stuck to the housing streets, Yugi idly glanced at the buildings before turning to Yami and chatting him. It took them a few minutes before they reached downtown again; Yugi stared horrified as they walked down the paved streets. Bodies laid everywhere. They cluttered the streets and the roads, though it looked like no wounds brought them their death. Yugi's face paled as he and Yami stepped over the bodies, the older male not caring about the corpses that laid around his feet.<p>

'W-Wh-What happened?' Yugi stuttered as he carried on counting the numerous bodies 'D-Did something h-happen?'

'Come on, Kaiba won't keep waiting for us' Yami urged as he continued to pull Yugi along.

'B-But the people…' Yugi whimpered 'W-Was it a massacre?'

Yami didn't answer, but lead Yugi deeper into the body filled city until they stood outside the Ventrue tower. A groan from the wind passed them as Yami let go of Yugi's hand and stepped back, a small smile on his face while he stared at the confused Yugi.

'I cannot go further' Yami explained 'Kaiba is waiting for you…be careful my Yugi'.

'I…' Yugi gave a small nod and glanced around at the bodies 'J-Just…d-don't die…I-I don't want to see you with them…'

'Will do'.

Yugi bit his lip and stalled for a few moments to make sure Yami was alright, but when he saw that his crush was simply standing and smiling like nothing wrong, he reassured himself that Yami would be safe and let himself into the Ventrue tower.

Yugi walked closer to the desk, but it didn't surprise the teen that the security guard laid over it dead as well. Yugi was shaking slightly by the bodies he passed, but Yami was determined for him to reach Kaiba's office, so he was going to-he was more than sure he would find the answer there as well. Luckily to his relief there were no bodies that were riding his elevator and he journeyed up to the floor Kaiba's office haunted over. The elevator gave a ping when the doors opened and Yugi gazed into the darkened corridors, bravely he stepped out and tried to keep an eye out on bodies but so far as he shuffled to Kaiba's office it was clear. He opened the door and walked in, but the office was empty-so it seemed at first-Yugi looked around before glancing up at the chair, realising it was facing to the window and hiding anyone who would've been sitting on it.

'K-Kaiba?' Yugi asked gently.

The person turned around in the chair, making Yugi gasp at the sight 'Kaiba's stepped out for a few moments'.

'I-I…y-you-you're…m-me' Yugi stuttered.

It was true, there was another Yugi sitting in the large chair. A scowl was set on his face as he directed it towards the real Yugi, his arms crossed over his chest while a blood stained sword laid over his legs. Yugi wasn't sure how to react; he had never met a doppelganger of himself before, Yugi continued to stutter instead 'H-Ho-How a-are we…t-talking?' Yugi questioned 'Y-You're…m-me…I-It's not…'

'You've been talking to yourself far longer then you've realised' The copy Yugi growled, he then stood up and took the sword in his hand as he walked around the desk.

'D-Did you…k-ki-kill those people?' Yugi queried as he stared at the sword with droplets of blood running down it.

'And if I did?' The copy asked.

'Y-You killed them! It's wrong!'

'Shut up about the damn people' Yugi was taken back by his copy's growl, and he had a terrible gut feeling something was wrong-aside from talking to himself 'We need to talk'.

'A-About what?'

'About you' The copy lightly poked Yugi's chest with the sword 'What game are you playing runt?'

'G-Game?' Yugi questioned as he rubbed his chest.

'The whole nice act. I understood it a little when we were human, but we're not in that life anymore' The copy swung the sword lightly in his hands 'We're the dominant predators now, we don't have to take orders from anyone, we can give the orders! And yet you still put the goodie two shoes act on'.

'W-What are you suggesting then?'

'I'm telling you that you should stop it. You're not human anymore. You don't have to be tied down with moral and the right thing. Just imagine, if you use it right, you could have a power that could wipe out everyone in sight. And you're willing to throw it away?'

'I-I don't want to hurt anyone-'

'Why? Because those so called friends say so? Pathetic! They don't care about you! They wouldn't mourn over you if you were to die! They'd celebrate!'

'N-No…I-I don't-'

'You can't trust anyone! It's all about you! Do you think Kaiba would give a second thought if Marik killed you? Do you think Joey would've come if you were in danger? And what about your lover boy? Do you think he cares what happens to you? No! They don't care about a fledgling like you! You're nothing to them! And you're nothing to me!'

Yugi stared at his copycat, then biting his lip he hung his head and did his best to fight back the tears that built up in his eyes, not wanting to believe his twins thoughts. His copy then lifted the blood stained sword and was about to bring it down onto Yugi, but the real Yugi grabbed the sword with his hands-making them bleed slightly-as he glared at his copycat.

'To hell with you' Yugi growled and pulled the sword out of his hands, holding the handle and aiming it to his copy 'I would never turn against my friends'.

'But-'

'Shut up!' Yugi poked the copy's chest as well, forcing him back to the desk and made the tip of the sword pressing hard against his chest so it was nearly piercing 'You're convincing me to be a murderer? And to forget my friends? No chance! I'd rather have them with nothing then have you and everything!'

Yugi then lifted up the sword so he could strike his copy, Yugi stopped when he saw his doppelganger cringe in fear and he realised what he was doing. He took the sword away and stepped back, making the copy look up surprised as the real Yugi stared plainly at him.

'Well?' The copy persisted 'Kill me then'.

'No' Yugi responded and turned to the door 'I never want to fall to your level…'

Yugi left his copy who stared astounded by Yugi's reaction, Yugi was about to open the door but then he stopped when he heard a small whisper grow and grow.

'…Gi…'

'Hello?' Yugi called out, looking around rapidly for whomever the voice belonged to.

'Yugi…'

'Yes? I can hear you!'

'Yugi'.

'Where are you?' Yugi then pulled open the door and ran out, but gave a scream when he stared into a black abyss and fell deep into it without being able to grab onto anything to help himself as he fell deeper and deeper into the dark sea.

* * *

><p>'Yugi. Can you hear me?'<p>

Yugi gave a small groan but his eyelids fluttered open, light poured over him as well as a figure. Yugi gave a gasp and sat up, only to hit his forehead with the other persons, both groaned and rubbed their foreheads in harmony.

'Ow. Watch it Yug'.

Yugi opened his eyes again, knowing the familiar nickname to be only one person 'Joey!' he cried out with relief before wrapping his arms around Joey's neck and bringing him into a tight hug 'Oh I missed you so much!'

'Yeah…me too…' Joey hugged Yugi back 'Just…don't go near that mansion again!'

Yugi let go so he could stare at his friends' worried expression 'W-Why? What happened?'

Joey tilted his head 'You don't remember?'

'I remember walking out…and…you wasn't there' Yugi rubbed his head 'And then…I met Yami and we walked to downtown…' Yugi then gave a shiver and stroked his arm instead 'And everyone was dead…and then…I was talking to myself…'

Joey listened but he soon turned confused 'Huh?'

'D…Did you not see…any of the bodies?'

'It was a dream childe' Yugi looked up at the familiar calm and soothing voice to see Beckett standing by his side 'But I could imagine you had quite the adventure'.

'D-Dream?' Yugi scanned his surroundings, easily picking up that he was back in his apartment and he was lying on the comfortable sofa with Beckett and Joey standing by his side. He rubbed his head as he tried to recollect his thoughts 'H-How…? W-What happened?'

'Well…I heard you scream' Joey explained but with a frown so he wasn't exactly sure 'And…when I came to find you…you was lying on the floor…you wouldn't talk or move, I had to carry you, but you wouldn't move at all…it was quite scary…'

'W-What happened to me?'

'You experienced being in a catatonic state for a few days childe' Beckett reassured with his casual smile 'You remained unresponsive and Joey and I looked after you in your time of need'.

'Oh…b-but why did that happen? D-Doesn't that happen if someone gets badly traumatised?'

'It is but one of the many mysteries of the Malkav's minds' Beckett answered.

'Malkav?' Yugi swung his legs round so he faced Beckett 'Y-You mean to say Marik did that?'

'But of course' Beckett shrugged his shoulders 'Malkavian's have the ability to plant their madness into others minds, whether it be hysteria, schizophrenia or in this case, catatonia. You should consider yourself lucky; most Malkav victims don't recover in the matter of a few days'.

'Days?' Yugi stood up 'How long has this been going on? Exactly?'

'Uhh…five days' Joey answered quietly.

'Oh man! Kaiba isn't going to be pleased!' Yugi groaned and shook his head 'What about Marik? Do you know if he's come round?'

Joey shook his head to indicate he didn't know 'The primogen has gone into hiding it seems' Beckett patted Yugi's head 'His paranoia was beyond help. No matter how much you convinced him, he would've locked himself away'.

Yugi sighed dismally and hugged his arms 'There goes my club idea…' Yugi's eyes wondered before he set them on an item on the table 'Hey…where did you get that?'

'Oh. You were holding it when I found you' Joey walked over to the table and picked up the sword to show Yugi 'I couldn't get it out of your hands so…I left it. But then you let go a few hours ago so I took it off you'.

Yugi walked closer and inspected the weapon; even without the blood stains Yugi could've sworn it was the same weapon his copy used in his dream. A small smile crept on his face as he traced his fingers over the blade 'I…might keep it' He said quietly 'If Marik has disappeared; he certainly has no use for it now'.

'Do you know anything about swords?' Joey questioned.

Yugi giggled and shook his head 'Not a clue!' He then turned to his clock seeing it reach the hour 'I suppose I'd better tell Kaiba the good news…' He said glumly.

'Oh knowing his standing he probably has already heard' Beckett hummed 'But I'm sure hearing it again will do him some good'.

'Yeah…' Yugi then gave a small bow to them 'Thank you for looking after me…I'll repay you when I can'.

'No need Yug' Joey reassured and ruffled his hair playfully 'I'm just glad you're okay'.

'Likewise' Beckett agreed 'You should be more careful childe, there is a lot of danger the night offers'.

Yugi nodded 'I know…but I think I'll be alright' Yugi giggled but then groaned 'As long as Kaiba doesn't kill me first…'

* * *

><p>Yugi's first destination after waking up was the Ventrue tower. He never thought he'd be happy and relieved to see Chunk the security guard alive and ready to ramble on about unimportant stories. Yugi took the elevator up through the building and to Kaiba's level before entering his office; after explaining the situation that had happened and the amount of persisted and little success Yugi had trying to convince Marik, the most Kaiba did was sigh and sit back in his chair, but even Yugi could see it wasn't a good sign. The attitude, the aura, the glare on his face all pointed to a very annoyed business man.<p>

'Malks…a thorn to my side' Kaiba mumbled 'And you…you're like another thorn'.

'I-I tried' Yugi whimpered and shuffled his feet innocently 'H-He put me in a catatonic state! You should've told me he could do that!'

'I thought your cute looks would stop him from doing that' Kaiba replied as he clasped his hands 'Well…no Malkavian…no deal'.

'B-But please!' Yugi pleaded 'There must be something else I can do!'

Kaiba then smirked, changing his attitude from annoyed to suspicious 'Now that you mention it' He moved forwards to lean on the desk and stare at Yugi again 'I do have another issue that needs solving'.

'Yes?'

'I'm trying to buy a company' Kaiba explained 'Small, sells computers and such. But the owner of the shop isn't giving in'.

'Why's that?' Yugi questioned.

'I, apparently, have competition' Kaiba held his hands again 'And the one thing that I hate is being beaten. If you want a loan to your club, get rid of my competition' Yugi bit his lip and nodded in agreement 'Good. The person in question is a thug leader' Kaiba rolled his eyes 'Bloody scum. His name is Alfeo, Italian bloke, got a few bodyguards hanging around. He's more than likely got six guns strapped on him so you'll have to watch out, he's got a room in the Empire hotels. You getting this?'

'Y-Yes, every word'.

'Good. Alfeo sounds like a stubborn man, so you're gonna have to think smarter-he's not Marik, but he's not easily swayed so don't take him lightly. And if he doesn't cooperate, kill him'.

Yugi squeaked at the thought and shook his head 'No! I can't kill him!'

'He deserves it for messing with me'.

'But that's so wrong!'

'Do you want this club?' Yugi nodded 'Then do as I say, otherwise I'll make sure to tell the guards to shoot you on sight, now do as I ask and quickly before I grow tired of waiting'.

Yugi fiddled with his clothes but nodded 'S-Sure…'

'I'm glad you understand. Now, get out'.

Yugi shuffled back to the door before letting himself out and to the elevator, dread ran through his veins at the thought of killing a man for Kaiba's own greed. It was like Marik had said, that rotten bags-presuming he meant Kaiba-would do anything to get what he wanted. But Yugi couldn't kill a man, even a gang's leader who no doubt killed many more people than Yugi could imagine. But he was vampire, they were meant to be ruthless and merciless, why was Yugi the opposite?

Yugi sighed and walked out of the elevator and out of the office building onto the streets, walking in the direction of the Empire hotels. Debating with himself whether killing a man was the right thing to do or not.

"Kaiba said I could talk to him…" Yugi remembered "If I can convince him…I don't have to kill him…computers eh? I think I can come up with something…"

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

I didn't beat it again T.T Nine pages. To be honest, I didn't expect to reach eleven anyway.

Marik! So evil! Putting Yugi in a catatonic state! Shame! But Yugi got through it well enough. But…was that dream telling Yugi something? To kill or not to kill? Hmm…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Alfeo

Has anybody noticed that Yugi is getting used to saying Kindred and stuff now?

Just something I'd point out.

Pages to beat: 9. It's…not impossible

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Alfeo<p>

Yugi gazed up at the hotel that was before him. It's white marbled walls and pillars gave entrance to the small vampire as he watched the odd people walk in and out of the hotel doors, casually talking on their phones or talking to companions. Yugi stood out with his gothic appearance while everyone was dressed in suits and other formal attire, but he didn't care what they thought and walked into the hotel.

There was a guard standing by the door and at the desk a few people were waiting to be logged in by the man playing with the computer behind the desk. A chandelier hung from the ceiling in between two bright paths to two corridors and at the furthest end of the room were two elevators gladly letting people go up and down the many floors. Yugi looked around casually before smiling at the guard and moving over to the small crowd around the front desk, Yugi bit his lip as he pocketed his hands and fiddled nervously; terror only started to strike as he explored the possibility that this man could turn on him.

Kaiba already explained to Yugi that he was a thug and had a fair share of guns, what if Yugi said or did something wrong that made the man shoot him? And seeing as he was a vampire what would happen? Would he get hurt or would it mean nothing to him? How would he explain being able to stand up and not feeling pain to a man he might have to kill?

'Can I help you?'

Yugi jumped out of his thoughts to turn to the posh voice, he then walked closer to the desk, resting his fingers on it lightly as he pulled his voice back from the empty pits.

'I-Is there a-an A-Alfeo h-here?' Yugi stuttered out pathetically.

'Hmm…let me check' The man hummed as he once again typed the keys and scanned through the network, Yugi waited nervously, feeling his legs bouncing slightly to the classical music playing in the background to keep his unease away.

'Yes he's here' The receptionist replied 'Can I ask why?'

'Uhh…I-I want to see him' Yugi bit his lip as he tried to think of a lie-saying he was going to either convince the man or kill him didn't sound too innocent 'C-Can I have a spare key? I-I…umm…surprise visit'.

'Hmm…it's against hotel policy' The man explained, making Yugi sigh 'But I can let you off on this one time' He reached under the desk and took a small key out before handing it over to Yugi 'Fifth floor, have a good night'.

'Uhh…thanks' Yugi shuffled over to the elevator and when he was sure the elevator would be empty he hopped inside and pressed the fifth button before being sent to the floor he desired.

Yugi looked around cautiously when he was released into the hotel; it seemed quiet and he definitely didn't see anyone else, but he didn't expect to see many people in a posh looking hotel like this one. He read the room number on the key he was given before venturing off down one of the corridors; he read the room numbers before stopping at a corner and peeking. A large muscular man stood in front of a door, a bullet proof vest over his chest and a small gun clasped tightly in his hands as he looked up and down the corridors in case someone intruded by. Yugi bit his lip as he gave his plan a few more prodding before he figured it flawless and carefully approached the man.

His sharp eyes turned to Yugi and he quickly aimed his gun at the smaller one 'What do you want?' He growled in a deep Italian accent.

Yugi tensed at the barrel of the gun 'Uhh…I-Is A-Alfeo in-inside?'

'Who are you?'

'Uhh…a-a…umm…a-a friend…a-about the…co-company…'

The man gave a rumbling hum before nodding 'Very well'.

Yugi gave a sigh of relief but tensed when the bodyguard led him into the hotel room; the distant cheering from the TV screen filled Yugi's ears as he stood beside the bodyguard who had let go of his gun and sat it in a holster. Yugi looked up to another man as he started to shout in a foreign language at the bodyguard-Yugi took a wild guess that it was swearwords about letting Yugi inside-he was a young man, black wild hair sat knotted on his head with a small stubble covering around his mouth. The top half of his shirt was unbuttoned and let his chest exposed, Yugi couldn't help but notice the two holsters holding Glocks aside his waists. Yugi shivered and glanced up as he finished scolding the bodyguard and turned to Yugi.

'Who the hell are you?' He growled in a husky voice.

'Y-Yugi' Yugi stuttered.

'Means nothing to me'.

'Uhh…I-I'm here…a-about the computer company-'

A few more insults in Italian as he crossed his arms 'Bernard said there was competition but he promised he'd get rid of it! How could he not persuade someone as tiny as you to leave me alone?'

Yugi bit his lip 'I-I don't…w-want to buy it…'

'Ah! So you work for the asshole huh? Well you can piss right back to whoever the bastard is and tell him I don't give up easily!'

'I-'

'What?'

'I-'

'What?'

'You can't buy it!' Yugi ended up blurting out, having to gently cover his mouth and feeling a little embarrassed for having to get his words out.

'Oh?' Alfeo crossed his arms over his chest and a small frown over his face 'I bet you're going to make up some wild story, be my guest; it might amuse me for a few seconds'.

'Uhh…t-they sell…r-really bad computers-'

'Do you even know what they sell child?' Yugi felt a small lump build up in his throat and shook his head 'It is a black market trade for the finest weapons. If it was a company for fucking computers I wouldn't have held onto it for so long!'

Yugi flinched as he swallowed his lump "Figured Kaiba wouldn't care too much for computers" 'Uhh…w-well I-'

'Benito' Alfeo nodded towards Yugi 'Kill him'.

Yugi squeaked and backed away from the bodyguard as he pulled out his gun and shot Yugi in the stomach. Yugi clutched his stomach as a small dull burning pain circled around the wound and Yugi could feel the small stream of blood seep into his clothes, but it ceased after a while and he was still alive. Yugi started to panic as he stared up at the men who stared confused at Yugi's perfect condition.

'What the fuck? Kill him!'

The bodyguard shot Yugi twice more which made him stumbled back and had to catch his breath back, but once again there was little bleeding and little pain before it stopped. Yugi panicked even more; there was nothing else he could do but kill them. He proved to them he was not human by not dying on sight, three bullets to his body he would've been screaming in pain bleeding on the floor and on the verge of dying, yet he stood perfectly normal without breaking a sweat.

'What the fuck is going on?' Alfeo growled 'Why won't he die?'

In his state of fear Yugi threw the door open and ran out of it, he heard Alfeo to order Yugi to die quickly which only made Yugi run faster-too fast. Without Yugi realising it his speed picked up incredibly and he barely missed being shot again as he darted round the corner, the walls and doors seemed to mix into one another as Yugi carried on running and Yugi barely caught onto the door handle to pull himself into a stop, he panted heavily as he glanced down at his legs.

'Whoa…' Yugi panted and rubbed his head to get his head around how fast he ran.

'Where'd he go?' Alfeo's voice growled quietly 'The freak'.

Yugi looked around frantically before looking up at the door he held helplessly at, it read the maintenance room and without thought Yugi swung it open and shut the door behind him, picking up a spare broken chair and shoving it under the door handle so he could buy himself some time. Yugi looked around and turned around in the room as he ran his hands through his hair; what could he do? Killing someone was something he couldn't do and he couldn't escape-there was no windows to climb out of nor any other door. Yugi was about to break down into tears but then he spotted a phone behind some boxes, he climbed over the cardboard shapes and grabbed the phone before dialling the bar number, hearing the dreary ringing only made Yugi more anxious.

'Please pick up' Yugi whispered to himself as he stared at the door.

'Hello Last round' A deep voice asked after it picked up.

'O-Oh hello' Yugi spoke, but made sure to keep it quiet so Alfeo wouldn't hear but loud enough to be heard down the phone 'M-My name is Yugi, is Yami there?'

'Hold on' Yugi bit his lip and ended up bouncing again to keep his mind occupied and away from crying so helplessly.

'Hello? Yugi?' Yami's voice. Relief came back to greet Yugi.

'Oh Yami' Yugi whispered, so happy to hear the older ones gentle and relaxing voice.

'Hi Yugi. Why you calling? Where are you?'

'Oh Yami it's a terrible mess!'

'Why? What's wrong?' Yami's voice had turned more serious then.

'Kaiba wanted me to convince this man to not buy a computer company, but it's not really a computer company it sells guns illegally, and the guy who was wanting to buy it shot me three times and I think he knows I'm a vampire but I don't want to kill him I can't kill him Yami help me!'

Yugi had to take a large breath after his speedy whimper and waited for Yami's response.

'Yugi…you have to' Yami whispered, making Yugi curl slightly against the wall 'If he knows you're a vampire…you have to kill him'.

'I can't!' Yugi slapped his hand over his mouth to silence his loud voice 'Please Yami…just…take me away'.

'Okay, where are you?'

'E-Empire hotel'.

'Floor?'

'Fifth'.

'Okay, just hold tight Yugi, I'll be right there'.

'Thank you Yami…' Yugi then gasped as heavy banging hit his door and he turned to watch it fearfully as Italian words flew around outside 'Oh no'.

Yugi then hung up the phone and looked around frantically, trying to find a hiding place to conceal himself.

The chair was then pushed back as the door kicked open and Alfeo's bodyguard charged in but was left clueless as the room was empty, Alfeo walked in as well and swore again.

'Where the fuck did he go?' Alfeo kicked a nearby box but then tilted his head when he saw the grate to the air vents open.

Yugi crawled through the tight metal ventilations as he tried to find an escape route, he then saw another grate and managed to push that open before crawling into a bathroom. He looked around sceptically before crawling to the door and opened it that lead to a bedroom; but he quickly shut it and crawled back into the vent once he heard giggling and moaning from the bed. After another small journey Yugi came to another bathroom, he carefully opened the door but was glad that it was an empty room. He scrambled up on his feet and ran to the door but jumped when he heard Alfeo's voice outside the door.

'Check in there!' Alfeo roared 'He could be fucking anywhere!'

Yugi panicked but dived onto his hands and knees before sliding his body under the bed and going back as far as he could and watched with fear. The door opened and Alfeo and his bodyguard walked around carefully, talking to one another in Italian as they searched round the room, Yugi prayed to himself that Yami would do something miraculously to make every bad thing away. He froze when he heard them kick the metal grate and he had to guess that they knew Yugi was in that room somewhere, it would be only a matter of minutes before they found him under the bed.

'Can I help you?' Yugi felt like screaming out when he heard Yami's voice, but instead looked up and watched Yami's feet move along the carpet.

'Who the hell are you?' Alfeo growled.

'This is my room' Yami lied 'I think this is my room…' He walked back to the door and hummed 'Yep. Is there something you're doing in my room then?'

'We're looking for…a little friend' Alfeo grumbled 'We think he's in here'.

'Oh, by all means, look to your heart's content'.

Yugi tensed up as he watched Alfeo look around cautiously while his bodyguard stood in protection, Yami quietly walked past them and Yugi was panicking in case Yami didn't know he was there-which seemed impossible-but then Yami stepped closer to the bodyguard and there was a loud click and the guard fell dead on the floor with his neck twisted.

'What the fuck?' Alfeo then turned to Yami and shot him once before Yami lunged at him and then silence.

Yugi bit his lip and bravely crawled out and watched. Yami held the man close as he seemed to freeze, Yami biting deep into his neck and sucking his blood out rapidly, Alfeo seemed to twitch every now and then under Yami's arms but didn't fight Yami off him. After a few moments Yami pushed the guy away and he slid down the wall limp; clearly dead. Yugi bravely crawled out and glanced at them before turning to Yami, a small face showing a mix of shock and sadness crept on.

'You killed them…' Yugi whispered.

'I had to' Yami explained as he walked over to Yugi and held his face 'We can debate the humanity against this some other time, are you okay?'

'A-A little shook up, but fine…'

'Good, let's leave out the back way'.

Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him out of the room before going down the corridors, Yugi kept staring between their hand holding and Yami's face; it was an odd feeling seeing your heart's desire kill two men before your eyes, but why should he feel so disgusted by it? He did ask for Yami to come and help him out, it was near enough his fault they were dead.

They soon reached a door that lead to some stairs, after walking down the many flights of stairs they soon came to the kitchens and storage rooms which Yami pulled Yugi out of the back door and they fled into the night.

* * *

><p>How was it that, even though they were walking down the middle of downtown, it was silent? There were people, many people, yet to Yugi he couldn't hear their chatting or their footsteps he could only hear Yami's breathing. Yugi kept glancing up at the older male occasionally and found his hands back in his pockets as he tried to think of something to say.<p>

'Yugi-' Yami spoke softly.

'No' Yugi mumbled and looked away 'I don't want to hear some…excuse'.

'Fine' Yami replied 'I was going to say you shouldn't feel bad about it, it's natural'.

'No Yami it isn't' Yugi let go of his hand and hugged his arms 'This isn't natural, we aren't natural, how can you say it so…calmly when you just killed two guys'.

Yami sighed and then turned to grab Yugi's shoulders and lightly push him up against the wall, a few people stared idly but passed quickly to let them have their close discussion.

'Yugi…think like I do' Yami whispered as he leaned closer to Yugi, the smaller one couldn't help but blush as he stared deep into Yami's soft crimson eyes, images of the two kissing passionately against the wall ran through Yugi's mind 'Choosing between…them killing you…and having to kill them…' Yami gave a deep sigh before letting on of his hands reach up to stroke Yugi's cheek 'I wouldn't lose you…to anyone or anything…'

'Yami…' Yugi whispered quietly, wanting to say much more but felt his throat closing up.

Yami smiled and let go of Yugi-much to his dislike-and started walking again 'Come on, you have to tell Kaiba the great news about his black market business'.

'Oh…yeah' Yugi mumbled as he followed Yami down the street.

They walked a few steps in silent before Yami spoke again 'If…I had asked you to do the same thing, would you have done it?'

Yugi thought for a moment before shaking his head 'No…I-I didn't want to do it now…'

'Bastard' Yami cursed.

Yugi cringed, thinking the swearing was directed towards him 'I-I'm sorry'.

Yami turned and chuckled 'No, not you' Yami reassured and patted his head lightly 'I meant Kaiba…he probably used Dominance on you'.

Yugi tilted his head 'Dominance…?' Yugi questioned.

'It's a Ventrue talent' Yami explained 'They can control people's thoughts and decisions easily, one of the reasons they got where they are; bending people's wills to their own need. Kaiba probably used that on you since he figured you wouldn't go willingly if it meant death'.

'Oh…' Yugi played with the inside of his pockets then 'Kaiba isn't a nice guy is he?'

'Not one bit' Yami growled 'I don't want to sway your opinions or anything, but don't trust the Camarilla' Yami gave Yugi a scolding glare, but not of the type where he had done something wrong, more like he was warning Yugi in advance 'All they do is use, and use, and use to get where they want and what happens to you after you've passed your cell by date doesn't mean a thing to them. I don't want to see you get hurt…just…be careful…'

"Oh" Yugi felt his insides turn as he blushed again "He's worried…perhaps he has…something for me-no! I can't presume like that so quickly!"

'I will' Yugi replied honestly and stuck close to Yami's side-no amount of tugging his body away from Yami stopped him from staying comfortably close 'How…did you know where I was?' Yugi asked curiously 'I…went through the vents and stuff…'

Yami chuckled 'Auspex'.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion 'Huh?'

'It's a Toreador talent' Yami explained and rubbed his head 'It's like a second sight to us, we can see aura's of different people, for example; Humans are white, supernatural are purple, I knew where you were by finding your purple aura through walls'.

'Oh…sounds cool' Yugi smiled 'How can I do that?'

'With a lot of practice I'm afraid' Yami answered with a shrug 'Just keep practicing and it'll come to you naturally'.

'Right…do we have something to do with speed?'

'Yes. Celerity'.

'Oh right…' Yugi managed to give a small smile and shakily reached out to hold Yami's hands within his weak fingers 'T-Thank you…for coming to help me anyway…even…if I disapprove of killing them…'

'It's quite alright…I'm happy that you aren't too badly hurt'.

'Too badly hurt!' Yugi gave a playful smile 'They shot me three times and you're saying I'm not badly hurt!'

Yami gave a laugh and ruffled Yugi's hair playfully 'You little-! Don't expect me to come rushing to help you again then!'

'Yami! No!'

Yami laughed and kept hold of Yugi's hand tightly as he swung it lightly and continued to chat with Yugi idly, distracting him from the deaths that was behind them.

* * *

><p>Yami dropped Yugi off at the Ventrue tower, explaining he would rather suffer final death then step inside and let Yugi wander in himself. After getting passed Chunk and his droning stories Yugi let himself go up to Kaiba's level-getting quite used to visiting the elder-and stepped off the elevator and into his office. Kaiba glanced up at Yugi and once seeing the smaller vampire turned in his chair to face Yugi better.<p>

'Did you do it?' Kaiba asked as he casually clasped his hands together.

'Y-Yes' Yugi replied.

Kaiba gave a small smirk 'Dead?'

Yugi bit his lip, wondering if Kaiba would realise Yugi didn't kill them, but he wasn't about to tell Kaiba he freaked out and felt like crying like a little baby 'Y-Yes'.

Kaiba gave a small chuckle and took out a chequebook and pen 'Good. Hope they went to hell where they belong'.

'You could've told me it was about guns instead of computers though' Yugi added.

'And spoil the surprise?' Kaiba quickly scribbled across it before peeling it off and standing up-making Yugi surprised as he didn't realise how tall Kaiba was at full height-he walked round the desk to Yugi and held the small piece of paper to him 'Like we agreed on, your loan for your…club' Kaiba murmured the last words out as if he felt ashamed and disgusted for saying it.

Yugi took the cheque and glanced at it before his eyes widened, Yugi was sure he would've died if he wasn't already dead at the amount of money he had been given-he certainly didn't expect that much money 'F-For me'.

'If you don't want the club anymore, I'll take the money back'.

'No!' Yugi slipped the cheque into his pocket and smiled 'I-I'll take it…t-thanks'.

'But let me tell you' Kaiba grabbed Yugi's chin roughly to make him stare into Kaiba's ocean blue eyes, their piercing and demeaning glare penetrated his own eyes 'You better do good. Your club will also be my club until you pay me back, so if you do badly at this club I'll do badly and if you do fall to the standards of badly I'll scrunch you, and your club, and anyone else I need to get rid of so badly that you'll be like paper to me. Understand?'

Yugi nodded 'Yes Kaiba' He pushed Kaiba's hand aside and walked out, when standing in his elevator he was glad that he wouldn't need to see Kaiba again; something about him made Yugi quickly dislike him. Yugi sighed and patted his pocket where the cheque sat and gave a small smile.

"Well…I got what I wanted" Yugi thought with a sigh "I suppose I should start making plans and stuff for this club…if I can even pull it off" Another sigh as the elevator opened up and let him escape the deal he had been dragged in "I guess I'll just try…"

*****************************End of chapter 6********************************

Eight pages –hits head- Damnit!

But anyway, it seemed Yugi got his money, and go Yami! Kill! I'm sure he's not all that evilly bad stuff right?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Wolf's passion

We're back to non-violence again. Woo!

Pages to beat: 8. A bit easier I suppose…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Wolf's passion<p>

Yugi sat on the couch in his apartment, the money he had got from Kaiba's cheque sitting patiently on the table while he tried to decide for certain on a plan that would work. His ideas ran through his head but as soon as they hit the centre Yugi couldn't help but think how pathetic they sounded, knowing that not even he would go to the club at that point. Yugi sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

'I should've done this first' He mumbled before looking up as there was knocking on the door, he pushed himself away from his thoughts for a moment before shuffling to the door and opening it slightly so, whoever it was, couldn't see the money on the table. But it was only Joey 'Oh, Joey' Yugi opened the door so his friend could walk in 'I'm a little busy today, so I can't go out'.

'Oohh' Joey then hurried over to the money and picked up a wad 'You won't mind sparing me a few bucks do you?'

'Nope' Yugi took the money back and sat it with the others 'I need all the money I can get; I'm worried about not doing well and Kaiba stripping me bare'.

Joey raised his brow 'You know that doesn't sound completely innocent'.

Yugi hit Joey lightly before sitting back down 'But I need a good idea…I have tons ideas just…too many and then they become silly and stupid…'

'How hard can it be to think of a club?' Joey questioned 'All you need is music and beverages-oh and a bouncer-other than that it should be easy right?'

'But Joey all clubs are like that. I don't want to mix in with the crowd I want to be different…though that's proving harder then what I first thought…'

'Hmm…' Joey shrugged his shoulders as he skimmed his hand over the money 'What about a dollar?'

'No'.

'Oh please Yug, it's hard for me to get money as it is'.

'Get a job then' Yugi joked but then gasped and stood up 'Do you want to become a partner?'

'Partner?' Joey repeated 'What do I have to do?'

'You can help me decide things for my club and you'll work with me in the city'.

'I dunno…'

Yugi rolled his eyes in thought 'You'll get lots of money when the club is up and running' Joey gave another hum in thought 'And I bet a lot of pretty girls will come with nice clean necks'.

'Alright!' Joey grinned 'So, what do we do first partner?'

Yugi giggled 'First thing, I need to write down the name of our club'.

Joey moved over to see Yugi scribble something down before letting Joey read it 'Wolf's passion?'

'Yep' Yugi chirped.

'Why that?'

'Because, you're Gangrel, and you're near enough a wolf as it is. And I'm a Toreador, and I'm passionate about all beautiful things' "Like Yami" Yugi giggled in his mind 'So, Wolf's passion'.

'Oh…that's pretty good actually' Joey complimented.

'Thanks. It kinda feels dangerous yet exciting'.

'Now that's just weird'.

Yugi giggled before sighing 'Now all we need to do is find somewhere to buy and start designing it'.

'I thought you said you had no ideas on what to do' Joey queried with a raised brow.

Yugi gave a shy grin 'A-Admittedly when I thought about you becoming a partner I had some cool ideas'.

'I see' Joey rolled his eyes 'Well, I know one place that's up for sell, used to be a bar or something'.

'Show me!' Yugi pleaded with a small smile.

'Alright, alright, keep your hair on' Joey joked as he lead Yugi to the door 'It's small and needs some work done, but it'll be good'.

* * *

><p>Joey lead Yugi through the city, going past the skyscrapers before Joey pulled Yugi to a stop and pointed to the building that was for sale, it was a little worn down and looked like it would need cleaning up but Yugi saw past that and clasped his hands together.<p>

'It's perfect!' Yugi exclaimed and quickly wrote the address and number on the "For sale" sign before turning to Joey and hugging him tightly 'You're the greatest!'

Joey chuckled 'Well what are partners for?' He joked then turned to Yugi 'I'll leave you to do the fine details, you're good at being fine'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Alright Joey, I'll run it by you to make sure you'll like it alright?'

Joey nodded 'Just make sure I get to run the bar'.

'Why?'

'Because then I'll get to meet the girls easier'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but smiled, knowing that he had promised Joey he would get girls 'Okay Joey, you can man the bar when it's fixed in'.

'Now that's my mate' Joey chuckled and ruffled Yugi's head hard 'You do all the hard work while I'll goof off!'

'Joey! That's not fair!'

* * *

><p>Between the two they had managed to plan out their club and bought the bar Joey had shown Yugi-which took a lot of tricky persuasion-all Yugi needed to do was finish redesigning it and get the name over the bar, which wasn't going down well. Yugi poked his head into the Last round, his eyes searching round before they spotted Anzu insulting Damsel once again, he smiled before hurrying over and stopping by Anzu's side.<p>

'Hey Anzu' Yugi greeted.

'Hey bitch is more like it' Damsel spat.

'Stop talking about yourself' Anzu growled.

'I-Is Yami around?'

'Upstairs'.

'R-Right…'

Yugi quickly slipped past the fighting females, jogging up the stairs he looked around before he spotted Yami. A small grin crept on his face as he sneaked over to the male and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck then, giving a small giggle as he did so.

'It's me Yami!'

Yami chuckled 'I guessed so' Yami turned to face Yugi then 'How you doing Yugi?'

Yugi sighed and sat down next to Yami 'Annoyed'.

'How so?'

'I'm trying to design the sign for my club' Yugi explained as he rubbed his forehead 'I have everything else ready except for the stupid sign. I found a place where they'll do it, but I have to either be there to tell them how I'd want them to do it or give them a sketch so they could work from'.

'And the problem?'

'I can't go during the day and I can't draw for the life of me' Yugi rested his head on his hand 'And I don't know anyone who can draw…'

'Well Anzu is a pretty good drawer' Yami commented 'I'm sure she'll do it for you'.

'She will?' Yugi sighed 'Well that's made my life easier'.

Yami gave a soft laugh which made Yugi smile and shift a little in his seat, happy that he made Yami amused. He then smiled at the male as a thought occurred to him.

'Hey Yami, do you want to come to my club when it's opened?' Yugi asked.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Like a VIP?' Yami suggested.

'Of course' Yugi giggled 'Unless…you're too busy…then I'll understand…'

Yami shook his head 'No, I'm not busy. Tell me when you'll have your big opening'.

'Well…I don't know yet…maybe next week I suppose'.

Yami gave a chuckle before taking a pen and a small notebook from his pocket, Yugi watched curiously as Yami scribbled something down before ripping it out and handing it to Yugi. He looked at the black ink that had numbers and an address on it.

'When you have a certain date, call me' Yami suggested with a smile 'Or come to my apartment in Hollywood. Either way let me know'.

'O-Okay' Yugi quickly stuck the note in his pocket with a small blush "Yami's number and address…I'm in heaven!"

'Yami!' Yugi looked up as Anzu walked over and kissed Yami's cheek 'That Damsel bitch could never win right?'

'She's probably conserving her energy' Yami joked lightly 'Waiting for the next fight that comes around'.

'Well I'll be ready'.

'Anzu please sit' Anzu did as she was told and smiled at Yami 'Yugi needs a little help from you'.

She blinked and noticed Yugi for the first time and gave him a small smile to acknowledge his presence before turning to Yami 'What do I need to do?'

Yami handed Anzu the notebook with a smile 'Yugi needs you to design his sign for his club, do you think you can do it?'

'I can try' Anzu admitted as she took the pen and turned to Yugi 'Any ideas or want me to go far out?'

'Umm…as corny as it sounds, do you think you can do like a wolf howling at a broken heart?' Yugi queried with a shy smile 'A-And Wolf's passion written underneath?'

Anzu raised her brow but shrugged her shoulders and started to draw what Yugi requested in silence, the two males watched her for a few moments before turning to each other.

'Why that?' Yami questioned.

'O-Oh well…J-Joey is going to help run it with me' Yugi explained 'S-So the wolf symbolises him…being Gangrel and all…and the broken heart symbolise passion…for Toreadors…i-it's cheesy I know-'

'I think it's pretty smart' Yami complimented with a smile 'And I like the title. I'm sure it'll attract a lot of people'.

'I hope so…'

Anzu took a few minutes and muttered curse words to herself as she continued to draw, but soon she gave a hum and a nod before skidding the note book to Yugi to observe 'That okay?'

Yugi observed the small picture and smiled, nodding as he looked up at Anzu 'Yes, it's perfect, thank you Anzu'.

'It's no problem. Anything for the friend of Yami'.

Yugi gave a small smile before carefully tearing the page out 'I'll just give this to the guys and they can build our sign'.

'How much money have you spent?' Yami asked with a small smirk.

Yug giggled 'A bit' Yugi admitted 'I had to buy the place then get it cleaned up and stuff…it cost quite a bit, but I have some left over'.

'What you going to do with your extra cash?'

'Buy more clothes' Yugi answered 'I need some more work clothes and I have to smarten Joey up as well, although he thinks it's more of a punishment then a good thing…'

Yami gave a soft laugh and nodded 'Yes, they are known not to like being fancy'.

'Well I threatened him that if he doesn't posh up he won't get free blood' Yugi shrugged his shoulders with a smirk 'So it's his loss'.

Yami laughed 'Nice one Yugi'.

Yugi giggled 'I know, I like being cruel once in a while'.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks before Yugi and Joey got the club opened; they got everything they needed and were waiting for people to arrive. They stood by the bar, Yugi wore what he thought was reasonable for their opening; a small suit he picked up which was black in colour yet the under shirt was a light purple colour with a few buttons undone at the top. He pulled at the sleeves before glancing at Joey with a small smirk, seeing his blonde friend checking himself out in the mirror; he wore a tight black sleeveless jacket with matching pants, and a large necklace of a wolf hanging round his neck.<p>

He gave a frown and played with his hair and slapped his cheeks lightly, Yugi chuckled and walked over and brushed his shoulders 'You look sexy to me Joey'.

Joey gave a laugh and rubbed the back of his head 'Well…I'll take that as a compliment, I have to say even though I hated going through the shops' Joey smiled as he ran his hands down his sides 'You have a good taste in fashion'.

'Thank you' Yugi then looked around nervously "I hope I look good enough for Yami…I'm so nervous".

After a while of opening people started to come into the club and soon they were packed full of people, it made Yugi ecstatic that everyone wanted to be in his club, and they were enjoying his club, he smiled to himself and hugged his body. Joey glanced over at his friend after handing two people their drinks and walked over, tapping Yugi on the head to gain his attention.

'Having fun?' Joey chuckled.

'Yes!' Yugi squealed 'It's so exciting! Everyone loves it!'

'I know, but you standing by yourself and hugging yourself is also creepy' Joey joked 'You going to do something?'

'Erm…s-sure' Yugi then glanced up and smiled when he spotted Yami walk through the door talking to some girls who had walked in, he flattened his jacket lightly before skipping over 'Hey there Yami'.

'Hi Yugi, looking nice' Yami glanced around at the club 'And the club looks awesome'.

Yugi giggled and blushed slightly 'Thanks…oh! Come meet Joey!'

Yugi pulled Yami over to the bar, the blonde looked up at Yami as Yami did the same, Yugi looked between the two before introducing them 'Yami this is Joey, Joey this is Yami'.

'It's nice to meet you' Joey greeted with a small smirk.

'Likewise' Yami replied with his own smirk.

Yugi blinked and looked between the two with a confused look "Why does it feel like…the two are…being mean to each other?" Yugi thought.

'Yug, you can use the office in the back' Joey suggested but leaned closer 'But try and keep your pants on'.

Yugi crimsoned but quickly dragged Yami away before he could be more embarrassed by Joey. The office they had designed didn't contain much; only a desk and a sofa to sit on with lights to brighten the room, Yugi pulled Yami inside and shut the door behind them so the music and dancing could be muffled and Yugi was sure even if he did get embarrassed it would only be Yami who would see-much to his detest.

Yami sat down and patted the seat next to him with a small smile 'Sit?'

Yugi gave a small chuckle but moved over and sat next to Yami 'S-So…umm…y-you really like it?'

'Of course. I'm not one for clubs, but this is good work' Yami reached over and patted Yugi on the shoulder 'I'm quite proud of you'.

Yugi giggled again but his face soon turned red as he fiddled with his clothes 'Umm…Y-Yami…'

'Yes?'

'I-I…uhh…t-the thing is…' Yugi bit his lip before taking a deep breath 'W-Where's Anzu? I thought she was going to come' "Stupid Yugi!"

'She's going to meet up with me later to examine some art work' Yami explained as he sat back 'A new boy wants to give us some of his work so we have to see if it's actually worth hanging up in our gallery'.

'Oh' Yugi gave a small smile but then lost it 'D-Does that mean you're going to leave soon?'

'Unfortunately yes. I wanted to stay longer, but I have my own things to do' Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'Sorry. But I can come back anytime I want right? And see you again'.

'Y-Yes of course! Anytime!'

'That's good' Yami then gave a hum and stared at his legs in thought, Yugi tilted his head slightly and watched Yami for a few moments before he looked up 'Yugi…since I came here for you…will you do something for me?'

'S-Sure, anything'.

'Well, my gallery will be opening next week and I'll have a lot of influential people there' Yami smiled and casually brushed his bangs out of his face before continuing 'But every time I've held an exhibition I've always had a date with me; Anzu usually filled that role but this time I'm letting her have the night off and without a date surely people will be suspicious'.

Yugi blinked 'I-I guess…what do you want me to do?'

'Would you like to be my date?' Yami asked which made Yugi crimson to a deep red 'Unless you don't like art, then I'd understand-'

'N-No! No! I-It's fine' Yugi stammered with a nod 'Y-You came for me…s-so why shouldn't I do the same to you?' Yugi smiled 'T-Tell me when and where and I'll be there'.

'Well I can pick you up if you like' Yami offered 'How about I'll meet you here at nine and I'll drive you to the gallery?'

'Okay' Yugi smiled lightly and kicked his feet idly "Though I would've liked it if we met up at your house".

There was a small ringing which made Yugi break out of his thoughts, Yami slipped his hand into his pocket and took out his mobile. He sighed when he read the screen but answered it nonetheless and held it to his ear.

'Yes Anzu?' Yami uttered as he sat back comfortably, Yugi listened closely as he knew that if it was Anzu calling she was more than likely trying to boss Yami to leave the club 'Uhuh…oh really? Mmm…Mhmm…alright…yes…goodbye Anzu' He then put his phone back and sighed 'Women. Sorry about that' Yami apologised as he turned to Yugi.

'Do…you have to go now?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Yeah. Anzu said that something important turned up, so I have to go check it out' Yami stood up but turned to Yugi 'But I like your club, and I know you'll go far with it'.

Yugi smiled and stood up so he faced Yami 'Thanks…I'll be waiting to see you come back, every night I should hope!'

Yami laughed and nodded 'Yes, every night' He then held his hand out to Yugi 'The exhibition will be next week; I suppose that's when I'll see you again, right?'

'Umm…sure' Yugi held Yami's hand and shook it lightly.

'Take care Yugi, and don't stop what you're doing' Yami took back his hand and gave Yugi a small wave before walking out into the club again.

When Yugi was alone Yugi gave a dreamy sigh and held his hand close to his chest before sitting down on the sofa, small giggles leaving his throat as he rocked his hand back and forth like a little baby.

'You all finished?' Joey asked.

Yugi squeaked and jumped up seeing Joey at the door, he gave his friend a small scowl before nodding 'Yeah…Yami had to go'.

'Bet you wished he'd stay all night right?'

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'Yeah…kind of…'

'How much do you like him?' Joey then grinned 'And I mean more as a friend'.

Yugi blushed and fiddled with his clothes before looking away 'H-He's just a nice guy…t-that's all…'

'Bullcrap' Joey walked in and stood by Yugi 'You want to make out with him and all the stuff right?'

'Joey!' Yugi hissed with a red face but gave a shrug in defeat 'I-In a…sense I suppose…'

Joey then sniggered 'Aww! My friend is in love!'

'A-Am not!' Yugi defended 'I-It's not like he probably feels the same way…j-just a silly school crush thing…y-you know?'

Joey crossed his arms in a smirk 'You can tell yourself that all the time, but it won't sink in'.

Yugi gave a glare 'Aren't you supposed to be manning the bar?'

'Going, going' Joey hummed along with the music as he left Yugi in the office.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his blushing cheeks, though admittedly he couldn't quite help himself as he started picturing what it would be like if Yami did feel the same way about him; being held in his arms, resting close to his body, his lips on Yugi's. But they were only dreams as of yet, he didn't expect Yami to like him back.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

-Takes knife out- Seven pages!

But I digress, so Yugi has his club up and running and he's going to be Yami's date for his exhibition. Art. Yes…not too hard to describe…I think…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Camarilla vs Anarchs

Just a little conflict to add to the romance.

You know that makes sense!

Pages to beat: 7. Easy right? Right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Camarilla vs. Anarchs<p>

Yugi leaned against the bar as he waited for Yami to arrive, tapping the floor with his foot and playing with his clothes were just a few of the signs that he was nervous. He kept glancing around the club every now and then and watched the people enjoy their time, praying that he could be that happy and confident as everyone else.

Yugi looked up as Joey placed his hand on Yugi's head, ruffling it a bit 'Calm down will ya? You're scaring a few people'.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised as he took a deep breath and tried to keep his body still 'I-I'm just nervous…'

'Dude, he asked you to an art gallery, not a date'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'It's still the same thing…just a bit different is all…' Seeing Joey's raised brow he tutted and turned away 'You wouldn't understand' Yugi growled impatiently.

Joey gave a chuckle and patted Yugi on the head 'Don't worry Yug, you're dashing prince charming will take you away to his Prada house'.

'Very funny' Yugi mumbled but then looked up as Yami walked in; his body turned wobbly at the sight of Yami once again in a posh business suit-smart and formal was one of the many outfits Yami looked alluring in; Yugi presumed that the thought of grabbing his tie and pulling him closer for a kiss was the reason-but he managed to say his goodbyes to Joey and skipped over to Yami 'Hey Yami' He greeted.

Yami turned to him and smiled 'Hey back at you' He then held Yugi's hand 'You look great again'.

'Oh' Yugi blushed lightly and wriggled his fingers idly, he had been wondering himself if the black Chinese style shirt and leather pants were good clothes to wear to an art exhibit but that was pushed aside by Yami's compliment 'T-Thank you…y-you look nice yourself…'

Yami gave a soft chuckle and turned to the door 'Shall we?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi walked out with Yami, giving Joey a quick wave before he was lead out to the dark streets where Yami had parked his car.

Yami took out the keys and unlocked his black Mercedes Benz; Yugi gazed over it lightly but quickly turned back to Yami as he opened the passenger door for Yugi. He smiled and gladly sat in the car as he watched Yami walk round to the driver's side and start the engine up, Yugi pulled the belt over him and ran his fingers over the seat.

'Nice car' Yugi complimented as Yami pulled it out onto the streets 'I didn't think vampires could drive…'

Yami gave a quiet laugh 'Of course we can. We just have to lie about our age every now and then' Yugi gave a small giggle and sat back against his seat comfortably 'What about you Mr. Mutou? Are you ever going to learn how to drive?'

'No…to stressful and too scary' Yugi then gave a laugh 'Besides I'm so short I probably wouldn't reach the break'.

Yami laughed as well 'Well that could be true. Oh well, I guess I'll be chauffeuring you around'.

Yugi blushed and glanced out the window as he briefly closed his eyes "I wish you would chauffeur me to your heart" Yugi thought before turning back to have a casual conversations with the male.

* * *

><p>Yami drove through LA until they reached Hollywood, Yugi pressed close to the glass as he glanced at the lights and the people they passed in the car. Having never been to Hollywood Yugi was immediately excited by it, but he didn't realise that after a while it looked like a normal part of his home.<p>

'My place' Yami commented making Yugi look around frantically.

'Where?' He asked excitedly but realised how odd he must've looked with Yami sitting next to him-who had started to laugh at Yugi's reaction-Yugi blushed to a red colour and sat back in his seat 'I-I mean…i-it must be a really posh place…t-to be here…'

'I guess it is' Yami said vaguely with a small shrug 'Didn't really think of it as a posh place'.

Yugi gave a small smile "Typical Yami" Yugi then gazed around 'I bet you see a lot of celebrities around here right?'

'Not really…unless you count the vampire community'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle before he realised Yami was pulling the car into a small car park and they had reached their destination. Yugi gazed at the number of cars that were parked along next to them as they got out, seeing that a few people had arrived-but he didn't want to determine how many people there by the number of cars.

Yugi walked over to Yami's side and gave a small giggle as Yami held his arm out to Yugi, so he gladly linked arms with Yami as they walked round to the front.

'Do I have to talk to people?' Yugi asked.

'No. Not really. I'll do all the impressing' Yami reassured 'You can just look around and do what you want-within reason of course'.

'Oh okay' Yugi gave a small sigh and glanced off "So I'm just to make Yami look good I guess".

Yami greeted the guard who stood at the front door to make sure no trouble makers got in, Yami lead Yugi inside the building casually as Yugi gaped slightly; there were many art paintings hanging on the wall which people looked at or didn't, soft classical music playing somewhere in the distance and everyone was talking and having a good time with each other. The one thing Yugi couldn't help but notice was how smart and tidy everyone looked, it only made him feel more out of place with his dark clothing.

'Looks like no one missed me' Yami chuckled and turned to Yugi 'Drink Yugi?'

'Oh…umm…sure' Yugi replied and glanced around to realise that everyone was drinking red wine.

'I'll be back in a minute then' Yami then let go of Yugi's arm and walked off into the crowd, occasionally talking to a few people now and then before disappearing.

Yugi bit his lip and looked around nervously, he didn't want to do anything that would upset someone and ruin Yami's exhibition so opted to shuffling over to one of the paintings and stare at it while he waited for Yami to return. It was a landscape painting; white mountains sat at the furthest of the picture with a lake in the front, a jetty hung over the water while flowers surrounded the water. Yugi smiled lightly, even though he didn't understand art well he knew that landscapes were his favourite as he often imagined himself in the place.

'Like it?' Yugi squeaked but looked up to see Yami standing by his side with two wine glasses in his hands.

'Y-Yes' Yugi replied 'I-It's umm…r-really…uhh…' Yugi rolled his eyes in thought, wishing he had paid more attention to his art teacher back in school when she was explaining art to them 'Well…umm…'

Yami chuckled and handed Yugi his glass to which he took 'Good perhaps?' Yami suggested.

Yugi gave a small blush of embarrassment and nodded his head 'I-I can't describe it like all the others can' Yugi admitted shyly 'B-But I know what I like…and what I don't like…t-that's important right?'

Yami smiled and nodded 'That is true. You wouldn't want to get something you don't like'.

Yugi managed to smile quickly before drinking some of the blood in the glass "I'm not going to make it through tonight!" Yugi thought but then sighed and tapped his fingers against the glass "I need to ask Joey where he gets those bags from".

'You can buy it if you like' Yami suggested and pointed to the price next to it.

Yugi's eyes widened at the price and shook his head 'N-No I can't. I'd like to but I really can't, I don't have that much money and I really want to save up to improve my club…I'm sorry…'

'It's fine' Yami took a small sip from his glass and he and Yugi started to leave the picture 'How is your club going? Good?'

Yugi nodded 'Yep. We've finally found someone who's going to be our bouncer' Yugi gave a small giggle 'Though I end up finding him and Joey comparing muscles together'.

Yami chuckled 'He's still working with you? I would've thought he'd left by now'.

'No. He likes to seduce girls so he could bite them' Yugi rolled his eyes at the number of times Joey had left the bar to do that 'I don't think he likes the crowds and stuff is all'.

'Ah I see' Yami glanced up to some people and tapped Yugi's shoulder 'Would you like to meet some influential people?'

Yugi gave a shudder to the thought of all the things that could go wrong if he did meet them 'D-Do you think I should?'

'I don't know. Would you like to?'

Yugi gave a weak nod 'O-Okay…'

Yami pulled Yugi over to the small group of three people before introducing Yugi to them and having a conversation with them all, granted Yugi tensed and stammered when they asked Yugi what he thought about the exhibition but he thought he did a good job on being casual and talking like a normal person-forgetting on occasions that he was a vampire holding a glass of blood in his hands. Yami circulated between people that were there with Yugi by his side, introducing his date to the people before they chatted away, Yugi quickly picked up on what to talk about and what not to talk about and even quickly picked up on what they meant when art came into the talking.

After Yugi had met nearly every person in the building he walked by Yami's side with a sigh and glanced into his glass, seeing only a few droplets left he gave a small whine.

'Want more?' Yami asked as he took Yugi's glass.

'Oh, yes please' Yugi smiled at the thought of more blood to drink.

Yami smiled back and was about to walk off before he stopped and glared at something 'God no'.

Yugi blinked and looked around 'W-What? Something wrong?'

Yami moved the glass to his other hand so he used his free hand to turn Yugi's head to what he was looking at, Yugi felt his body gave a small shiver as his eyes met Kaiba's figure in the crowds, he was moving around slowly and casually though Yugi was sure that Yami didn't invite the male.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Yami growled and let go of Yugi 'Great he's seen us'.

"Damnit" Yugi thought and tried to move closer to Yami for protection, knowing how intimidating and demeaning Kaiba could be when he wanted to.

Kaiba walked up to the two of them with the same cold scowl he had before 'Aten' Kaiba said.

'Kaiba' Yami growled lightly.

Kaiba then noticed Yugi sidling behind Yami to hide 'And Yugi…what a surprise'.

'H-Hello Kaiba' Yugi mumbled out.

'What are you doing here Kaiba?' Yami questioned with a glare.

'I heard there was a show here' Kaiba answered and slipped his hands into his pockets 'I had some free time and thought I should amuse myself…and I would love a drink' He nodded to the glasses in Yami's hand 'Thank you for asking'.

Yami bit his lip but turned to Yugi 'I'll be back in a minute' He comforted, seeing his uneasy state and turned to walk off again.

Yugi watched Yami disappear with a small whine to himself, he then glanced to Kaiba who kept his eyes fixed on Yugi. He gave another shiver feeling the glare crawl down on his back and he knew he had to get away.

'E-Excuse me' Yugi mumbled before hurrying off into the crowd to avoid Kaiba once again.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood over by another painting while he waited for Yami to return, Yugi kept his eye out for Kaiba even after he had lost him, though was distracted by the picture of the bare woman getting slaughtered by what looked like a demon. Yugi winced slightly every time his eyes met the large gash over the woman's neck.<p>

'Hey' Yugi looked up to see Yami standing by his side holding the wine glass out to him.

'Oh thank you' Yugi quickly took it and gulped half of it down out of nerves 'Why do you think Kaiba is here?'

'I don't know. I'd rather he'd just leave' Yami sighed but then when hearing his name called he turned to some people before facing Yugi 'Excuse me, looks like I'm needed'.

Yugi watched Yami leaving his side and joining a small group to talk with. Yugi sighed and turned back to the painting, but soon shivered when he realised he wasn't alone.

'Kindred' Kaiba mumbled.

Yugi glanced up at him 'Huh?'

'A kindred painted it' Kaiba nodded to the name under the picture 'That name rings a bell'.

'Oh…I see…' Yugi replied vaguely.

Kaiba glanced at Yugi before looking up at Yami's laughter 'You make some interesting friends' Kaiba commented, making Yugi gaze at Yami with a small blush 'Reckless choices can have consequences though…'

'W-What's that supposed to mean?' Yugi asked.

'You're under Camarilla laws, and associating with the Anarchs might look terrible as us. You need to choose your friends wisely or suffer the consequences'.

'What…kind of consequences?'

'Like your club. Like your friends. Like your home. Like your life' Yugi shuffled a few inches away from Kaiba, picking up on what he meant quickly 'I own you now, and when something becomes a problem I get rid of it easily'.

'I…don't belong to you!' Yugi snapped, making Kaiba properly turn to him 'I owe you money…but I'm not a piece to be played with. You can't scare me, no matter what you say'.

Kaiba stared plainly at Yugi for a few short quiet moments before sighing 'You either have guts or have a death wish' Kaiba growled 'And I'd like to think death wish is the one. I'm not like your friends, mess with me and I'll make sure you'll get hit hard, got that?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'I understand'.

Kaiba finished off his drink before roughly grabbing Yugi's hand he sat the wine glass in it and turning to walk away and presumably out of the gallery. Yugi gave a sigh before glancing at the glass in his hand.

"What does he think I am? A waiter?" Yugi thought.

* * *

><p>The exhibition went on until late into the night, Yami said his farewells to the other guests until there wasn't anyone left. Yugi sat in the passenger seat and gazed out of the window, not even the sight of Hollywood made the smaller one bounce with excitement, something about Kaiba's presence that night seemed to make him down.<p>

'Did you have a fun time?' Yami asked with a small smile 'I know these kind of things can get tedious after a while…'

Yugi shook his head 'I had a great time. And everyone was so nice, I thought because they were all posh they'd be all mean and cold, but they were great; I had a great time'.

'Good' They stayed silent for a few moments before Yami sighed 'I saw you and Kaiba talking…what did he want?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I think he's trying to convert me to help the Camarilla and got intimidated that I was spending time with you'.

'I see…did he threaten you?'

'A little'.

There was a moment of silence which made Yugi turn to Yami, he glared out the window as he drove down the streets, his grip on the wheel seeming to tighten after Yugi answered his questions; was it perhaps he didn't like the thought of Yugi getting bullied around by others? That thought only made Yugi blush, imagining Yami as his protector was a dazzling thought.

'I won't mind' Yami finally spoke quietly, making Yugi forget his previous thoughts 'If…you go along with the Cammies. I would understand why'.

Yugi giggled but shook his head 'Yami I'm not going to let myself get pushed around by someone who has a lot of money. I can support myself without his help; I'll choose what I want to be and who I'll go with when I want to and on my own'.

Yami smiled and reached over to ruffle Yugi's hair 'You would make a great Anarch…so free and persistent'.

Yugi blushed under his touch but tried to hide it with a smile 'Well…it's what I want…' Yugi mumbled 'D-Doing my own thing I mean'.

'Don't worry, I won't convert you' Yami took back his hand to rest it on the wheel again 'I'm just saying'.

* * *

><p>Yami soon pulled up in front of Yugi's apartment, he gave a sigh at the sight of his home, it meant he would be in the comfort of his own design and yet it would mean the end of their day. Yugi didn't want to be selfish and got out of the car with Yami, smiling at the older male.<p>

'I had a nice time, thanks for taking me' Yugi said happily.

'I had a great time for you coming with me' Yami replied and walked round to shake his hand 'Perhaps we could do it again?'

'Oh…sure' Yugi blushed lightly at the touch and at the thought of another night to spend with Yami 'T-That is if I don't become a nuisance'.

'Not at all' Yami then smiled and lifted Yugi's hand so he could place a small kiss on the top of it.

Yugi bit back his lip to hold the squeal bubbling in his throat back, his cheeks burning a crimson colour as he met with Yami's eyes as he took his lips away from Yugi's hand. His body was shaking with delight, his lips trembling at the thought of having Yami's lips on his own, but despite his nervous state he managed to stammer out 'O-Ok-Okay'.

Yami smiled at Yugi's stuttering and let go of his hand-rather making Yugi disappointed he couldn't hold his hand anymore.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

'N-Night Yami…'

Yami walked round his car again, before sitting inside it he gave Yugi a wave to which he responded with his own shaky wave, Yami started the engine up again and Yugi watched Yami drive away and into the busy street. Pulling his legs along Yugi walked into the building and stood in the elevator, he watched the lights go up in numbers as he held his hand to his chest.

'He kissed my hand…' Yugi whispered before squealing and hugging himself 'I'm in heaven!' He exclaimed and laughed until the elevator door opened at his level. He danced out and unlocked his door before jumping in and landing on the sofa. He sighed and nuzzled his hand close to his face as he closed his eyes 'I'll never let anyone else touch this hand…this is Yami's hand'.

Yugi giggled again at the thought and continued to nuzzle his hand, still feeling the touch of Yami's lips on his skin, knowing that as long as he lived he wouldn't forget it easily-considering he was immortal it was going to be a long time.

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Seven pages…s'alright I suppose –puts knife aside-

So it seems that Kaiba is recruiting more soilders for the Camarilla and Yugi is head over heels (Not like we didn't know) Oh I just hope nothing bad will happen.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. The hunters' prisoner

Time for some sexy action scenes!

And you know that what I mean is extra corny toppings!

Pages to beat: 7. Easy right? Right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-The hunters' prisoner<p>

Yugi sat in the office of his club as he filled out some paperwork, he wasn't sure how it ended up as he was the paper filler and Joey was the bartender of the club but Yugi didn't mind it, he was much more better at filling paperwork then talking and flirting with people; Joey however seemed to be a natural.

Yugi sighed and stacked the paper aside once he had finished with it, glancing up at the clock to see it as two in the morning he gave another sigh but quickly blushed as he gazed lovingly at his hand. It seemed that whenever he looked at the appendage the thoughts and touches of Yami's kiss came flooding back to his mind, though he was sure it was only a sign of a farewell Yugi's imagination sparked all kinds of thoughts and feelings.

Yugi giggled and sat back against the sofa as he let his hand touch his lips so lightly, closing his eyes gently at peace "I can still feel his touch…oh so heavenly…it's the best…"

'Yug!'

Yugi squeaked and jumped up, seeing Joey standing at the door 'We've all closed up now, you heading off?'

'Uhh…y-yeah in a minute' Yugi mumbled with a faint blush over his face.

Joey tilted his head and walked closer 'Why you holding your hand? Have you hurt it?'

'N-No that's not it' Yugi reassured and held it away from Joey 'I-I'm fine'.

'Let me see'.

'N-No! I-It's quite alright!'

But Joey quickly caught Yugi's hand and pulled it closer to observe it, then giving a hum 'Doesn't look like it's in pain'.

'Joey you idiot! Yami kissed it! It's all gone!' Yugi shouted but then burned red when he realised he had shouted it as loud as he could.

'Oh?' Joey then pulled a smirk and let Yugi's hand go 'So you got a little intimate did you?'

'N-No i-it wasn't l-like that' Yugi turned to the papers and started to shuffle through the papers if it meant he didn't have to look Joey in the eye.

'You're red' Joey poked his cheek lightly with a grin 'Must've been some art exhibition'.

'Oh clear off' Yugi growled and swatted at his hand 'We had a nice time, nothing perverse about it'.

'Sure' Joey then casually sat next to Yugi, much to his annoyance as he knew Joey was only going to bug him more 'So…when are you going to start dating?'

'Pfft, Joey don't be ridiculous' Yugi gave a faint chuckle at the thought 'Yami is so…kind, and sweet and sophisticated' Yugi gave a small sigh 'And handsome…and perfect…' Yugi then shook his head 'A-And I'm me…why would Yami want to go out with me?'

'Because he'd be an idiot not to' Joey smiled and hit Yugi's shoulder lightly 'Let's go find him, where does Yami live?'

'Hollywood'.

'Alright!' Joey then stood up and dragged Yugi up 'We are going to go, and you are going to make him your lover!'

'Joey' Yugi groaned but was dragged out nonetheless and forced to lock the club up and leave for Hollywood.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the Hollywood district and Yugi didn't take too long to spot the building where Yami lived in, they stood at the door as they read through the names next to the buzzers, Joey hummed quietly and looked around at the dark streets.<p>

'Do you get the feeling we're being watched?' Joey questioned quietly.

'Joey don't make me more nervous then I already am' Yugi scolded and pressed the buzzer next to the name "Yami Aten". Yugi waited for a response but after a few minutes frowned and rang the buzzer again, and again, and again, but there was no response 'That's odd…maybe he's out somewhere'.

'Maybe' Joey then pushed Yugi to the side lightly as a woman rang the buzzer, smiling at the two males as she was allowed inside and opened the door. Joey quickly moved and kept the door open 'We can wait for him at home'.

'Joey!' Yugi hissed as the blonde opened the door more for Yugi, he sighed and rolled his eyes but followed his friend inside 'We can get into trouble for this'.

'Don't sweat it' Joey gave a dismissive hand as he let go of the door and walked up the stairs with Yugi by his side 'We aren't robbing anything we're just waiting for Yami to come home'.

They walked up a few flights before they found Yami's door and stood by it, they knocked on the door and stared as the door opened slightly. The two looked at each other before Joey pushed it open more.

'I'll go first' He whispered and walked inside, Yugi followed his lead and poked his head in.

The apartment was a mess; furniture had been knocked over or attacked, a few lights had been knocked over and flickered on and off repeatedly and a few blood stains scattered over the walls. Yugi gasped lightly, paling as he could only imagine the worst for Yami, Joey walked around cautiously before sighing.

'Nice place' He commented, Yugi walked inside more and was about to pick the light up but then there was banging which made both males jump and turn to a door with a chair under the handle.

'Help! Get me out!' A female voice called out.

Joey moved forwards and pulled the chair out before opening the door, Anzu tumbled out and held onto Joey, panting slightly with tears running down her face and a few bloodstains covering her body.

'Anzu?' Yugi hurried over to them 'Anzu what happened?'

'It…It was terrible!' Anzu cried 'M-Me and Yami was planning together…a-and then they came!'

'Who came?' Joey questioned.

'Hunters. F-Five of them…they ranted about how they were going to…clean my soul once they dealt with the devil…t-they locked me in the cupboard so I wouldn't leave…a-and they took Yami…h-he tried to fight them off…b-but t-they over powered him…oh god Yami!'

'Hey it's going to be fine' Joey reassured as he sat Anzu in a nearby chair that hadn't been wrecked 'You stay there, and make sure no one gets in here again alright'.

'B-But Y-Yami…'

'We'll find him!' Yugi interrupted, himself on the verge of tears 'We'll find him and he'll be alive!'

'But Yug…we don't even know where the hunters are' Joey sighed 'They could be anywhere'.

'But…' Yugi turned to Joey 'Yami…'

Joey stared between the pleading faces before nodding 'Alright, but still we have no idea where they are'.

Anzu sniffled as she wiped away some tears 'T-There's a base at eastern Malibu' Anzu said shakily 'I-I heard that…bitch and the others talking about it…i-it's by the beach…'

Joey shrugged 'It's a start. Anzu when we leave lock the doors and don't let anyone in, we'll go find Yami'.

Anzu gave a nod and watched the males walk out; they hurried out of the apartment building and onto the night streets 'Malibu…it had to be far away'.

* * *

><p>Yugi gave another pathetic whimper as he trudged through the murky water, Joey however seemed to be fine with the dirty getting onto his clothes. They had reached Malibu, but to get close to the hideout they had decided to go through the sewers so they wouldn't be seen, however the thought of walking through dirty water was unimaginable and the actual walking through it was repulsive.<p>

'Hey, I see light up ahead' Joey said and pointed to the opening towards the night sky.

'Finally!' Yugi ran on ahead but skidded to a halt when he came to the end of the tunnel.

The sewer pipe was poking out of the side of a cliff and lead to a large drop into the oceans waves, Yugi stepped back slightly and looked up at Joey as he joined by his side, casually looking over the side.

'You wait here, I'll go look around' Joey then grabbed the top of the pipe and pulled himself up and walked off. Yugi bit his lip and waited patiently for Joey to return, he shook his legs with a groan as he tried to shake as much of the dirtied water off of his clothes.

Joey then leaned back down making Yugi jump back slightly 'Jackpot, a monastery or something or something, full of hunters though'.

'I-Is Yami there?'

'Only one way to find out' Joey then held his hand down and pulled Yugi up so they both sat on top of the water pipe. The cliff was a dark grey colour with rocks jutting out in odd places and a light moss growing over their surfaces, a small metal abandoned stair weaved up the side of cliff; parts of it had come off its hinges and hung loosely in the air.

'Alright, let's go' Joey stood up and jumped onto the metal stair, then turning to catch Yugi when he jumped over to him 'Now, be quiet and if it has to come to it, we'll have to kill them okay?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'Joey…Yami…will be alright…won't he?'

Joey sighed and glanced away, running his hand through his blonde hair, Yugi could easily tell he wouldn't like the response.

'I won't lie' Joey mumbled 'Hunters are…ruthless. They know are weaknesses and like to exploit it. They probably think Yami is something from the Camarilla-stupid idiots-if they think he has something to hide…they'll probably burn him…which is our worst fear being burnt. If he's alive he's probably scarred and got a few nice burn marks…but don't be surprised if all we find are his ashes…'

Yugi whimpered but gave a nod that he understood, he followed Joey up the whining stairs as he dabbed his eyes to get rid of the tears; but he was going to be strong, he had to believe that Yami was still alive. He spent a lot of time around the male, and he knew Yami would never give up his life so easily in front of hunters.

They soon reached the top of the cliff and Joey signalled Yugi to move over to a clump of rocks, they quickly dived behind it and poked their heads around to check the scenery. The monastery was a small building, little lanterns hung from the doors and the walls, creaking windows swung lightly in the breeze and every inch of the grounds was covered by large men holding very large guns. Joey gave a hum at the situation before turning to Yugi and smiling.

'Yug, you go around and check if there's a quiet way to get in' Joey ordered.

'Huh? Why me?' Yugi questioned.

'You're a Toreador. You run around real quick so they don't see you and see if there's any way to get in, okay?'

Yugi whined but nodded 'Okay…'

'Alright, and remember; sneaky'.

Yugi nodded and sighed, giving his legs a small shake before standing up and running off. Yugi wasn't really sure when he started to get used to his Celerity, he didn't need to run anywhere very fast at least, yet he had this instinct that he could if he wanted to. Like it had been with him all of his life. Yugi reached a safe place behind some more rocks; he poked his head out to see he had reached the side of the monastery, though there was no one on the ground level there were plenty of men patrolling on the roof. Yugi gave a huff and ran off again, going round the back to the other side and stopping at a large rock, he sighed seeing that their defence was much tougher then he first thought.

'Hey!' Yugi looked up as one of the hunters had spotted at him and tried shooting at him, Yugi was lucky that they missed him but there was a small rumble and Yugi looked up to see the boulder he stood next to begin to roll down the hill. Yugi made a dive to a small ditch nearby as the large boulder hit the ground and rolled down towards the passing hunters.

Joey looked up as he heard the boulder move and the hunters screams fill the air, he sighed and shook his head 'So much for being quiet' He mumbled and got to his feet to hurry over.

Yugi cringed as he heard the guns from the hunters try and shoot at him, he curled up slightly and held his head and prayed that they didn't hit.

'Alright you little fuck' Yugi glanced up to see two hunters standing over him with large guns aimed at him 'See you in hell'.

But before they could shoot Yugi Joey in his wolf form attacked one man and knocked the other over while he struggled with his first victim. Yugi heard a crack and cringed before Joey grabbed the last man who tried to shoot him, only to get his neck bitten by Joey and his blood drained out of him quickly.

'We're under attack!' The hunters on the roof shouted and started shooting at Joey and Yugi.

Joey growled but bit at Yugi's clothes and pulled him up, making him wriggle as Joey tossed him aside and he skidded to the wall, Yugi looked up to see he had landed by a door. Yugi quickly got on his feet and opened the door to let himself in, only to freeze as hunters turned his way and quickly aimed their guns towards Yugi.

'The archfiend is sending troops!' One of the hunters exclaimed.

Yugi shook his head but quickly ducked as they started shooting at him, he ducked behind one of the benches that were there but yet a bullet passed and hit him in the shoulder. Yugi hissed in pain and grasped his bleeding shoulder.

They then looked up as the door flew off and hit into the wall breaking off into small parts, a bloody Joey stood at the door and with a snarl lunged at the hunters, biting and clawing his way through them as they continued to shoot more holes into his skin. Yugi bit his lip and turned to the broken door, grabbing part of it off before running over to the men and hitting one of the hunters with it.

'Leave my friend alone!' Yugi shouted and quickly dodged as the man turned to shoot at Yugi.

Joey then jumped on the man and tore into his neck before tossing his body aside and turning to Yugi as he changed back into his human form 'You okay mate?'

'I'm fine' Yugi reassured and gently stroked over Joey's wounds 'What about you?'

'Hey, I'm no newbie to this sort of thing' Joey patted Yugi's head and casually licked his arm as he walked on 'I'll be fine, but let's try and find Yami first'.

Yugi nodded 'Okay…'

They walked through corridors until they found a doorway which lead only down, and further down they went until the came to what looked like a cave. Yugi looked around at the cold blue stone walls and the distant dripping bounced around the caverns. Joey jumped the last step of stairs in their descent and checked the area, he gave a nod to Yugi and they carried on walking through the tunnels. They soon came to a dilemma; the tunnel broke off into two.

Joey rubbed his head before mumbling to himself as he pointed between the tunnels and finally choosing the left one.

'That way' He said and walked towards it.

'What makes you so sure?' Yugi questioned.

'I have a strong feeling about it'.

Yugi bit his lip but jogged over to catch up with his friend as they walked down the new path, they soon came to a small cave that had a deep pool at the furthest end. The two walked in and Yugi could tell that the dripping was coming from this cave as it was the loudest in that area, boxes scattered around the pillars which Joey jumped to and searched through while Yugi looked around. Hidden in a corner were bars-cages even, and a familiar face.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried and raced over to the jail. He grabbed the bars and tried to pull them off as much as he could.

Yami sat in one of the cells, leaning against the wall unconscious, burn marks and other wounds scattered over his body. Yugi was on the verge of crying helplessly seeing his love alone in such pain and tried to pull the door off, but once again it was no use.

'Damnit!' Yugi cursed and kicked the door 'We have to get Yami out of there!'

'Calm down' Joey soothed and ran his hand over the lock 'Well, they've put him in there recently, there must be a key right?'

'Right…' Yugi turned to Yami and held the bars again 'Yami, we'll be right back, and we'll get you out of here. That's a promise'.

'Alright, let's go' Joey held Yugi's hand and turned 'No doubt the hun-'

They stood and froze as three hunters stood at the cave entrance and aimed their guns to the two of them, Yugi and Joey looked between each other before holding their hands up in defeat.

'We have more soldiers' One of the men then moved forwards towards them to herd them 'Into the cage'.

Yugi glanced up at Joey who gave a shrug at the smaller one 'A vamp's gotta do what a vamp's gotta do' Joey gave a small smile as his hands turned an electric blue colour, the other two men looked behind them and tried to run as spectral wolves arose from the ground and pounced on top of the men, tearing into their necks to kill them. The other man watched terrified and turned to try and shoot at them but Joey quickly lunged at him, hitting the gun out of his hands and hitting his body a few times to weaken him before biting into his neck and once again draining his blood. Joey tossed the body aside into the water and wiped his mouth clean from blood.

'I'm going to get fat if they keep coming like this' Joey joked.

'Joey, I don't like all this needless death' Yugi mumbled quietly.

'Ah but Yug, part of humanity is self-defence. And weren't they going to shoot us?'

'W-Well I suppose-'

'Then it's totally cool' He then walked over to the two dead corpses and searched through their pockets 'Besides, they're brainless hunters, they deserve every blow we hit at them'.

Yugi sighed 'I suppose so…'

'Damn, no keys on these two' He then stood up and turned to the water 'What's the betting the guy in the water has it?' He sighed annoyed and slipped out of his jacket 'See you in a few mins'.

He then jumped into the water and disappeared under the surface, Yugi watched for a few minutes and kept looking back between the water and the entrance of the cave in case any more hunters returned, he then jumped back when he saw a hand emerge from the water with keys dangling from his fingers. Yugi shook his head as Joey surfaced and chuckled, throwing the keys to the smaller one.

'Try one of those' Joey pulled himself out of the water and shook himself much like a dog would 'Well I don't need a bath'.

Yugi didn't take much time returning to Yami's cage, he fumbled with the keys and tried each of them before he found the right key as a clicking noise echoed and the door opened. Yugi swung it open-barely missing Joey who had joined up with him after getting dry-and knelt by Yami's side, shaking the male slightly to wake him up.

'Yami! Yami wake up!' Yugi pleaded 'Yami it's me! Yugi! Please wake up!'

There was a small groan which made Yugi sigh in relief, Yami's eyes fluttered open and he managed to lift his head up to see Yugi by his side 'Yu…gi…'

'It's okay Yami' Yugi reassured and stroked his face lightly 'I'm here now; it's going to be okay'.

'It burns…' Yami whimpered and closed his eyes gently 'It burns…so much…'

'It won't, we'll take you home and make you better' Yugi watched as Joey reached down and picked Yami up in his arms, his body became limp in Joey's arms and hung loosely as he slipped the male over his back to carry him.

'Let's hope we don't run into any more hunters on the way' Joey commented as he led Yugi out and held onto Yami tightly 'You ain't light are ya?'

Yugi managed to pull a small smile and followed the blonde out of the cage, but stopped when he passed the two dead bodies, a small book had fallen out of one of the men's bodies and as Yugi picked it up he noticed it looked like a small diary. Yugi wasn't sure how many adult men owned a diary and skimmed through the pages lightly.

'Yug, let's go!' Joey called back.

'Yeah, coming' Yugi called back and pocketed the diary and raced after his friend.

The two came back the way they entered, knowing that there wouldn't be hunters patrolling and managed to slip down the side of the cliff and into the pipe again-much to Yugi's detest-walking their way back to civilisation.

* * *

><p>Anzu looked up when there was a buzzer at the apartment; she had spent her time trying to clean the place for when Yami returned though she only got half of the mess done, she hurried over to the buzzer and let the males in. Opening the door she waited as Yugi walked on ahead and helped Joey carry Yami whenever needed, the female gave a gasp and immediately ran to Joey's side to tend to Yami.<p>

'Oh master!' She cried as Joey carried him into the apartment 'Oh what did they do to you?'

'I think that's obvious' Joey mumbled before turning to Anzu 'He has a bed right?'

'Y-Yes, upstairs on the first door'.

'Great' Joey gave a grunt as he had to pull Yami back onto his back, the male slipping lightly due to his weight.

Yugi helped Joey up the stairs and into Yami's bedroom; they laid the male in his bed and gently pulled the duvet over him so he was comfortable. Yugi gave a sigh and turned to Anzu as she moved closer and held his hand tightly in her own.

'Oh master, I'll never let you out of my sight' Anzu whispered and nuzzled his hand.

'Don't worry Anzu' Yugi reassured with a small smile 'I'll look after Yami'.

Anzu shook her head and smiled 'Don't worry Yugi, I can look after Yami'.

'Yes…but I can do a better job'.

'But I'm his ghoul, its fine'.

'Well…I…I'm the same clan as him!' Yugi retorted, slightly getting desperate and turning it into in an argument.

'But I can look after him during the day!'

'But I'm a vampire and I know what he'll want!'

'Whoa, whoa you two' Joey stood between them and gave a small shrug 'Why not compromise? You both look after him'.

'What?' They both questioned.

'I'm sure two people is better than one' Joey gave a smile, obviously amused by their argument as he walked to the door 'I'll visit every day, try not to kill each other'.

Joey then shut the door behind him, Yugi sighed knowing that Joey would only further amuse himself by watching him and Anzu struggle to look after Yami. Yugi gave Anzu a quick glance, as did she before they turned away and crossed their arms over their chests.

********************************End of chapter 9*****************************

Eight pages! Yosh!

Well Yami's gonna be scarred by hunters and Yugi and Anzu fighting over him. What a lucky guy!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Fight for love

And now we're back to smooches. I am so sorry.

Pages to beat: 8. A bit easier I suppose.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Fight for love<p>

Yugi sat on the sofa of Yami's apartment, watching Anzu carefully as she casually cleaned around. It had only been a day and yet the operation to look after Yami had turned more into a competition; they both made excuses to see Yami in his bedridden state and when one of them didn't like the attention an argument ensued until they compromised to stay out of his way, glares were sent across the room, and they both did attempts to give Yami things that would help him in his recovery.

Yugi looked up at Anzu as she casually walked past without saying a word, Yugi knew that she was a ghoul and that they had strong attachments to their masters, but at least his love was powered by really emotions and not sucking off some blood from Yami.

Yugi then stood up, making Anzu turn sharply to his action 'I'm going to check on Yami' Yugi announced and turned to the stairs.

'I'll check on Yami' Anzu exclaimed.

'I'm checking on him!' Yugi growled rather angrily and made a dash up the stairs to beat Anzu to Yami's room.

Yugi walked into the dark room and quickly shut the door behind him, his eyes gazing towards the weak Yami lying in his bed. It was going to take Yami a long time to recover; aside from the actual burns and wounds he had there was supposedly some mental damage as vampire were weak from fire, Yugi hadn't seen it but he was preparing himself for the worst. He walked over and gently sat on the bed, staring at Yami's sleeping face knowing that he was slowly repairing himself. He let his hand stroke over Yami's face with a small sigh.

'I wish you'd wake up Yami' Yugi whispered and leaned over and was about to place a kiss on his forehead.

But he stopped, blushed and pulled back "That might be a little weird" He thought and instead kept on watching Yami quietly. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets before his fingers came across something unfamiliar, Yugi frowned and took out the book that was in his pocket, remembering he took it from one of the dead hunters.

"I'm sure he'll have no need for this" Yugi thought and opened the book up to read one of the entries.

"_May 8__th__ 2005: My lord, these nights are long and harsh as we bring the devils to whence they came" _Yugi gave a light laugh but shook his head and carried on reading _"And it seems the resistance is only getting worse. They have appointed a new archfiend to replace LaCroix; he goes by the name Rolf-these creatures must be stopped if there will be any peace for mankind on this god blessed earth"._

Yugi rolled his eyes "No wonder no one likes these guys…" He turned the pages a few times, briefly reading entries about hunting's in the city and other vampires they had tortured and killed, it made Yugi nearly sick to think that they did such terrible things to others of his kind-and it almost happened to Yami.

Yugi came to one of the more recent entries and read it with a small frown on his face.

"_June 29__th__ 2011: The vampire forces are getting too overpowering; news has arrived fast of the Sabbat's attack towards the city, they've been growing deep underground and threaten the very human existence to get petty revenge, they're unstoppable by our hands. My lord, we pray you bestow upon us help from any force, these streets and sewers need to be cleansed before they have time to spread their disease. They will come for us. They will kill all who stand in their way"._

Yugi tilted his head and turned the page, only to see no more entries so returned to the last entry and noticed numbers had been scribbled at the bottom. He squinted to try and make them out, but the only thing he could think of was that it was a web address they used for special documents.

'What's Sabbat though?' Yugi pondered, but then sat up as he heard a small groan.

He turned and smiled wildly as he saw Yami's eyes flutter open and his body come back to life-or near enough-he leaned over and stroked Yami's face to get his attention.

'Yami? Yami can you hear me?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami gave another groan and turned to Yugi 'Yu…gi…'

'Oh thank god you're awake!' Yugi cried and tried his best to fight back the tears 'I thought…I wasn't going to see you again!'

'It…hurts…'

'Sshh, I know it does' Yugi soothed and stroked his hair 'But you're going to get better, I know you will, just hold on okay?'

Yami gave a small nod before licking his lips and gasping quietly 'Yugi…'

'Yes?'

'B…Blood…'

Yugi tilted his head 'Huh?' Yugi then sat up 'Oh! You want some blood! Yes that'll help you a lot! Umm! Just wait here!'

But before Yugi could dash out Anzu opened the door, and once seeing Yami awake she squealed loudly and pounced to his side before sobbing into his chest heavily 'Oh master! I thought I had lost you!' She wailed loudly while Yami stared at her with tired eyes 'What would I have done without you?'

'A bit dramatic' Yugi grumbled annoyingly.

Yami only lifted his hand up weakly and patted Anzu's hair, the female lifted her head and held his hand tightly in her own, nuzzling it and kissing it as tears continued to roll down her face 'Oh don't scare me again! Is there anything you want? Anything to make you comfortable?'

'Bl…blood' Yami whimpered again.

'Blood? Oh please master drink mine!' She then moved her hair back from her neck and moved closer 'Drink me dry if you must!'

Yami tried lifting his head to her neck but only gave a sigh and turned his head, closing his eyes lightly as Anzu stared at him confused.

'I think he's too weak to bite you' Yugi explained.

'Then!' Anzu stood up from the bed 'I'll go buy you some blood from the blood bank!'

'No! I was going to do that!' Yugi argued back.

'But they know me!'

'But I can get it faster!'

'You don't even know how much it costs!'

'I'll just take some money! It can't be that much!'

'Yami only accepts the best blood there is to buy! You'll just get homeless crap!'

'No I won't!'

Yami groaned again, making the two stop arguing but sent glares at each other instead 'I'll get it' Yugi growled and then jogged out the room and the penthouse, hoping he could make a quick diversion to know where he could find better blood for Yami.

* * *

><p>Joey was standing behind the bar at their club, agreeing to Yugi that he would run the place while Yugi tended to Yami. He was at the moment casually talking to two girls, flirting lightly with them as they hung onto every word. But then a small hand grabbed his hand and pulled him away, he turned to see Yugi holding tightly to him.<p>

'Yug?' Joey questioned 'I thought you were-'

'Where can I buy blood?' Yugi demanded.

Joey stared blankly at Yugi 'Blood?' He repeated.

'Yami needs some and I need to beat Anzu to it so please where can I buy good blood?'

Joey's lips turned to a smirk and he brushed his blonde fringe slightly out of his face 'Well…I know this small place' Joey said vaguely.

'Joey! Faster!' Yugi hissed.

'There's a blood bank in Santa Monica, run by a guy called Vandal, he's kinda odd and might creep you out but you give him money he'll give you blood. He's a ghoul so don't worry about breaking the masquerade and stuff'.

'Great thanks, I owe you one' Yugi reached up to kiss his cheek slightly before dashing out of the club again.

Joey watched Yugi disappear before lightly touching his cheek and turning to the girls who watched curiously with a raised brow, he gave a small shy smile before returning to them to start talking once again.

* * *

><p>Yugi soon reached the blood bank Joey had talked about, it was part of a hospital but Yugi found a back door down an alley and slipped in through that. There were distant voices talking about certain doctors echoing through the halls, and smaller voices of actual real people. Yugi checked the hallway but he was surely alone, he then noticed the sign pointing to the blood bank down some more stairs so Yugi followed the path to the blood bank. He came to what looked like the basement of the hospital, nevertheless he still proceeded.<p>

He opened a door and walked down a corridor until he came to a window where someone sat behind it, casually reading a magazine. He bit his lip and saw the name tag of the person, it read "Vandal".

'Excuse me' Yugi spoke up.

The red haired man looked up, his eyes looking almost black as if he hadn't any days sleep and his whole appearance looked sly; all Yugi could think of was snake. But this man could help him, so he gritted his teeth together and poked some money through.

'I need some blood' Yugi ordered 'Good blood. Not hobo's blood. Good blood'.

'Very well, I like a customer who knows exactly what he wants' He hummed in a cold manner 'Not all this "I don't drink blood" shit. Very decisive'.

'Yeah that's great, can I please have a blood bag?' Yugi demanded impatiently.

'Looks like someone is on their last lines' He chuckled and walked off into the back.

"Damn this guy is annoying" Yugi thought and tapped his fingers while he waited "So sneering and rude…kinda reminds me of…" Yugi then groaned and hung his head, thinking of one person "Just like Kaiba…the same proud spiteful aura".

Vandal turned back to Yugi and passed him a blood back, the sack covered in almost red as the liquid swayed from side to side. Yugi took it before running off 'Thank you very much!' He called back and hid it in his jacket as he climbed the stairs and left the hospital, quick to run to the streets and find a cab to get back to Yami's apartment.

* * *

><p>The cab stopped outside Yami's building, Yugi thanked the driver and paid him before slipping out of the car. Once the yellow car was out of sight, Yugi quickly checked on the blood bag under his jacket and sighed when he saw that it was perfectly fine.<p>

'What?' Yugi looked up and frowned when he saw Anzu walking towards him 'You had to come back now!'

'What the hell are you doing walking around here?' Yugi questioned 'Why aren't you looking after Yami?'

'You were taking forever and Yami needed blood urgently'.

'You…got some blood?'

Anzu nodded and nodded to the bag that hung on her arm, Yugi then looked down to his jacket where his blood was hiding and turned back up to Anzu. They stared at each other for a few moments, one thought running through their minds; they both hurried to the apartment building, shoving their way in. Yugi then smiled and turned to the stairs, using his celerity he sped through the stair maze much faster than Anzu could've reached. The female only smiled and turned to the elevator, pushing on the button and waiting for it to reach the bottom again.

Yugi reached Yami's door in a matter of minutes, though it was a long climb and his legs ached and he panted, he had beaten Anzu to the door. He smiled as he held the doorknob and tried to open it, only to find it locked.

'Damnit!' He growled and tried several more attempts before admitting defeat and would have to wait for Anzu to catch up and open the door for him.

He looked up when he heard a ping and turned to see Anzu stepping out of the elevator casually; she smiled sweetly to Yugi and walked to the door. She took the key out of her pocket and a click followed afterwards, but as soon as she opened the door Yugi quickly rushed past her and beat her to Yami's room.

The male looked up weakly as Yugi took out the blood bag and tore the top off with his teeth and sat next to Yami, holding him up slightly before gently tipping the red liquid into his mouth, slowly so he could take it all in at his own time.

'There you go Yami, nice blood for you' Yugi whispered and tipped the last few drops into his mouth for him to lick up 'You feel better?'

'A little' He croaked and sighed.

'Well that's good. Better than nothing'.

'Master!' Yugi gave a small growl as Anzu walked in with a wine glass filled with blood 'You can have some more if that didn't satisfy you!'

She handed him the glass to which he took and drank happily, Yugi scowled at the injured male but couldn't really blame him for wanting so much blood. Yugi stood up and turned to glare at Anzu who returned the mean look back.

'Don't you think you're overfeeding him?' Yugi questioned.

'No! I think you're underfeeding him!' Anzu retorted.

'What? Why the hell would I do that?'

'So you can try and wriggle in the bed next to him! Like a dirty little whore!'

'How dare you! I don't think we should pile tons of blood onto him since he's in a state! You don't throw a banquet for a starving homeless person!'

'No one would! You wouldn't in the least! You'd be worried about getting some dirt on your clothes!'

'And you would be worried about breaking a nail!'

'No I wouldn't!'

'You damn well would!'

The two continued to fight over the bed, Yami eyed them tiredly as he tried to follow the conversation between them, but ended up giving up on their meaning and sighed and drank some more blood.

* * *

><p>Yugi had stayed for a few more days-much to Anzu's dislike-to make sure that Yami was healing fine and that he was okay, but no matter how many times Yami reassured Yugi the smaller one insisted that he'd stay. Though the most Yugi did when spending time at Yami's was of buying blood, checking up on Yami now and then and arguing with Anzu, he wondered if he really was needed to look after Yami.<p>

He came to Yami's room again after arguing over Anzu who was going to check up on Yami, he knocked on it lightly and once hearing Yami answer it he let himself in. Yami was sat up in bed, gauzes and bandages over his body to cover up the wounds as they healed up over time. Yami smiled up at Yugi as he walked closer.

'Come to check on me again?' Yami asked with a light chuckle.

'Yeah…I'm not annoying you know am I?' Yugi asked as he stood by Yami's side 'Because if I am…'

Yami shook his head and smiled 'You're not. Though I don't be expected to be treated like a child by you and Anzu'.

Yugi gave a small giggle and light blush 'Sorry, we just care about you and want you to get better is all'.

'I know you do' Yami's smiled then turned to a playful smirk 'I hear you two arguing over me downstairs'.

Yugi blushed to a hard red, forgetting that Yami could hear them arguing about Yami right underneath him. He hung his head and fiddled with his clothes nervously, trying to come up with an excuse.

'W-Well w-we have different views is all' Yugi stammered nervously and shuffled his feet 'I-I'm sorry i-if we upset you…'

Yami gave a faint laugh and held his hand out to gently take one of Yugi's hands off of his clothes to hold in his own 'I don't mind. It doesn't upset me one bit'.

Yugi gave a relieved sigh and smiled back at Yami, rather liking his soft new touch to his hands, he let his fingers run over Yami's hand as he soaked up the new feel to Yami's hands.

'Just between you and me though' Yami said with a grin to follow 'Who's winning the right to my love more? You or Anzu?'

Yugi crimsoned a thousand shades of red and tried to get his hand free again but Yami kept a tight hold of it 'I-I d-don't kn-know what y-you mean' Yugi stuttered pathetically.

'Please, the two of you fighting over me just so you can cure me, doubtful' Yami chuckled lightly and tugged Yugi closer playfully 'The only sane answer is that you two are fighting to express your love for me, right?'

'N-No y-you're wrong. I-I can't p-pos-possibly l-l-lo-lo-lov-love yo-you…'

Yami only chuckled more 'However I think I might bring this fight to an end' Yami reached his other hand up to curl it around the back of Yugi's head and gently pulled him closer 'I've already decided who I want'.

And with that Yami gently closed his eyes and placed his lips firmly against Yugi's for a kiss.

Yugi's eyes widened and his face turned bright red as he froze where he stood, his legs starting to shake as he tried to bring his head around a sensible answer to Yami's intimate actions.

"O-Okay don't panic" Yugi thought as he felt his arms wobbling as well "Y-Yami's toying with you…h-he must be…just whatever you do…do not take it seriously. I-It's a joke-"

Then Yami tugged Yugi closer, Yugi gave a small squeak as he ended up laying on the bed and over Yami. Yugi gave a small moan as Yami turned the kiss quite passionate and Yugi defied his inner voice and let himself kiss Yami back, his hands stroking up the males bare chest as he straddled his hips lightly, enjoying where the moment had taken them. All those hours of fighting over Anzu and using his money to pay for the blood bags were worth it, Yugi gave a small hum as he felt Yami's tongue touch his lips and obligingly opened his mouth for Yami's tongue, giving a small shiver as he felt the tongue enter his mouth and rub against his own.

Yami then held Yugi's shoulders and gently rolled him over so Yami now rested on top of Yugi which he didn't mind; the heat of the moment was making his body shake and he didn't want to end up having to break the kiss to sort his excited body out. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pushing his own tongue out of its hiding place and entering Yami's mouth which Yami didn't mind, Yugi ended up being happy that the duvet had wrapped between their bodies as it covered up an embarrassing friend for Yugi.

Small moans passed between them as they kept up with their deep kiss, Yugi was surprised how long it was going without either of them losing air-but then Yugi remembered they were both vampires. Yugi gave a sharp gasp as he felt Yami's hand touch the inside of his leg, it sent pleasurable sparks through his body that made him break the kiss and rest his head back as he continued gasping and moaning, feeling Yami's fingers crawl up his leg teasingly and his lips kissing around his neck. He didn't care if Yami found the embarrassing situation in his pants, as long as it was Yami who found it and took care of it, Yugi had little problem with it. Yami's hand had reached Yugi's crotch, Yugi gave a loud gasp and whispered Yami's name to show he liked the attention.

But then someone cleared their throat and they both sat up to see Joey standing at the door with a smirk on his face. Yugi blushed a bright red and hid his face, Yami however seemed to act calmly at the situation.

'Am I…interrupting something?' Joey asked curiously-though the hint of playfulness was in his voice as well.

'I think you can answer that yourself' Yami retorted making Joey chuckle.

'W-What are you doing here Joey?' Yugi questioned as he shifted his legs to cover his crotch.

'Well two things; one I wanted to see how you're doing' Joey turned to Yami when asking the question.

'Much better' Yami responded 'Thank you for saving me'.

'No prob. And the second' He turned to Yugi 'When will you be back at the club? I'm dying all on my own now'.

Yugi gave a small smile at the thought of Joey pining over him 'Tomorrow Joey…I think Yami's well enough to look after himself, so tomorrow I'll be back'.

'Oh okay' Joey smirked again and took a step back 'Shall I leave you two to your…private chat?'

Yugi gave him a small scowl and growl towards the blonde 'Get lost Joey'.

Joey laughed and turned, leaving them on their own 'Alright, I'll ask you about it tomorrow'.

Yugi groaned and sunk lightly into the bed 'Great' He mumbled.

Yami smiled and turned to Yugi, stroking his hair back 'I'm sure it'll be fine Yugi' He soothed.

'You don't know Joey' Yugi joked back.

'Hmm…this might make you better' Yami leaned closer to place a kiss on Yugi's lips, Yugi fell for it quickly and kissed him back before they parted and stared deeply into each other's eyes 'I love you' He whispered.

Yugi blushed to an irresistibly cute pink colour before nodding 'Me too' He added 'I…love you too…'

Yami smiled and leaned closer again to push Yugi down and continue with their kiss, hoping Joey wouldn't come back for another interruption.

******************************End of chapter 10******************************

…Seven pages…-takes axe- damnit!

But anyway, so yes it seems that Yugi and Yami are together now…no bad things in this chapter. Nope. Nothing bad at all. Not at all.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Sabbat findings

To be or not to be, is the question we shall answer.

The answer is to be.

Pages to beat: 7. Easy right? Right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Sabbat findings<p>

Yugi was watching the last of the clubbers leave for the night, though only half of him was reasonable to make sense; it seemed that after Yami and Yugi agreed to date Yugi lost himself into dream land, the nights were all one big fantasy for him. After the club closed he said his good nights to Joey and skipped over to the last round to find Yami, he knew he shouldn't be obsessing so much over Yami when he had work to do-but with the man of his dreams he just couldn't help it.

Yugi gave a small squeak as he felt arms go around him and looked up to see his blonde friend pulling him closer and grinning 'Oh Yugi, I was dying without your soft touches, come here so I can give you a sloppy kiss'.

Yugi giggled and pushed his friend away as he started to make kissing noises and wriggled out of his grip 'Alright Joey, don't push your luck'.

'Well that's what it's like' Joey then gave a sigh and lightly touched his forehead with his fingers 'You hardly have any time for your best friend anymore'.

'I'm sorry Joey' Yugi apologised and turned to the blonde 'We'll go out sometime together yeah? Just you and me. Somewhere where we can meet lots of girls'.

'I like that idea a lot' Joey grinned and lightly patted Yugi's shoulder 'Suppose you'll be off to get laid eh?'

Yugi crimsoned red 'Joey!' He hissed 'We haven't done that yet!'

'Oh?' A smirk crept on his face 'Really?'

'Really…' Yugi gave a small huff as he folded his arms 'Y-Yami said that…it was different from normal…sex' He quickly mumbled and shook his head 'A-And he wants it to be special as well so don't bug me about it!'

'Wow…' Joey rubbed his head 'I thought guys with morals became extinct'.

'Joey!' Yugi gave him a small kick to the shin which made the blonde cringe but laugh at the same time, Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to the door 'I'm going now, I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Yeah, see ya Yug'.

* * *

><p>Yugi brushed his clothes lightly as he came down the small dirty street that lead to the Last round, he managed to slip out of a homeless persons annoying plead and come to the bars door, but then he squeaked when someone grabbed his hand and looked up to be pulled into a small kiss. He hummed and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, sinking into the kiss before pulling away and giggling.<p>

'Hey Yami' Yugi greeted.

'Hi' Yami replied and let go of him 'Finished work?'

'Yeah. How about you?'

'Organising again' Yami answered as he opened and let Yugi walk in first before following the smaller male to a table 'At least it's keeping Anzu busy from crying'.

Yugi gave a small smile at the male but didn't make a comment back, he knew how upset Anzu was when Yami told her he had started dating Yugi and it only made him feel guilty at how bad she took it, he just hoped that somehow she'd get around it. Yugi then glanced up at the male and bit his lip before looking off.

'What's wrong?' Yami questioned.

Yugi turned back at him 'I-I don't know what you mean…' Yugi mumbled.

'When you want to ask something you go very small-smaller then you already are-and you bit your lip and look away' Yami smirked and rested his head on his hand as he leaned closer to Yugi 'So, what is it?'

Yugi sighed, it had only been a few days but his new boyfriend seemed to read him easily like a book, something Yugi couldn't escape out of. He shuffled his feet lightly and looked down at his legs 'Umm…w-what is…t-the Sabbat?' Yugi asked quietly.

After a few moments of silence Yugi looked up to meet Yami's face, it had turned quite serious and just stared at Yugi like he had committed murder and was confessing it to his love, Yugi shuffled his feet out of nerves and fiddled with his clothes 'Y-Yami?'

'Where did you hear that?' Yami questioned-though it was more of an order then a question.

'I-I h-heard it…' Yugi mumbled and looked off 'I-I took this hunters diary…a-and…they said that name in there…d-did I do something wrong?'

Yami exhaled heavily, like weight had fallen off him and he ran his hand through his hair 'No. You didn't. I'm sorry'.

'S-So…w-who is it?'

Yami sat back and turned to Yugi 'The Sabbat are…a vampire group' Yami explained and crossed his arms 'Long, long time ago though, they don't exist anymore'.

'W-Were they like the Camarilla?'

Yami gave a faint chuckle 'No. I'd rather chose the Camarilla then the Sabbat. The Sabbat liked to…expose ourselves a lot, they liked to let people know who they were and that they were unstoppable. They were also into diablerie'.

'Diablerie?' Yugi repeated with a tilt of his head.

'It's the act of drinking blood from another vampire' Yami explained with a small grimace 'Especially elders. You drink their blood and you gain their powers as well; but it's a serious illegal act and you'd get killed for it'.

'Did the Sabbat get killed for it?'

'The ones they could catch. They disbanded several years ago, chased out of LA by the Camarilla'.

'What's happened to them now?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Hard to say; some say they've received their final death, some say they're causing havoc in another city, some say they've gone underground. No one really knows where they are'.

'Oh…I see…'

Yami glanced at Yugi and smiled, cupping his chin lightly and lifting his head to him 'Don't worry; they're probably too scared to come back. They won't do no harm'.

Yugi smiled at the male 'Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I asked'.

'Don't be' Yami placed a small kiss on his lips 'You were only curious'.

Yugi nodded and tried to push the thought out of his head as he enjoyed the time he spent with Yami, but it kept crawling back in and plaguing his mind.

* * *

><p>Yugi came back to his apartment in the early hours of the morning; he gave a small stretch as he shut the door behind him and rolled his head over his shoulders as he sluggishly moved into his apartment and sighed.<p>

'What a night' He mumbled.

He glanced over at the diary that sat on his table along with the sword he kept, he bit his lip but casually walked over to it and picked up to read it again. He turned to the last entry and looked at the numbers, he hummed in thought before hurrying to the computer-he was surprised he had barely used it until now-he sat down and waited for it to come alive before going online and typing the numbers in and waiting for something to come out.

'Probably nothing' Yugi mumbled and then waited as the page loaded.

Yugi frowned and read through it; they were blueprints of a building-a very large building he could guess-they were the entrances and exits one could get into, even the sewer drain was marked as an entrance. Yugi then saw the name of the building.

'Ventrue tower?' Yugi mumbled and scrolled down more 'Why would anyone want this blueprint?'

Yugi continued to scroll through it as he read small notes about passwords to certain places and the number of security on certain levels, it made no sense to him but he was sure it made sense to someone else.

'This…' Yugi mumbled before something hit the computer making it shake, Yugi looked up before letting out a scream.

An equally loud roar was sent his way from the monster that sat on his computer; it was a large mutated head with arms poking out of its side, sharp claws digging into the computer so it wouldn't fall off. Blood red eyes stared at Yugi while its sharp teeth hung out of its mouth as if it was thirsty for blood.

Before Yugi could push himself to stand up and run away it lunged at Yugi and slashed into his chest so he hit the ground with a grunt. Yugi didn't waste any time in fussing over his torn clothes and the large gash in his chest, he scrambled to his feet as more of the monsters crawled through the grate; he hurried to his table and picked up the sword.

There was another roar and Yugi spun around catching one of the monsters with the sword, slashing through half of its body, the blood sprayed everywhere while the limbs laid dead on the floor. Its other comrades panted heavily and looked at the corpse before turning to Yugi and roaring again.

Yugi used his celerity to the best and rushed to the door before the monsters could reach him, throwing it open and coming to the elevator. He pushed the button hard and fast and pleaded for it to open up for him, he yelped when he heard the door being pulled off its hinges and the monsters scrambled out of the apartment before turning to Yugi. The male heard the ping and took no time to dash inside and press the ground level to escape the horror, the monsters roared as they saw Yugi escaping and tried to lunge at him, but the elevator doors closed and all there was was a loud thud which made Yugi go back against the wall but he was moving down which made Yugi sigh in relief to think he had gotten away from those creatures, all he needed to do now was find a place to stay until the danger had passed.

* * *

><p>It seemed a bit obvious that Yugi ended up going to Hollywood and to Yami's apartment building; he let himself come to the door and to Yami's apartment. He shakily gave a sigh and knocked on the door as he waited for an answer; he looked at his blood soaked sword and wondered if he should've left it somewhere hidden.<p>

The door then opened and Yugi gazed up at his lover as he stared with confused eyes 'Yugi?' He questioned and noticed the sword Yugi carried 'Yugi…what happened?'

'C-Can I stay with you for a few days?' Yugi asked as he let himself in.

'Sure' Yami shut the door before turning to Yugi and holding his shoulders, he turned him around stroked over his scratched shirt 'What happened to you?'

'S-Something' Yugi mumbled, unsure if Yami would believe him that monsters attacked him in his home 'P-Please can I stay?'

'Sure. Is there anything I can help with?'

Yugi shook his head and only hugged Yami to comfort him, the male didn't understand what had happened but he hugged his boyfriend back and tried to soothe his upset state. Yugi knew that there was something more going on; and he was going to find out somehow.

*********************************End of chapter 11***************************

I'm just…going to sit in my emo corner –sits in corner-

But I'm going to love writing the villain…ah…he's so classic…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Nosferatu

If you thought those monsters were scary, just wait until you meet these guys (They're kinda freaky in their own way)

But I do love this guy! In his wise words; it's awesome!

I'm kinda wondering if the pages to beat is a good idea…

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Nosferatu<p>

Yugi was glad Yami allowed him to stay as long as he wanted-much to the despise of Anzu however-he didn't see those monsters again and was rather glad he didn't see them, though what they were still remained a mystery to Yugi and he was sure Yami or anyone else he knew would tell him what they were, if they even knew themselves. Yugi rested his head in his hands as he thought about that, wondering what he should do.

Then a hand went in front of his face and snapped it's fingers, the loud noise making Yugi break from his thoughts and turn to Joey who stood by him, Yugi shook his head and brought himself back into his office in his club.

'Sorry Joey, you wanted something?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah, where's your head?'

Yugi rolled his eyes before rummaging through his paperwork 'If that's all you wanted you may go'.

'I actually wanted a break and ask if you could swap for a while, got a nice hot chick waiting'.

'Hmm…okay I'll do it' Yugi then looked up 'Say Joey…you know a lot about kindred right?'

'I guess…'

'Who would you go to for answers that nobody else would give?'

Joey hummed before shrugging 'I guess only one place. The Nosferatu know every single detail that's going on, they'd know the answers to most questions'.

Yugi smiled 'And where would one look for them?'

'Heh in your favourite place. Down in the sewers'.

Yugi's smile faded 'Seriously?'

'Seriously. They're so ugly they had to adapt to living under the sewers to survive. Is that all? Can you take over now?'

'Sure…I'll be out in a minute or two'.

Joey smiled and gave Yugi a thumbs up before walking out and leaving Yugi to get himself ready, Yugi sighed and put his papers away before standing up, walking into the lovely club and relieving Joey of his bartender work so he could take his meal outside. Yugi waited for Joey to leave before nodding to himself.

"Still…I'd like to know…" He thought but gave a shiver "Urgh…sewers…"

* * *

><p>After they finished in the club Yugi left on his own, saying his farewells to Joey and walked down the pavement. Every time he saw a manhole in the street, he tried to psych himself up to enter it, but a shiver and the thought of walking in dirty water made him go on his way again.<p>

Yugi sighed and hung his head "I make the worse vampire I think" Yugi thought to himself before walking into someone 'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised and helped pick up the odd objects that had fallen from his bag.

'Hey don't worry about it man' He reassured in his youngish voice and also helped pack his bag again.

Yugi smiled and glanced up at the male as he picked up the bag, he was young with a large build to his body, glowing amber eyes staring right back at Yugi. He had short brown hair that looked darker in the thin light of the street; he wore a light grey jacket over his with a matching shirt underneath and some tattered jeans for trousers.

Yugi stood up when he had packed his bag away and held it out to him 'Here you go'.

'Oh man!' Yugi went wide eyed as the man started to grin wildly 'Say that again!'

'Uhh…here you…go?'

'Oh man! You…!' He then leant closer realising a few people looked at them 'You're a vampire aren't you?'

Yugi then froze and shook his head 'N-No I-I-'

'It's alright you can tell me, I'm a ghoul'.

Yugi sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head 'O-Oh I see…I thought I was going to die…'

'Aww I'm sorry man, the name's Knox Harrington' He introduced 'You're not doing anything important right? Just that I don't get to talk to a lot of vampires-well other than my master-and everyone always says they're busy you know?'

'Mmm…no I guess not' Yugi reassured and smiled lightly "I can imagine why everyone is so busy. He's pretty…eccentric" Yugi then looked down at the bag and held it to him 'Here you go'.

'Ah thanks man' Knox took it out of his hands and slipped it back over his shoulder 'I should be better care at this, my master would be so angry if I lost it'.

'Your master?' Yugi repeated remembering Anzu calling Yami her master 'Who's your master Knox?'

'Aww man! I wish I could tell you! But…I don't think I'm supposed to you know? He's a secretive guy and doesn't like people bugging him'.

'Oh…I see. So you're running errands for him?'

Knox nodded his head 'Yeah, my master says that there's something fishy going around he wants the juicy gossip and all. I mean being Nosferatu he's always into-'

'Did you just say Nosferatu?' Yugi interrupted with hope.

Knox stared at Yugi before cursing 'Aww damn! I didn't mean to say that! Can you forget that?'

'N-No I mean I'm looking for the Nosferatu myself' Yugi replied and smiled 'Can you take me to them?'

'Oh well sure, they're usually found in the Hollywood area; heh you know lots of celebrities and all that stuff'.

'Great' Yugi then groaned 'Do we have to go into the sewers though?'

Knox laughed and shook his head 'No way man, I know a secret entrance but you must promise not to show anyone'.

Yugi nodded 'You have my word'.

'Alright…I'm sure I can take a few minutes off to show you. Aww man! This is so cool!' Yugi rolled his eyes as Knox flagged down a taxi for them to use 'By the way man, can you pay? I have no money on me'.

'Sure' Yugi sighed and got into the moving vehicle with Knox, Knox informed the driver that they wished to go to Hollywood and they started moving.

* * *

><p>The taxi dropped them outside of the cemetery, though Yugi questioned why they had stopped outside such a dark and dead place Yugi paid the taxi and turned to Knox when they walked closer to the gates.<p>

'Are you sure this will take me to the Nosferatu?' Yugi questioned as Knox opened the gate for them to walk inside.

'Absolutely, came down this path many times myself' Knox assured and lead Yugi down the path between the graves.

Yugi looked at each tombstone and frowned slightly at the names that were starting to disappear before looking up, hearing a moan echo around the graveyard. It made him quake but then he remembered that he was a vampire, what could there possible be that could scare him? Then he remembered the monsters.

'This graveyard is kinda spooky huh?' Yugi spoke as they passed a small house.

'Yeah, can't see any zombies though'.

Yugi gave a laugh 'Zombies right!'

Knox looked at him and raised his brow 'You haven't seen zombies? Man you don't know what you're missing out on!'

Yugi blinked 'Zombies exist?'

'Hell yeah! I've been bitten twice'.

'And…you're not a zombie?'

'No. It just hurt like a bitch'.

Yugi gave a small smile and decided to keep quiet again; he followed Knox to a small building, its gothic feel only made Yugi shiver more as he stared at the stone angel statues and the large black door beckoning them inside. Knox didn't seem fazed by the terrifying aura and pushed the doors open before gesturing Yugi to follow inside; there were many rows of doors, small cupboard doors to keep urns inside for the dead. Yugi gazed at the many corridors they turned to before Knox stopped at one corridor and nodded.

'Here we are man'.

Yugi looked around 'It's a dead end'.

'I know that dude' He then held one of the drawers and pushed it inwards so it swung open like a real door, showing a dirt tunnel going deep into the ground. Yugi blinked and looked down, seeing the darkness grumbling and ready to eat anything that fell into it. Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat and wondered if he should go in or not now.

'Have a fun time mate' And with a small push Yugi was forced into the tunnel and tumbled down it as Knox shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Yugi hit the ground with a thud and a groan; he rubbed his chest slightly as he sat himself up and looked around at where he was. He let out a yelp when a skeleton hung out the wall and startled him, but after calming himself down he stood himself up on his feet and tapped it lightly before looking around.<p>

He stood in a small carved out tunnel, the grey rock creating a dismal feeling as neon signs and other useless junk scattered the floor and walls of the cave. Yugi bit his lip and looked both ways that were available for him to venture around; hearing a small squeaky laugh Yugi hugged himself and took the left path.

Yugi looked around at the skeletons and items that hung as decorations, the more he walked on he crinkled his nose and even had to cover it as a strong pungent smell rised through the walls, he soon found the source which was a pool of a deep blood red liquid. What it was Yugi didn't care and carried on walking around it to get away from it; he soon came to a small clearing, a few doors built into the walls but as Yugi opened the doors he realised that they too were empty.

Yugi's back then straightened and let a chill run down it, it was a small dying whisper that breathed into his ear. He spun around and looked for a body for the voice, but there was no such thing which made Yugi shiver again.

'W-Who's there?' Yugi called out and bravely stepped out to the open.

'You…must die…' A man's ghostly voice whispered in his ear before a laugh echoed around the caverns.

'Pain…'

'Stop!' Yugi shouted and looked around as more laughter filled the whispers 'Show yourself now!'

Yugi then squeaked as he tripped and hit the floor again, Yugi groaned and looked up gasping when he saw people suddenly appear in front of his eyes; Yugi sat himself up and looked at the beasts that surrounded him in a tight circle. They were people-or at least Yugi thought that they were human judging by their height-Their long skeleton like faces staring back at Yugi with bright glowing yellow eyes, chunks seem to be missing out of their skin and large scabs and boils covered the rest of their body. Piercings covered most of their deformed noses and their elf like ears, the outlines of their bones could be made under their skin as they were so skinny, Yugi was just glad they had clothes on to cover most of their bodies; tight leathery gothic clothes to pin to their bodies, the women wore tight black tank tops to cover their chests with loose looking skirts and long high heel boots while the men wore either plain looking trousers or wore a black suit that looked like they belonged in a prison full of chains-though Yugi found it hard to distinguish the men from the women as, aside from the clothes, they all looked the same.

Yugi then heard clapping and looked up in front of him before gasping again and scooting away from the person. It was a man similar to the others; he pulled a grin to show his cracked and broken teeth inside his mouth and gave a small bow to Yugi which confused him. This man was different from the others; the looks were the same but his clothes were more loose and playful, similar to a butlers outfit he wore a white dress shirt with a black waistcoat and black matching formal trousers.

'We're so lucky to have a new' He chuckled as he licked his lips lightly making Yugi cringe at the sight and-annoyingly-loud sound 'Play toy to mess with. No offence boss'.

Yugi didn't say anything, just looking around at the crowd as they chuckled slightly at the man's joke while Yugi was left confused.

'Now come on boss, don't tell me you've never heard of me' Yugi gave a small fearful shake of his head 'No? Never heard of "Gorgeous" Gary Golden? Tap hotel by chance? Little before your time eh boss? Well nowadays it's just plain Gary'.

Yugi sat himself up before fiddling his hands together 'Y-You're a primogen r-right? T-The Nosferatu primogen?'

'I thought there were brains behind those pretty boy eyes' This earned another laugh from the other Nosferatu's as Yugi hung his head slightly but looked up when he saw a scabby hand outstretched in off with him, the nails having grown long and crusty feel to them made Yugi grimace at the sight of it 'Oh I'm sorry boss, I forgot' Gary retracted his hand 'Pretty's don't like to touch eh boss? Like that children's game; don't catch Gary's germs'.

Yugi cleared his throat and pushed himself up, brushing his clothes lightly before staring at Gary. Though the sight of the disfigured man in front of him made him want to retch, he kept that down, remembering why he came here 'I-I want to ask you some things Gary'.

'Oohh I feel special' Gary taunted before turning sharply and walking off 'You best keep up boss, I don't go around your timetable'.

Yugi nodded and followed Gary through the crowd, cringing when he had to pass the other Nosferatu but soon breathed a sigh of relief when he was in the presence of only one of them.

* * *

><p>'What's the matter boss?' Gary asked as he ran his pale finger round the edge of the wine glass 'You haven't touched your dinner'.<p>

Yugi bit his lip and looked down once again at the dead rat on a plate presented to him. Yugi had been taken to Gary's small home in the caverns, it was like the other rooms in the tunnels, dark and dismal looking. It had a chandelier hanging from the wall-surprisingly-and underneath it was a dinner table that Gary seated Yugi at, claiming that there was a dinner party he was invited to. But Yugi saw that there were two corpses sat at the table, while Gary sat between them acting like there wasn't a pair of skeletons sitting and dressed like they were ate a party.

Yugi shook his head and gently pushed the plate rat away 'I-I'm not hungry' Yugi mumbled an excuse.

'Shame' Gary hummed and sat back casually 'Finest rodents around here'.

Yugi pulled a small smile but hid it, not wanting Gary to think he had Yugi wrapped around his bony finger. Yugi looked up at the grandfather clock as it chimed the next hour, Yugi then cleared his throat catching the Nosferatu's attention.

'I want questions answered' Yugi demanded.

'Oh so you do. But just to let you know, I won't answer…important questions without a payment' Gary then tapped his fingers against the table 'I'm that kind of guy'.

Yugi nodded before fiddling with his trouser clothes 'U-Umm…'

'How is your club going by the way?' Gary asked making Yugi look up surprised 'I hear it's a good hit for young people'.

'I-I guess…' Yugi mumbled and looked at the table 'G-Gary what do you know about the Sabbat?'

Gary then gave a low hiss which made Yugi sit up straight and tense, worried he had done something wrong 'We don't use that word around here boss, unless you want your head ripped off that is'.

'B-But you know about them?'

'Oh dear old friends of ours. Chased us right into a front doors, couldn't get out for a while; broke my heart when I couldn't get my daily gossip because of those monsters ready to turn us to ash'.

'Monsters?' Yugi repeated then swallowed a lump 'W-What kind of monsters?'

'I believe they call them szlachta or in English translation war-forms. I believe they cut people up and stitch them back together to what they want; gruesome I know but what do you expect from fiends?'

'W-What do they look like?' Yugi dared to ask.

'Oh you would know. They send a certain chill down your spine' Gary then pulled a grin again 'And judging by your line of questioning I say you have met them'.

Yugi swallowed thickly before shuffling his feet 'W-Why would they come after me?'

'You must know something they don't want you to know' He crossed his legs over and lightly played with his waistcoat 'Which is always a dangerous game to play with kindred'.

'But I…' Yugi looked at the table in thought, thinking of something he might know.

'Perhaps you met up with a hunter?' Gary suggested with a smirk 'It's hot gossip about your heroic rescue of your boyfriend-doesn't surprise me the prince of good looks goes after the knight of good looks'.

Yugi looked up 'H-His diary' Yugi frowned in thought 'I took a hunter's diary and it had an address. Is that what you mean?'

'I wouldn't know boss' Gary closed his eyes gently 'I don't really get on well with fiends'.

Yugi bit his lip and shuffled his feet as he remembered the web address it gave him; he then looked up 'It had a website in the diary' Yugi spoke out loud, as if trying to fit the pieces together 'And it had plans of the Ventrue tower in it…entrances and all…'

'Oohh, maybe he wants to become a building designer'.

'And Yami said that they were chased out of LA by the Camarilla…'

'I can almost hear the clogs working in that tiny brain of yours'.

Yugi stared long and hard at the table before looking up at Gary with a tilt of his head 'Are…the Sabbat trying to get into the Ventrue tower?' Yugi asked.

'Now say, that would be an interesting idea wouldn't it? It would certainly put a little heat on the new prince seeing as he seems brainless as the last one'.

Yugi then stood up abruptly 'I have to go then'.

'You'd better be quick, the fiends don't like to hang around and wait for others to ruin their plans. You can go the same way you entered' Yugi walked round the chair and to the door 'Oh and boss' Yugi looked back over his shoulder at Gary 'Remember if you want me I'm always here…and everywhere…'

Gary then disappeared completely leaving Yugi nodding before walking out and climbing his way back up to the graveyard, but who should he tell? Certainly anyone in the Ventrue tower wouldn't believe him, so he had only one place to go to spread the news.

*******************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Yes…the epic plot twist…bet you didn't see that coming…

Because I did.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. The fight for power

The reason I didn't want to do this chapter was simple.

I hate fight/war scenes! Gah! I hate them! Can't do them at all! So prepare for…crapness…

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-The fight for power<p>

After Yugi's inquisition with the Nosferatu and what he had learnt, he wasn't sure who to tell. The Ventrue? Kaiba? It seemed when he tried those they didn't believe him, and instead thought that he was the one trying to kill them. He couldn't blame them if they were paranoid, but it wasn't fair. His last bet was the people who wouldn't have helped.

Yugi met up with Yami, Joey, Damsel, Nines, Jack, and Anzu in the Last round the next night and explained to them what he had figured out. It seemed out of reality but they listened to him intently and listened to what he figured their plans were.

'Well I'll be damned' Jack puffed out some smoke after his cigarette 'Who would've thought that eh?'

Yugi looked towards Nines as he rested his head lightly on his hands in thought, knowing that he was the leader of the Anarchs and he'd make the final decision. Yugi fumbled at his long silence 'I-I think we should stop them' Yugi suggested.

'No fucking way' Damsel argued and crossed her arms 'If they want to kill the damn capes then let them, it'll be easier for us; we'll just kick their butts'.

'Why don't you shut up?' Anzu snapped.

'Why don't you make me?' Damsel spat back with a glare 'I'll tie your eyelashes to your butt hairs and bowl your ass in a car compactor!'

'I wouldn't even let you get five feet near me!'

'Anzu' Yami tugged on her sleeve to pull her away 'Now is not the time to fight'.

'Sorry master…'

'What do you think Nines?' Jack asked as he sat back casually to the male 'Camarilla or monsters?'

'I don't know' Nines finally spoke up 'The Camarilla have been real thorns to us…but if we let the Sabbat take over…who knows what kind of shit might happen, and at least the Camarilla haven't exactly come out to slaughter us. The Sabbat will just slaughter anyone they see'.

'Ah yeah…good old Sabbat laws…kill until you're bathing in red'.

Yami sighed and glanced towards Yugi who kept his head hung and only listened to their conversation, Yami then turned to Nines 'I'd rather save the capes asses then let myself get pushed around by some distorted freak…'

'I hear ya' Jack agreed as he put out his cigarette 'I'm in with the kid here Nines. I mean…no one should push the Camarilla around but us'.

Nines gave a nod 'I agree, the Camarilla isn't that bad with fancy pants Rolf running the place, but the Sabbat…they're a piece of shit…'

'So wait' Joey leaned over Yugi slightly to join himself in the conversation 'We're going to fight monsters? How the hell are we expected to do that?'

'Hopefully with guns and axes' Nines answered back and then added a shrug 'If not, then our bare hands'.

'But won't these monsters kill us?'

Nines then looked around 'There's six of us I'm sure will willingly go…and I can ask around to see if the other few guys would like to joins us'.

'Huh…okay'.

'Is that alright with everyone?' They all gave a nod so Nines stood up 'Alright, let's meet up at the Ventrue tower in about an hour 'kay? Find anything and everything you have to help you fight, those monsters probably pack a punch so protection and weapons are needed'.

'B-But will they let us in?' Yugi questioned 'I-I tried warning them but they wouldn't listen…'

'We'll find a way in, regardless if they like it or not. I certainly don't want a fiend to run L.A do you?'

Yugi shook his head and then everyone agreed to meet up at the tower in an hour ready to fight. Joey turned to Yugi and patted his shoulder, gaining the smaller ones attention.

'I guess that sword of yours will come in handy eh?' He joked lightly.

Yugi gave a small nod 'Though…it is flimsy…'

'I'll get you a gun then' Joey offered and stroked his hair 'Unless you want to hang out with Anzu while we go look for trouble'.

Yugi shook his head and stood up 'I'll be there…'

'Alright, I'll see you at the tower then'.

* * *

><p>Yugi was grateful the city had so many alleys, it offered him great protection; he wasn't even going to think how he would explain it if a couple of police officers found him walking around the streets with a sword tied to his waist.<p>

Yugi poked his head out into the street and quickly sidled to the tower doors, trying to camouflage his sword against the wall, only to bump into a familiar blonde.

'Hello there' Joey greeted 'You okay Yug?'

Yugi gave a small nod and looked up and down the street, but didn't see the rest of the Anarchs 'Where's the others?'

'I dunno…probably already inside or something'.

Yugi nodded but then looked down at his hands as Joey tried to hand him a gun, he bit his lip but took the weapon to hide behind his back 'Colt anaconda' Joey explained as he slipped bullets into Yugi's pocket to use 'I thought you might like it; stylish like you'.

'Uhh…thank you' He then turned to the door 'Let's hope I won't be using it…'

'I wish we could' Joey then tugged Yugi over to the door and let themselves into the front entrance.

Silence, that's what it was. There was no one around in the entrance, not even the chubby guard Yugi had tried to avoid; there was just the two of them moving closer into the building.

'Is it a holiday or something?' Joey asked as he looked around.

'I don't know…' Yugi mumbled 'But I have a bad feeling about it…'

Joey nodded then cringed as he put his hand to his forehead 'Urgh!' He then held out his hand to Yugi to show drool 'Gross!'

Yugi cringed at the liquid before some dripped on him and he too wiped it off before they realised; drool comes out of a mouth. Staring at each other while they put the pieces together before they looked up to the ceiling to see the owner watching them.

Hanging on the small cracks it made in the ceiling was one of the many monsters; it was different from the other types of monsters Yugi had seen. For one thing it was huge, it covered a wide ground and it looked pretty tall too, not something you wanted to mess with.

The second was it was made up of three bodies-or that's what it looked like-it had six pairs of arms it used more like legs to walk around on, three heads and the bodies were joined together in the middle. It's blood like eyes staring down at the two teens and they could barely make out a large gash in its chest with blood lightly running out of it.

'Oh…shit' Joey cursed before it screamed at them and let go of the ceiling to fall on them. The blonde quickly pushed Yugi out of the way as it landed with a loud thud, then swiping at Joey which caused him to be pushed away from Yugi.

'Joey! Are you okay?' Yugi shouted at him. A mistake.

The monster turned to Yugi, seeing his small, weak, defenceless self it decided to go after him first. Yugi panicked and began to run away, ducking through the gates that lead to the rest of the floor before tripping over himself. He groaned at his clumsy nature and turned over, holding the gun shakily in his hands as the monster approached and screamed at him again, fear struck in him and his finger shakily pulled the trigger as a bullet hit it directly in the chest.

The monster looked down at the bleeding wound with a strange hum, then turning to Yugi again before screaming. Yugi panicked once again and tried shooting it several times more, but it made no difference and only slammed against the small wall so it would crumble on top of Yugi. The teen yelped but quickly curled himself into a ball and felt the rubble pile on top of him.

The monster then gave a painful scream as someone jumped on its back, followed by a painful burning stab to the back of its head. The scream that came from it was loud and shrill and almost broke the windows but luckily it didn't and it laid down on the ground dead before burning up and turning to ashes.

'I hate it when freaks pick on the little guys' Jack growled as he spat on the floor and wiped his knife against his pant legs 'Fuckin' meshed up freaks!'

Joey groaned as he sat up and stumbled over to Jack, rubbing the back of his blonde hair 'Thanks Jack…for the save'.

'Don't worry abou' it' Jack and Joey then went over to the rubble and started to dig through it until they found a coughing Yugi under it 'You okay kiddo?'

'Urgh…I-I think so…' Yugi mumbled as he sat up and let Joey pull him up to his feet, he brushed his clothes and his hair to get rid of the loose rubble 'T-Thanks Jack…where are the others?'

'They found a whole bunch of them in the basement and the tunnels underneath, they're dealing with them but I bet the whole army is already inside doing some shit up there. So, we best get moving'.

'We?' Yugi repeated 'Just us three?'

'I don't see anyone else do you?'

'B-But we can't do anything, we're just three people!'

'Wrong kiddo' Jack smirked at the teen 'We're just three vampires, which gives us a fighting chance' Jack gestured them to follow him 'C'mon, the elevators are still working, let's hitch a ride up'.

Yugi and Joey gave a nod and followed Jack up the stairs and took the elevator up a few levels. Yugi bit his lip as he listened to the hum of the elevator moving before it pinged, making them all look up at it as it slowed down to a halt.

'Why are we stopping?' Joey asked.

'I dunno' Jack answered with a frown on his face 'We shouldn't be though…I pushed the penthouse button'.

There was a small ding and they turned to watch the elevator doors open up for them, only to see yet another one of the monsters. It was much taller than a man, with one hand shaped into a club like weapon and the other into a long sharp nail for stabbing, it grunted at the three vampires before Jack jumped at it with his knife and stabbed it in the chest several times, making it groan in pain as it tried to shake Jack off.

'You get outta here!' Jack ordered as he was thrown off 'Go now!'

Joey then reached out to hit the penthouse button again, watching the doors close on Jack and his fight and lifting the two teens higher again. Yugi was whimpering as he hugged his arms tighter, thinking the worse of Jack's outcome for leaving him with whatever that monster was.

'Don't worry Yug' Yugi looked up at Joey who smiled reassuringly at him 'Jack's got Brujah blood in him, he's much tougher then he looks…he'll be fine'.

Yugi gave a nod and took some shaky deep breaths 'Y-Yeah…I-I hope…everyone is alright…including the Camarilla…'

The elevator soon reached its stop and the two teens poked their heads out the elevator door to check the area; clear, which was good for them as they stepped out and looked up at the magnificent door that lead to Rolf's room. Joey then loaded his gun as did Yugi, but more slowly and unsurely.

'I bet anyone who kicks Camarilla ass would love to sit in that chair of his'.

Yugi nodded in agreement but then felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard heavy breathing that was familiar to him, his eyes darted around the same as Joey as the small head like monsters creeped out of hiding from them.

'What the hell are they?' Joey growled as he started shooting at them.

'Stay back Joey!' Yugi warned as he dragged the blonde back into the elevator and pressed a random button hard so the doors closed just in time as the small heads lunged at the doors and only left thuds behind them. Yugi clung to the blonde's arm as he frowned.

'Well…guess we'll have to find another way in' He joked lightly.

Then there was a screech which made the teens stumble as the elevator was forced to a halt and the roars of the head monsters running around on top of the elevator and clawing at the design echoed in the small chamber.

'They're starting to piss me off' Joey growled but turned to the elevator doors and forced them open; they had passed halfway down another level and could only see half of the door they could leave off. Joey reached up and managed to push it open before turning to Yugi 'Yug, crawl through and they get yourself somewhere safe'.

Yugi nodded and moved closer but stopped to turn to him 'Y-You'll come through with me right?'

'Hey…I'll be alright' Joey gave a small smirk before nodding to the door 'Now go!'

Yugi pulled himself up onto the door and crawled through so he came out onto the lower floor before turning to the elevator, the monsters saw Yugi and gave him a roar but as he did the familiar wolf broke through the top and started slashing away at them, pushing them over the edge of tearing their bodies to pieces. Yugi winced at the flesh ripping but quickly turned to run away, going round a corner and tripping up the stairs as he headed to penthouse once again.

******************************End of chapter 13******************************

And you can't possible have any idea who could be up there (Unless you play the game) but I love his voice and vocabulary, let's hope I can match it!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

God I hate fighting…


End file.
